Darkness Falls
by Rapidfyrez
Summary: Five years. Five long years since he left. Since Jack abandoned his friends, his family, everyone he cared for. But a new threat is rising, a darkness that could destroy his home and everyone in it. And this time, it may be too much for one man to handle this time. But this time, there is no boy or man to face it. This time there is only a monster left to face the falling Darkness.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Jasper, Nevada..._

Jasper Nevada. A unique town with a unique, and quite dark history. One look at the town would tell some that it was nearing its last legs. Its commercial zones and even its school district were left in ruins. In fact they resembled warzones more than they resembled parts of a small town. To the average viewer it simply seemed that the desert had been unkind to the town.

But if one looked closer they would see that despite this damage, the town was still thriving. Its commercial district had grown outwards and into new fields of business, replacing the old fast food joints that had once dominated the town. The old worn out high school had long been abandoned and replaced with a new and far fancier high school, whose first inaugural class was to graduate that very year.

Yes, the last five years had been quite kind to the city. It looked to grow and expand and possibly even appear as a location on the map. No longer the town in the middle of nowhere like it used to be, Jasper was starting to become a well known area in Nevada.

This was due in part to the fact that Las Vegas had suffered a horrible terrorist attack five years ago. Streets had collapsed, and explosions and gunfire had torn the strip to pieces. And while it was finally finished rebuilding, the time it had suffered under had given Jasper time to act as a new safer outlet for the less risqué tourist.

And so the town had actually entered a golden age. An age of change and growth for a town that would have become little more than a ghost town in another decade or so given time. To its inhabitants, this was a welcome change and an excellent course to follow.

There were only a few inhabitants who cared little for the positive changes. Not because they were conservative old people who hated change. But because they just didn't pay attention to things like that.

One of them was driving down the darkened streets of the now growing suburbs of Jasper. A lone leather clad motorcyclist on a blue and pink custom street bike. A now common sight in the small town. No one knew who the mysterious rider was or why she was always driving. Just that after the Vegas incident, she'd become far more common place.

Only one person knew exactly who the mysterious 'Ghost Rider' was. And that person was the objective of the mysterious rider.

She turned onto an older section of the suburb, and began to rumble down the street. Her headlights were off, but she didn't need them. The streets were lit by the occasional street lamp spaced from place to place. Some of the houses were in rougher shape than others, simply showing signs of their age. While some still seemed to be new and in pristine shape.

It was one of these houses that the rider turned onto. It was a clean white house with a neatly trimmed lawn and stark white driveway. A lone sedan occupied the driveway in front of the garage door, which rumbled open for the driver. She slowly entered, careful not to scratch the car's paint.

Once the rider entered the garage, the door rumbled shut behind her. The light presented a yellow glow on the nearly abandoned garage. An old silver motorcycle helmet rested on a nearby rusted out tool bench. It was aged and coated in cob webs, looking as if it hadn't been touched in years.

A single door attached to the garage opened up on the rider. A woman in her early to mid forties stood in the doorway. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was dressed in a medical uniform.

She had her arms crossed as she walked down the stairs and put her hands on her hips, "Out late again Arcee?" she asked the rider.

The leather clad rider vanished suddenly and the bike began to shift. It fell apart and then began reassembling itself into a new bipedal form. A large metal woman kneeled in the garage a few moments later, a melancholy look on her faceplate.

She was about fifteen feet tall, give or take a few feet, and clad in deep blue armor. Her faceplate was smooth with only two crystal blue violet laced optics and small pink lips. Parts of her armor was highlighted in pink and two small winglets were placed on her back, twitching from side to side. Her midsection was a pure silver like her faceplate, and her thighs and biceps were a deep black.

Arcee sat back in the garage and looked to June, "I was out late on a mission. I decided to stop by and say hi June."

June raised a brow, "Again? I thought I'd told you before Arcee that I didn't need you guys always checking in on me. It was nice the first two years, but I can take care of myself."

Despite her protests, Arcee shook her head, "And I've told you before June, that even if Jack is gone, off doing Primus knows what, I'm still going to protect you the best I can. I didn't protect Jack and look what happened to him."

Jack Darby, June Darby's son, was the first of the family to discover Arcee. An Autobot, Arcee was an ancient alien known as a Cybertronian. Locked in an eternal struggle with their enemies the Decepticons, the Autobots were the defenders of Earth. And for a time they'd been good friends to Jack and June.

But after their equivalent of the devil, Unicron, nearly destroyed the Earth, something happened. Jack had walked home from his work at the now defunct K.O. Burger, something simple in such a small town. Except that on his walk, Jack was attacked by someone. A pale faced red eyed woman named Mariana.

Queen of the Vampires.

A terrifying concept in itself, the woman had attacked Jack and turned him into a vampire himself for reasons no one was quite sure of. Her own claims had been that Jack impressed her. Regardless though, Jacks secret change was quickly exposed to the Autobots and June, who tried to help Jack in his fight against Mariana.

But due to poor timing and Jack's own stubborn attitude, they'd been left out of most of the fighting. And in the end Jack did manage to kill the queen of vampires. No one knew how he'd done it, just that he had. And once he did, he left Jasper without so much as a good bye to June or the others. Not Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko, or Raf.

He was just gone.

Jack had left a note and some contact information, and that was the last they ever saw of the teenaged vampire. His mother had sent letter after letter to the contact, but never received a single response back. Either it was out of spite or something else, June had never given up on the letters. Jack had lost his phone and the address was revealed to be a P.O Box when the bots did some digging, but…

June had sent them anyway, hoping she might get some sort of response. Every month she sent Jack a new letter explaining what had gone on in Jasper. How Miko had actually graduated high school and was currently enrolled in community college (Upon reaching her adult age, she'd promptly left Japan to live in Nevada close to the Autobots) and how Raf was in his last year of high school and graduating Valedictorian. But that was the most recent news.

There was so much that had happened, it was hard for June to keep track of it all. Especially since she had cut herself off from the bots for the most part. Too many painful memories of Jack had made her reluctant to get involved. It took two persistent years of Arcee constantly visiting to get the woman to finally at least talk with them again and even visit the base.

But these events were not on June or Arcee's mind. In fact, Arcee's optics flicked to a white envelope in June's hand. Arcee frowned, "Another letter June?"

June sighed and looked down at it, "What would you want me to do Arcee? Give up on ever seeing him again? No way, that's not how I operate. I know Jacks out there, alive and well. Something is just keeping him from responding."

Arcee's gaze softened, and she put a slender servo on June's shoulder, "June…"

The woman shook it off, "Save it Arcee. I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to send these until Jack either responds or until his pale hide is on my doorstep."

Retracting her servo, Arcee studied June's determined face. It was so similar to Jack, but so different. She could see where her partner had gotten some of his facial aspects, and could see where he and June differed. June's face had been softer and more feminine.

Now though, she was starting to show her age. A few wrinkles lined her face, and a few streaks of white lines her ebony black hair. But even with these blemishes, one would hardly call June old. Experienced would be a better word to describe her. Especially when the four milk white scars that lined her face were in view.

Extending from below her right eye to her chin, they were the only remaining reminders of her son. To everyone else they only knew the scars as marks from a car accident. A story June had come up with when Jack vanished. But June and the bots knew they were truly from her son, when the self proclaimed queen of the vampires forced him to kill her with but a whim.

It was a reminder to June of the power Jack now possessed. And a reminder of how fragile he was as well.

Arcee let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, "At least we know for sure where Jack got his stubbornness from. You're sure he's still alive?"

June smirked, "Work long enough in a hospital and it does that to the best of us. And yes Arcee, I am sure that Jack is still alive."

Without another word, she strolled out of the garage, manually opening it with a slight grunt, and walked to the mailbox. She opened it up and placed the letter inside, gently shutting the lid on it.

Once that was done, she spared a look up at the moon. A few small tears welled up in her face, "Please, for the love of god, please be alive Jack…"

_United Kingdom…_

The moon was full and massive in the sky. A looming saucer of grey and white against the black night sky. There wasn't a cloud out to disturb the beautiful night, letting the ancient starlight engulf the landscape before it.

Rolling hills and large forests spread before it, with only a small clearing cutting through the woods. A road that wound up and through the trees, stopping in a very small hamlet, far from most civilization. A handful of buildings were dotted around the road, no more than five or six at the most.

And at the moment, no living creature inhabited these buildings. But if a human were stupid enough to enter the hamlet, they would be torn apart by their inhabitants. No longer the living, but the undead. Creatures that feasted on the blood of their fellow many for nourishment.

Vampires. The lowest form of scum that existed on the planet.

And feast these vampires did. A total of sixteen of them, all of them no older than twenty, occupying the largest building. The local pub of all places. Its hard wood counter and bar stools were an ideal place for these pale fang faced fiends to rest and recuperate. Only there was no ale for these monsters. Food and drink held no appeal to them.

Only the blood of the pubs previous attendants was their focus. Several of them occupied the main hall of the pub, and the corpses were scattered about. Their bodies torn open and their blood pooling on the floor. Many of the vampires had their hands and faces coated in the stuff.

They licked at their hands with pleased hums and groans, their unnaturally long tongues wrapping around each digit like a snake around its prey. The entire village had been unknowing of these creatures or their intent.

And that was why a good eight of them were now feeding in the bar. The rest were scattered through the hamlet, their creator resting in a nearby house. He was drinking from his own 'private' collection.

One of the vampires ripped the head off the bar keep and held it over head, letting his blood dribble into his throat, "Ya know, that ain't the best way to drink." another told him.

Once the vampire finished he tossed the head away, where it landed with a light thud. He then glared at the vampire, "Oh yeah? What's the best way?"

"Ya drink from the neck of course," the vampire then demonstrated by first revealing row upon row of sharp fangs. He then sank them into a dead bar patrons neck. Blood splattered across the room and across the floors. What didn't spray everywhere poured into the vampires gullet.

Once he was done, he wiped his face off with his tongue and grinned, "See? More blood for yer bite."

"That is a matter of opinion." the vampire replied.

Another vampire, laying on a nearby table, sighed, "Are you two idiots really arguing over this? Seriously?"

"Ah let the idiots fight," a vampire hung from a nearby ceiling fan chortled, "Got to let them keep their wits sharp somehow!"

The vampire on the table sighed and rolled on his back, "Feels like a waste to me. We should be getting ready to move again. No telling who might come after us."

The vampire who had drank the barkeeps blood frowned, "Who would possibly come after us? I mean we're god damn vampires! We're the most dangerous thing on the planet!"

"Humans hunt vampires." the table vampire sat up and glared at him, "Or did you forget about that?"

The accused vampire shrugged, "Overreacting there, ain't ya?"

A few others murmured their agreements, and the table vampire sighed. He hopped to his feet and walked past them to the door, "Whatever, I'm getting out of here before you idiots get your asses killed."

He opened the bar door to leave. Immediately he felt two things. One was the cool air brushing against his face. The second was the cold feeling of a steel barrel pressed against his chest. Followed by the click of a trigger.

"Wha-" his 'what' was cut off when a single shot pierced through his chest, blood splattering everywhere.

Hot pain lanced through his system, and the vampire stumbled back. He grasped at the hole in his chest that showed no sign of healing in shock. That…that wasn't supposed to happen. Why wasn't he healing?

There was a click of a pistol being loaded and he looked up to see a silver barrel at his face. Another shot went off, and the vampires head exploded into gore and ash. His body collapsed to the floor and disintegrated where it lay. His comrades stared at the corpse in shock before looking up to the person who had done it.

First thing they noticed was that he was tall. Very tall, easily towering at nearly seven feet tall. He wore a charcoal black suit, leather boots (They almost looked like riding boots) and a blood red tie around his neck. It was all covered by a full length blood red trench frock overcoat that almost seemed to billow out behind him. His pale face and raven black hair was covered with a wide floppy brim fedora with a silver band around its base. A pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings flashed in the moonlight.

A large silver pistol was held in his outstretched hand, with some sort of writing on it. No one could make it out. They did see he was wearing snow white gloves though with five pointed stars on them. Pentagrams essentially, with blurred words inscribed on them.

The man was also incredibly pale, an obvious contrast to the rest of his admittedly overblown attire. But give he'd just killed their comrade in two shots, no one was really going to call him out on that.

In two heavy steps, the figure had entered the room. His heavy boots kicked the ash out of the way and he stood in the middle of the bar. His eyes flicked from vampire to vampire. Finally, one of them managed to speak up.

"H-how did you do that!?"

The man smirked, revealing serrated teeth. Like the vampires in the room, "The silver cross of Lancaster Cathedral was melted down to create these 13mm explosive rounds." his voice was cold and smooth, "Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again."

And to prove his point, he fired two shots into the vampire directly across from him. He went down in a pile of ash. The remaining six vampires finally reacted to this, pulling their own weapons on the vampiric traitor before them.

"You bastard!" one of them yelled.

The vampire just let out an amused chuckle, "Oh? Is the pot calling the kettle black now?"

He offhandedly fired another two shots and the vampire went down. At this point, the remaining five vampires opened fire on the figure. The bullets did nothing though. The figure crossed his arms over his face and they just seemed to phase through him as if he weren't even there.

A sudden rapid clicking informed the vampires there weapons were out of ammo. Their attack laughed, "You can't turn your bodies into mist or a bat, so you can't run. And now that your guns are out of ammo, you can't even defend yourselves."

One of the vampires gasped as the man stabbed him through the chest with his bare hand. Then he thrust up and the vampire disintegrated.

"You dare to call yourselves Nosferatu!?" the vampire suddenly demanded, "You disgust me!"

In a series of bright flashes, the remaining vampires fell to the ground in piles of ash. The action was so fast no one could have seen it coming. Only a single vampire remained, the bullet barely missing his heart. The red clad vampire stalked up to him, ejecting a clip from his gun. It hit the ground with a light thud and the vampire shook his head.

"Still alive? I must be losing my touch." he mused, and stood over the man. His massive height made the weakened vampire cower in fear.

"Please, don't kill me!" he begged.

The vampire remained still, standing over him. His blood red eyes were all that was visible of his face, "Oh? And why should I? What gives you the right to live more than say, the innocents that once lived here?"

The trembling injured creature found that he had no good answer. The vampire smirked, his brilliant white fangs visible even in shadow, "That's what I thought."

He reached down and grabbed the vampire by the neck, lifting him high into the air and setting him against the wall, "W-wait!" the vampire begged, "W-why are you d-doing this!? W-who are you!?"

The vampire smirked, "Well, if you must know…"

He slammed his fist through the vampires chest, and then squeezed on his neck. A moment later, the vampire exploded into ash, vanishing from his sight.

The red clad vampire took a step back and brushed off his gloved hand, "My master refers to me as, Alucard." he told the ash, and then left the now empty building.

When he left, he stopped at the entrance and looked up at a nearby tree. It was an ancient oak, well over three stories high. And if one looked, they'd see the flash of a silver barrel jutting from the tree.

_"Well, it's about time you got set up there."_ he thought. The barrel jerked in surprise and Alucard grinned widely.

"Do you have the targets sighted, Police Girl?"he asked the gunner.

A moment later, a timid voice answered in a British accent, "Y-yes, master. I have them sighted. D-do you want me to take them out?"

Alucard looked back past the pub at a nearby establishment where he could see several vampires now on the defensive within the building. His grin grew even wider, literally stretching from ear to ear.

He pulled his long silver pistol out and held it in hand, "Belay that order, Police Girl." he looked up at the full moon and murmured, "Tonight's a special night. I want to savor this."

And then he was off…

**A/N: And so the sequel is here. For those who don't know (And are probably confused) this is a sequel to my vampire fic Dark of the Night, starring Jack as the protagonist (What a shock). I left this in the TF category as TECHNICALLY it's not a full Hellsing crossover. And if I am wrong, may god strike me down. But that aside, I do hope you guys enjoyed this little prologue, and don't worry. Things will change pretty fast and soon. The plot will kick in and things will get…interesting. I do hope you guys enjoyed AluJack's first outing, and please let me know what you thought in the reviews. And please feel free to flame in the PM's if you want. I'll kindly enjoy verbally castrating you. Unless your guest, in which case you'll just be ignored. Anyway, I hope you guys liked.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lies

_Unknown Location…_

"Is it time yet?" a shadowed figure with blood red eyes asked. It's voice was deep and lacking in intelligence.

The other figure glared at it with its own blood red eyes, "I already told you, yes. We're moving out again." it's voice was softer but still harsh.

The first figure scratched at its head, confused, "But, I thought-"

"Forget what you thought." the second figure hissed, "We've already begun moving out. We're heading back there to finish what we should have started all those years ago."

This made the first figure grin widely. Rows of sharpened teeth glistened in the faint life, "When do we leave?"

"We leave in a few hours. They'll never be the wiser." the second figure said confidently.

The first figure cocked its head to the side, "And if they do?"

The second figure snorted, "So what? You think that fedora wearing jackass will be able to stop us? He'll never be able to stop us in time, and we'll make them all pay for what _he _did."

The figure started rubbing its hands together, "We'll make Alucard pay. Everything important to him will burn, and he'll be helpless to watch…"

_United Kingdom…_

"I feel so helpless right now…"

These were the words, not of the red clad vampire Alucard, but rather of the sniper in the trees, watching him approach the building. Gun in hand and blood red coat billowing out behind him as he walked. The confidence he seemed to exude did nothing to ease the snipers worries.

She bit on her lip nervously, watching him tensely. Her finger rested gently on the trigger of her rifle, and she kept peering down the sights occasionally. At such a range, most snipers would use a scope of some sort to help assist them in their aim. But this young girl was not like most snipers.

For one she looked young, no more than eighteen or nineteen. She had short blonde hair tied back into a very short ponytail, the ends of her hair spiked in various directions. She had bright blue eyes and pale skin. She also wore a dull yellow army shirt with matching skirt and long stockings along with brown sneakers. Various ammo pockets were scattered over the front of her shirt, and a large collar covered most of her pale slender neck.

Including the two gray faded marks that rested on her jugular. The markings of a vampire, a night stalker, Nosferatu, or as Alucard occasionally called her, a Draculina. She ran a subconscious hand over her neck, feeling the marks there and sighed.

"What a mess I got in…" she muttered to herself. It felt like only yesterday that she'd been left dying, with only one final chance at life. Funnily enough, this had required her to die, and made her subservient to the red clad vampire now approaching the building.

She didn't exactly resent him for that, but… Well Alucard scared the crap out of her put simply. He was massive and she'd never seen him truly laugh or smile. Or act like a person in general. The only times he seemed to be happy was when he was hunting other vampires. And even that didn't seem to be doing for him that night.

All day…er, night he'd been rather irritable. A bit snappish at times and even downright rude at moments. Something was bothering him, the only question was-

_"Are you going to monologue to yourself all night Seras, or are you going to provide me with cover fire?" _Alucard's voice boomed in her skull, nearly making her fall from her position in the tree.

She readjusted herself and grumbled, "I hate it when he does that." she mumbled.

Nasty habit of her master's, he had a habit of just… speaking to Seras in her mind. When she finally worked up the nerve to ask him about how he did it, he merely laughed and said something along the lines of, 'trade secret' or something similar. She couldn't quite remember.

But, at the risk of having him do that again, Seras raised her rifle and peered down the sights at the building Alucard had stopped in front of. For a human such a distance would be too far with only the basic sighs. For Seras and her vampiric eyes, she might as well have been standing next to him.

Alucard looked at the door before him and smirked, "Do they really expect this to stop anyone?" he asked no one in particular.

He then kicked the door down with a thunderous boom. It went flying off the hinges, and the desk pushed in front of it impaled itself in a nearby wall. Alucard walked in, his boots echoing across the hard wood floor, and looked around at the nearly abandoned building. He was in a small living room, with a couch placed in front of an old TV. A kitchen connected directly to it, and a hall lead straight ahead. He could see three rooms, one likely a bathroom and the other ones bedrooms.

His heavy boots continued to thud against the hardwood floor as he walked in and paused for a moment. He felt a sense of familiarity from this building. Oh, he had never been in such a house before, but it looked like… He blinked and shook himself.

A low growl of annoyance slipped his throat and Alucard continued forward. He stopped at the first room in the hall and kicked the door open. No vampire inside, in fact it nearly looked untouched. A small bed rested in the center of a messy room, and peering inside one would see a desk placed against the same wall as the door, with a shattered mirror hanging over it.

Alucard's eye twitched, "Now this is getting ridiculous." he muttered and left the room, walking down the hall further.

He could now see why he was getting a sense of familiarity from this place. It was so similar to… his origin. Where he had come from over five years ago. But that was in the past, a part of his unlife he'd left behind. After all, he'd received nothing from them in that time, and so the message was clear. He wasn't wanted there.

Alucard slammed the bathroom door open and found a vampire cowering there, "Oh god! Please don't kill me!" the pale faced monster begged.

"Pathetic." Alucard sneered and fired twice. Ash covered the bathroom floor a moment later.

These vampires were an embarrassment, and killing them was the best thing for them. Better than for them to waste space like they did and to kill indiscriminately and without reason as they so often did.

He continued down the hall, "Instruments without purpose…" he murmured, "That's all they are…"

For months now, every attack had been nothing but murders and slaughters. Petty acts of barbarism and vandalism. All pointless, and yet all succeeding in what they're ultimate purpose had to have been. To spread Hellsing as far as possible, leave them weak for whatever was coming.

Though Alucard had a feeling the earlier attack on the manor, not more than two weeks ago, had been part of that plan. Every guard dead, the manor left in ruins. It had nearly destroyed the organization. And yet here he was, hunting a new batch of vampires that had slaughtered this tiny unnamed town.

"Sometimes it's good to be back to basics." Alucard decided. He stopped in front of the final door and kicked it open. His eyes went wide and then narrowed angrily.

The remaining vampires were in fact, hiding in this final bedroom. But that was not what angered Alucard. Not by any stretch of the word. It was the inhabitants of the house, or rather what was left of them.

Laying half on the bed, was a ruined corpse of a mother. Alucard could tell it was a mother by the scent coming from the corpse. Her neck had been torn open, spilling her precious fluids onto the bed. The rest of her body was torn and left in various pieces from their frenzied feeding. But she wasn't the only one to suffer at these monsters hands.

Alucard saw the torn remains of a small shirt in a corner lying in a pool of blood. The child's body was hidden away, but he knew what they had done. What had happened.

Under his tinted glasses, the vampires gaze flicked back to the half dozen or so vampires frozen before him, "What a pathetic waste of meat." Alucard started.

The Casull was pulled from his pocket and the slide clicked forward, "You may claim to be vampires, but you're nothing more than vermin. Pathetic vermin who swarm and feed and multiply."

Alucard slowly raised the Casull so it was resting in the crook of his arm and pointed at them, "Ending your meaningless existence will be a pleasure."

Outside, Seras watched the house with a tense feeling in her chest, "Master sure has been quiet for a while now…" she murmured to herself. She'd expected to hear _something _coming from the house by now, or seen something.

But the only sound she heard was the silent chirp of crickets in the cool air. The large moon looked down at her, the only solace that Seras had at the moment. Her grip tightened on her rifle and she lowered it.

"Maybe I should see if…"

At that exact moment, when she began to debate whether to infiltrate the building or not, several gunshots and screams blasted from the building. Seras relaxed back down in her position and let out a tired sigh.

She wiped a gloved hand over her face, "Master's going to give me a heart attack someday…. if I vampires can get heart attacks." she was still confused over that whole mess on how vampires did and did not work. She was in agreement over one thing though, having no reflection sucked. Made getting ready in the morning a drag.

After several shots rang out, the door to the building swung open and a single vampire stumbled out. He fell to his hands and knees, sparing a single glance over his shoulder. He paled even further, and sprinted forward screaming in terror. Alucard emerged from the building a moment later, his face utterly unreadable.

_"Police Girl." _his voice echoed in her mind.

Seras jumped and steadied her rifle, "On it master!" she peered down the sights and tracked the fleeing vampire.

He passed behind a building for a few brief moments, hiding him from her view. Seras nearly panicked, fearing he'd fake her out and vanish into the night. A moment later though he emerged from view, stumbling forward as he did. Seras took a breath, focused, and pulled the trigger.

The echoing _'crack!' _of her rifle filled the night air. A scream of pain followed along with a thud. The vampire had fallen to the ground, a bloody hole in his chest and spine. He lay there, trembling like a leaf while Alucard walked up to the vampire and pointed his Casull at the vampires face.

"P-please, ha-"

The retort of the Casull silenced the fiend permanently, his body disintegrating into ash and blowing away in the wind. Alucard lowered his weapon to his side and glanced up at the nearby tree.

"You can come down now, Police Girl." he called to her. The tree shuffled for a moment and the blond vampire fell out a moment later, landing in a rather undignified heap on the ground.

"Ow…" she moaned, slowly pushing herself up and rubbing her chin.

Alucard's shadow fell over her and her eyes immediately shot up. He towered head and shoulders over her with ease, making her feel very…very small. His gloved hand pointed down the road, "Report to our master. I'm going to ensure these dogs left no surprises for us."

He started walking away, leaving Seras to stand there confused, "W-wha- But master!" she started after him, holstering her rifle on her back, "I thought that was the last of them."

"It was." Alucard replied without looking at her, "And I thought I told you to report to our master." he added. His blood red eyes briefly flicked to her before flicking forward.

"I…" Seras stopped and her shoulders sagged, "Yes, my master…" she groaned and turned on her heel. She had a long trek of her, it was a good five mile hike to the base camp. Easier for a vampire, but still no fun.

She crossed her arms as she walked, "I hope things are going better with the others at the blockade…" she muttered, and walked on through the clear night...

_Elsewhere…_

Five miles out from the very same hamlet that Alucard and Seras were working at, a small police blockade had been established. Those vampires had been on the run for several weeks now, pretending to be some sort of gang causing general chaos along the England landscape. And it was because of this that only _now _had a very certain organization arrived at the blockade.

Two armed members of the organization stood outside a small silver luxury car, while a larger jeep was parked nearby. They shouldered impressive looking rifles and remained silent. On their arms a small logo was stitched on with golden thread. A checkered shield with the words _Hellsing _written across the top, and in the upper left hand checker the phrase '_We are on a mission from God' _was stitched on in inky black thread. A small symbol of a rook was in the opposite lower checker in bright gold thread.

The cops that made up the blockade made certain to give these men a wide berth. Their faces were those of hardened soldiers, not men to take lightly. Though if the two Hellsing soldiers were given a wide berth, then the person they'd arrived protecting was treated as though infected with the plague.

The police chief, a slightly stiff and thin no nonsense man, looked at the two figures before him once again, completely confused, "I…beg your pardon ma'am, but I do have this situation under control, Miss…"

The lead figure, a bespectacled woman in her early twenties dressed in a clean pressed suit with a large overcoat to protect from the sting of the cold air, looked at the police chief with an almost… bored expression. No, not bored, but unimpressed.

"Integra. Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing," she answered and reached into her coat producing a small silver case. Popping it open, she reached in and pulled out a cigar that she held to her side.

The man beside her, an old gentleman with an air of sophistication and experience to him, chopped the end off for her and she placed it between her lips. He then produced a lighter and lit it for her. After taking a few puffs of said cigar, Integra addressed the police chief directly.

"And clearly that statement is far from the truth." she said, referring to his supposed 'control of the situation'.

The man sputtered angrily, "I have been hunting these hooligans for two weeks! Where has you're supposed organization been during that time?"

Integra took a deep breath, inhaling the pungent aroma of her cigar, "Recovering, rebuilding our strength. However, you have allowed an already dangerous situation to spiral out of control. These 'hooligans' as you call them have murdered over three dozen innocent lives, feeding off of them like the vermin they are. Women, children, fathers. All dead because of your incompetence. It's only because of the remoteness of this situation that the entire county hasn't been plunged into fear and chaos. Is this what you call 'under control'?"

Her face had turned into a light scowl behind her flashing spectacles. The chief stuttered, trying to defend himself "W-well y-you see-"

Integra never let him finish, "How dare you even question my credentials. A cheap bureaucrat like you knows nothing of what goes on beyond your insignificant little world. So I'll say it again once. Pull your men back now, before they are slaughtered."

Her companion smiled proudly at the sight before him. Watching Integra verbally castrate bureaucrats and politicians alike was always a fun sight to see in all honesty. However, it seemed the poor man would actually manage to escape without the full speech this time.

A familiar blonde shape was seen jogging towards the blockade, a rifle slung over her back. A few of the officers leveled their weapons at her. Seras came to a complete halt, raising her hands into the air.

_'Huh, so that's what that feels like.' _she thought to herself.

"Stand down!" Integra ordered the officers, "I'll not have one of my agents shot at."

Her hard steely blue eyes fell on the police chief. He gulped and nodded to his men, "Do as miss… I mean Sir Integra ordered men. And start packing up, we'll let her handle this."

He gave her an expression that said, 'I hope you can handle this' and walked off to handle the details of sending a dozen policemen back to their respective posts. Another day in the life…

Once that was settled, Seras jogged up to Sir Integra, giving a brief nod to her older companion, "Walter." she greeted.

"Ms. Victoria." Walter returned the greeting with a slight bow, his monocle flashing in the light.

Seras then saluted to Sir Integra, "Sir, all hostiles were eliminated." she reported.

Integra raised a brow and held her cigar between her fingers, "Already? Even for you both that was exceptionally fast." it normally took two or three hours for Alucard and Seras to clear out an infestation of this magnitude. That was no less than an hour at the most.

Despite this little fact, Seras nodded, "Yes sir. My master and I eliminated all vampiric and other supernatural threats in the area."

"Hmmm…" Integra mused to herself as she digested this information. She tapped her cigar and the end fell off, "And where is your master at the moment?"

Seras stuttered at that one, "W-well you se-see sir, he, um… well he said that…"

"Ms. Victoria, may I suggest you please get to the point?" Walter interjected.

"Right, sorry…" she apologized and took in a breath, "Master stayed behind. Said that he wanted to make sure the blokes didn't leave any…surprises behind. He was very insistent that I come and report to you."

Integra and Walter exchanged looks, "I see." Integra looked back to Seras, "Thank you for your report Seras. You may return to the manor now."

Seras saluted one last time, "Sir!" and jogged off to meet up with the other two Hellsing soldiers.

Once she was out of relative earshot, Integra turned back to Walter, "Any ideas Walter? You know Alucard better than anyone else."

The older gentleman shook his head, "I may know Alucard better than most sir, but even this is a bit of mystery to me."

"Fantastic." Integra muttered, and inhaled. The cigar's fumes filled her senses and she felt a faint calm come over her, "I suppose we'll find out when he arrives."

"When who arrives master?" Alucard asked, seemingly materializing out of the ground itself. He wore a very small smirk on his face.

Integra just looked at him with a hint of annoyance before sighing, "When you arrive, Alucard. What exactly where you looking for at the hamlet Alucard? According to Seras, the vampires were wiped out."

Alucard's smile vanished, "The enemy was silenced master. I simply wanted to make sure a few hadn't slipped through the cracks. That is all."

But his master wasn't buying that, "Second guessing yourself? That isn't you Alucard."

The vampire walked by her down the road, "Funny how people change." he noted.

Instead of telling him to stop, Integra just took another puff of her cigar before glancing at Walter, "Did you make sure it was placed in his room?" she asked. Alucard vanished from view, obviously using his own…unique method of travel to return to their base of operations.

Walter gave a curt nod, "Of course sir. It is ready and waiting for Alucard upon his arrival."

"Then I suggest we be on our way." Integra said and walked to the luxury car, "I'd rather not have my manor destroyed again so soon."

"Was that a joke sir?" Walter asked, a very slight glimmer of hope in his voice.

Integra stopped by her car door, "No. It wasn't." she said, and got in of her own accord.

Walter readjusted his monocle, "Oh my, that isn't good at all…" he murmured.

Then he looked at the two soldiers and Seras, "We are returning to the manor Ms. Victoria. I suggest you three pack up any supplies and join us shortly. Sir Integra will want a full report."

The three saluted, "Yes sir!" Seras said. Walter couldn't help but smile a little as the three did just that. If only her master could take a few hints from the girl, life at the manor would be far more peaceful. Though Walter had a feeling in a short amount of time that would not be the case at all…

_Hellsing Manor…_

Under the moon lit skies, resting in a small secluded section of rolling green hills and patchwork forests, rested a large manor. Its walls stood high, several stories even, and its elegant façade held the age and appearance of a mid to late 1800's building. It's lawns were green and size was massively imposing. Truly it was the epitome of class and the last place anyone would expect a vampire hunting organization to hide their main headquarters.

Funny, how truth tends to be stranger than fiction. As this mansion was just that, a massive headquarters of wood and stone built by the late-great Van Hellsing. And ever since his founding of the Hellsing organization, the manor had stood as its headquarters. And ironically, the manor once dedicated to fighting vampires… now held not one, but two vampires in its employ.

Only one inhabited the building at the moment though. A dark shadow, flowing across the lavish hallways. Lights flickered and any guard the shadow passed by held their rifle a little closer to themselves, muttering nervously. Ever since the attack on the manor, Alucard had taken a more aggressive view of the new replacement guards.

So when they sensed the vampire, they rightfully feared his presence and his wrath. Last time one of the idiots had managed to incur it, he'd been found in a… rather painful position best saved for another time.

And besides, at this moment Alucard had no interest in the guards. His shadowy form passed into the lower levels of the estate without so much as a pause, as if a ghost instead of an actual vampire. He passed through into a dank underground area, comprised of cobblestone and lit with old lanterns that barely provided any light for the average human.

Though, as it's been established, Alucard was far from human. He faded through the halls with ease. Even with his eyes closed he knew the way, he'd memorized it over the past few years. It took but a few minutes for him to arrive at the largest room under the estate. A large cavernous cobblestone room, just like the rest of the basement was.

It was dank, it was dark, and it felt unnatural. The perfect place for a vampire. Alucard's shadow visage faded away, revealing the red clad vampire standing before the only visible furniture in the entire room. A large lavish chair, looking more like a throne, and a small night stand resting next to it.

Alucard walked to the seat, removing his glasses and hat. The hat vanished into a ball of smoke and Alucard casually tossed his glasses onto the nightstand. He leaned into the chair and let out a tired sigh.

"Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home…" he muttered. His blood red eyes looked over the room behind his thick black hair.

Another more frustrated sigh escaped his throat, "Yeah, right."

He linked his gloved hands together and started thinking about what he saw that night. A single mother and child, murdered by those…creatures that dared to call themselves vampires. Ripped apart, used as nothing more than food. It stirred something in Alucard, something he hadn't truly felt in a long while.

It made him angry.

Oh, sure he'd been angry in the past, but that was more of an annoyed anger. It took quite a bit to get under his skin at all anymore, but this mission had. It had done so excellently and left him in a foul mood.

"Five years to the date." he muttered to himself, before shaking his head.

"Brooding? Really?" he smirked, "You're better than that."

Looking to the side, he saw that a small bottle was resting on the night sand with a clear wine glass resting next to it. It looked to be filled with red wine, though Alucard knew it was far from it. He licked his lips and reached for it. When he lifted the bottle though, he noticed something under it.

A bright white envelope.

"What's this?" he mused, setting the bottle aside and picking the letter off the table. He looked at it in his hand and frowned. It's return address was scribbled out, along with the mailing address, as if someone didn't want it to be seen.

The smirk returned to his lips, "A letter for me? What an interesting night." it wasn't often he got a letter. Hell, Alucard never got letters. So this was a bit of an occasion for him.

"Let's see who you're from, shall we?" he said to himself, and ripped the top open with a single thrust.

He pulled a small slip of lined paper out and unfolded it. A small note was written on the lined paper in cursive hand writing. Alucard's eyes moved as he read the letter. And as he did, his hand began to tighten and the paper crinkled. It read as such:

_Dear Jack,_

_I really don't know why I keep writing these since you've never responded. I guess I'm just hoping you'll take some pity on your old mother some day and respond. Or maybe it's just become a habit of mine now. I don't know. _

_But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Things here in Jasper have been going good as usual, ever since you know who died things have gotten a lot better for all of us. Miko passed her first year in Community College and Raf's graduating in a few days. It's all a lot of stuff going on, and I was hoping if you are getting these letters that you might stop by some time._

_It doesn't have to be long, just to say high and catch up. But I understand that what you do is dangerous and busy work, so if you don't I understand. Just be careful out there Jack._

_And remember, I love you._

_Your mother,_

_June._

Silence.

That's all the man could do once he had finished reading the letter. He didn't shout, he didn't scream, he didn't question if this was real or not...he didn't even speak.

The only thing that went on in this man's entire being was a single word, being repeated over and over again inside his mind in a sad attempt to convince him that it wasn't true. That the paper in his hand was a forgery.

'No...'

A warm red substance slowly rolled down the vampire's cheek. Not even taking his vision off the wrinkled paper in his hand, Alucard brought one of his hands up and touched it. Bringing said hand into his vision, his breathing hitched when he saw blood on his hand...tears of blood.

Slowly his hand tightened into a fist, creaking slightly. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had done this, who was responsible for the silence of his mother. The sound of manor doors creaking open on one of the higher levels made his blood red eyes flick upwards. He could hear all that went on in the manor, and Alucard knew now that the others had returned.

Alucard stood up, the letter crumpling in his hand. His fangs were interlocked tightly and his eyes narrowed angrily. It was about time that he and his boss had a little chat…

Upstairs, Integra sat at her large oaken desk, Seras standing across from her and Walter standing to her side as usual. She took a moment to savor her cigar before leaning forward and looking at Seras.

"And that's everything that happened? Nothing else?" she asked. Upon returning, Seras had relayed the entire events of what happened to Sir Integra. And as Integra suspected, Seras had no idea what had made Alucard stay behind at all. Not that it honestly mattered at this point.

Seras shook her head, "Nothing else sir. We neutralized the enemy quickly and efficiently as you ordered."

Integra leaned back and sighed, "Good, good. I'm glad we've managed to clear this up."

She opened a drawer in her desk and began looking through it, "Now, with that done, something has come up Seras. A new mission for you and Alucard."

Seras cocked her head to the side in confusion. Integra sat up a moment later and placed a manila folder on the desk, sliding it forward, "New mission sir?" Seras asked.

"Indeed." Integra tapped her cigar and elaborated, "We've become of a new possible vampiric threat located outside of our usual boundaries."

Seras paled even further and gulped, "Not another mission to Ireland, is it sir?" she still had nightmares about the encounter that went on there.

Integra shook her head and gestured for Seras to look at the folder, "It's in the States, Nevada to be specific."

"The States!?" Seras yelped. That was so far away, and she'd never really left the UK before. She was a small town girl at heart and the idea of heading that far out…

"Yes, the United States." Integra reaffirmed, "You and Alucard will-"

Before she got another word out, the heavy wooden doors to her office were kicked off their hinges. Seras squeaked and ducked to the ground. The two doors went flying past her and crashed out of the windows behind Integra without harming a single individual in the room.

Walter readjusted his coat and looked at the door, "I believe he received the letter sir." he commented.

"Thank you, Walter." Integra sighed, "I noticed."

Standing in the doorway, was Alucard. His hat and glasses were gone, and the entire hall behind him looked torn to shreds. His shadows were like a wildfire blazing about him, reaching out and grabbing randomly at the air with no real goal or purpose. But the look in his eyes, the look in his eyes…

They were wide and furious, glowing an intense red, a red of nothing but hate and loathing at the woman before him. His fangs were bared and visibly grinding against each other.

"Sir. Integra. Fairbrooks. Wingates. Hellsing." Alucard hissed, venom practically oozing off his every word, "We need to talk."

**A/N: Shit's going down my friends! Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys, but I had an assessment test and a baseball game to go to (Go Padres!) and so I didn't have time to work on this. And I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update now, as my mother has decided that since I can't find a job, I now get to be her indentured servant in the office! Fun! Moving on though, for those who thought Alujack was a bit more Alucard than Jack, you'll see it evening out a little more next chapter and will learn why he is how he is. Trust me, there is a reason behind it, and a very good one. I hope you guys liked this chapter and make sure to review and let me know what you think. Remember, reviews are what powers me and keeps me going. No reviews, no chapters.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Return

_Hellsing Manor…_

Alucard stood in the open door, his entire being consumed in seething rage. His shadows stretched over Integra's office, and the lights of the room began to flicker. Behind him, two guards lay in crumpled messes behind him. Whether or not they were dead or not was something to be discovered later.

"Sir. Integra. Fairbrooks. Wingates. Hellsing. We need to talk." Alucard hissed in a voice so cold it could have frozen water.

And while it didn't have such an effect on Seras, it still made her feel as if a dark figure was standing right behind her. Its skeletal hands around her neck, the stink of death on its breath... She started trembling and backed away instinctively. Walter's monocle flashed in the light and there were a few other flashes of light around his body.

Integra remained passive.

"Yes, Alucard?" Integra asked, not even reacting to the chaos that had just shook her office or the dark glare the figure across the room was giving her.

The vampire in question marched into the room, a burning rage echoing through his eyes. In fact, Seras could swear that she could see fire burning underneath his skin, his veins pulsating with every beat of his cold heart.

Once he was standing over her desk however, the creature known as Alucard smashed his hand down onto the wooden surface and looked her directly in the eyes. There was nothing but loathing and hate in those blood red eyes. Pools of pain and suffering to anyone who stared into them.

"Explain. What. You. Have. Done." he demanded. His words dripped with venom.

Integra was unaffected by them, "I have done much Alucard. You'll need to be more specific-"

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" he bellowed. The entire manor shuddered under the power of his voice and his crimson eyes blazed with fury, great furnaces of rage.

Seras backed away slightly. Part of her was screaming to stop her master from trying to harm Sir Integra...but the rational part said she couldn't, even if she wanted to. Alucard was simply too powerful. It was something she had come to know ever since she joined Hellsing. Her master was a force that no one could ever stand against...

"I'd watch your temper sir." Walter warned, hands extended. Brilliant flashes of light shone between his hands and Alucard, who remained still, "Or else this may grow messy."

Seras gulped at that, and wrestled with herself. Help her master and save him from Walter's wrath, or help Walter and protect Sir Integra from her masters uncontrollable rage. While she did this, Walter tightened his grip. Alucard's coat seemed to wrinkle.

The vampire narrowed his eyes when Walter did this, "Old man, you haven't been a threat to me in years. What makes you think you could stop me?"

"I needn't stop you." Walter admitted, "Merely slow you down until Sir Integra manages to escape."

Alucard snarled, "There is nowhere she could run that would keep her safe from me!"

"Oh quit it, the both of you." Integra ordered in an almost bored tone, "Walter release him. Alucard, what is it you want?"

Alucard growled at Integra's cool demeanor. It took an iron will to not not react to his rage. So to narrow down the topics he was referring to, the Vampire lifted one of his arms and dropped something on the table.

Looking over just slightly, Seras noticed that it was a piece of paper. A crumpled, torn, and... Soaked piece of paper. In fact, it was soaked blood red. She could even smell the scent of blood, fresh blood. But as Seras noticed, her master's hand wasn't bleeding. So, where did the blood come from then?

"What...have, you done?" Alucard demanded.

Integra's eyes briefly flicked over the paper, "So Walter did deliver the message in time." she murmured.

"Answer my question!" He ordered. The shadows of the room grew long and dangerous. Seras squeaked and stepped away from them.

"Cut the show Alucard, we both know if you wanted me dead that you'd have killed me already." Integra said, unimpressed. The shadows retracted somewhat, though the rage on his face hardly faded.

"Explain." he growled his eyes still an unnatural blood red, even for him, "Explain why you did it."

Watching as the shadows slowly crawled back to her master (To her utter relief), Seras could only stand there in complete and utter confusion. What had Sir Integra done to her master to cause such a reaction like this? He was never like this, not in all of her time at Hellsing. Sure he could be cold and occasionally have a burst of brief anger, but that was more annoyed. This… this was like a hurricane unleashed onto them. Unrelenting and terrifying, yet astounding to watch.

"I would think someone like yourself would understand my actions Alucard," Integra told him straight, "It's a simple matter, even for someone like you."

"I want to hear it from you." Alucard explained, still keeping that cold tone.

Integra sighed and removed her cigar, letting out a puff of smoke, "It's very simple."

Alucard's eyes narrowed as she spoke, "I did what I did to ensure you would become the most vicious vampire hunter the world had ever known. To make sure you could be cold and unfeeling when the occasion demanded it."

Her servants eyes went wide before narrowing into blood red slits, "You..." his hands tightened, "...you had no right..."

"I had every right the moment you joined this organization," Integra responded casually, "The moment you pledged your existence to my name and being, you signed away any say you had in the matter."

The Hellsing's eyes looked straight into the Vampire's own, "It was a necessary action, despite anything you say."

_**"That is bullshit!"**_ Alucard roared. This time several windows shattered and Seras covered her ears with her hands, suppressing a whimper of pain.

It was official. Alucard wasn't pissed. He was far past pissed. He was utterly filled with a never ending rage of hate that made his earlier display pale in comparison. The fact that Integra was still alive was nothing short of a miracle.

"No one, _no one, _has the right to decide such a thing!" he roared, screaming daggers at the woman in front of him.

"The sorrow, the suffering you've caused by this action!" he continued, "_Do you have any idea who you've hurt by doing this_?"

Still shocked to the core due to the situation, Seras noticed something...strange about what her master's words. He...never mentioned himself directly... Who was he referring to?

Integra barely batted an eyelash at that, "Not my concern."

Wood cracked under Alucards grip, "It is entirely your concern." his voice went eerily low at that.

"You're job is to protect humans, is it not?" Integra remained silent, waiting to see where he'd go with this, "You know it is. And you've hurt several humans with your idiocy 'master'." Alucard sneered.

Integra's eyes were cold, her expression as cold as stone, "Our job is one that requires sacrifices in certain departments Alucard. You are such a creature that should know that better than anyone, Alucard." the woman told her servant with absolutely no fault in her voice.

"So do not question what I should concern myself with, understand me?"

Alucard narrowed his eyes and his grip tightened further, "No."

In the background, Seras flinched upon hearing that. She never heard her master talk back against Sir Integra like that...

"You have crossed me..." he growled, "...you have crossed me in a way that only a few have ever done before... And by your actions, you have caused pain that even the most vile Vampire could only hope to do in all its unholy life..."

Alucard's eyes flicked to his gloves, "If it weren't for these," the pentagrams and inscriptions on his hands flared red for a moment, "You would be dead already."

Integra had the nerve to actually smirk at that, "Then I suppose it's a good thing those are in place."

The moments after those words were said, Alucard's gloves glowed like a blazing inferno. His eyes followed suit, glaring at the woman who commanded him. In the background, Seras was nearly whimpering. She could feel the killing intent that was pooling off her master...

"Is that all, Alucard?" Integra asked. She had a truckload of paperwork to complete. This conversation was cutting into her time.

"Why...?" he hissed.

Integra raised a brow, "Pardon?"

"Why reveal this to me now!? Why not leave me in some form of blissful ignorance!?"

Some of the rage in his voice had vanished by this point as Seras noticed. Instead...it was replaced by a slight pleading tone. But Integra didn't seem to notice, Instead, she just pointed toward the same envelope that the Hellsing had shown Seras just moments before.

"I revealed it to you because of a recent mission you, Seras, Walter, and Captain Bernadotte shall be heading on."

The envelope practically vanished from the desk and Alucard straightened, reading over the file. His eyes narrowed in distaste at first before widening in... Seras did a double take. For it was shock plastered on her masters face.

_'B-but he's_ never_ surprised!'_ she shouted in her mind_, 'He even had a straight face when that Vampire ran him over with a semi-truck out of nowhere!'  
_  
What in the Queen's bloomers could be on that file that could surprise him more than that?! Actually, what was on that file at all!? She never had a chance to look it over and know what Integra had revealed to Alucard.

Alucard himself felt his rage slip away and redirect itself as he read. His mission involved two targets. Old…comrades of his. Sierra Thompson and Vince Vermin. Former lieutenants of Mariana. The Queen of Vampires and his former master. And they were seen in Jasper, obviously intending on either revenge or just stirring up trouble in general.

"Is this completely sound?" he asked, seriousness echoing through his tone, "None of these up for question?" If those two nitwits were back and in Jasper of all places, Alucard could only imagine the chaos they'd reek.

"Completely." Integra confirmed, "Our Intel has been checked and rechecked. The only thing we're unsure of is the motivation. But given your relation to them, I figured you would be interested."

The envelope slammed shut and Alucards eyes flicked up to her, "Had you told me sooner, they'd be dead already."

"They had been working with agents of their own till now," she told him, "Its only recently that they've shown themselves fully. And if that is the case, their plan might be near completion, which is why we have decided to send you and the Police Girl. As well as a small escort."

"When do we leave?" Alucard demanded.

"Early tomorrow morning."

The vampire crossed his arms, "Very well."

Turning his back to his master, Alucard began to trek out of the room while Integra looked on, "I suspect that I do not need to tell you how to handle this, do I Alucard?"

The Vampire stopped for a moment and glanced at Integra over his shoulder, "No...my master."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Alucard looked like he wanted to say something, but instead turned to leave. His coat billowed out behind him as he walked. Seras looked between her retreating master and Integra. That was…the most amazing thing in her life. Not only had she managed to cool Alucard's rage, but completely redirect it to a new objective, a new purpose. It was no wonder she was his master. The woman was made of steel.

"Come along Police Girl." Alucard called, "We have to prepare."

Shooting to attention, Seras nodded her head life a leaf on the wind, "O-of course Master!"

Alucard said nothing else, only continuing his walk upon exiting the Hellsing's office. Seras on the other hand, gave Integra a small look to see if she was dismissed as well. And when she got a small nod of confirmation, the young girl quickly ran off after her master, leaving Integra alone in her office.

Once they were gone, Integra sank into her chair. She let out a tired sigh and took another puff of her cigar, "Well that went better than expected..." she murmured.

"Agreed sir." Walter nodded, "That could have turned quite violent. You sure do know how to control him though."

"He's a simple puzzle," Integra murmured, before straightening her hair and sitting back up, "Walter, I want you to accompany Alucard and Seras to America. I also want you to bring our head of security."

Walter raised a quizzical brow, "Myself, Alucard, Seras, _and _Mr. Bernadotte? Really ma'am?"

Integra's steely blue eyes flicked to him. She pushed her glasses back up her nose, "The last time we sent an agent to Jasper, you returned with a dead Queen and a newly crowned King of Vampires. I am not taking chances on some sort of vampire god returning next time."

That made Walter chuckle before bowing, "Very well Sir Integra. I will go inform Mr. Bernadotte of this arrangement."

"Please do." Integra let out a heavy sigh and sank into her chair again. This was far too long a night for her.

Meanwhile, Seras was tailing Alucard who was walking through the halls at a brisk pace. She'd seen this once or twice before, whenever he was set on a very particular goal. The first was when they encountered a Vatican special agent known as Father Anderson (She shivered. The priest left her with nightmares for weeks after their encounter.) and the second was revenge against the new guards when they woke him from his sleep.

Those poor poor men.

Seras might not know _why_ they did something so foolish as waking her master up...But the results of it were something that_ everyone_ in the mansion knew about by that point. It was almost a highlight of everyone's day...

Even if it took an hour to get them down...

Still, this was something else. While the rage he had shown her was still there, the Vampire she had come to call Master was a serious as she had ever seen. He was angry, he was excited...he was on a mission.

Only problem?

Seras had NO IDEA what they were going to do. Alucard hadn't given her the envelope, so she had no idea what to expect! She was flying blind, no idea what the hell they were getting into, or why!

So, after fidgeting with her fingers for a few moments, Seras worked up the nerve to bring up the subject, "Um...master?"

Alucard didn't even slow down upon hearing that question, but he did at least give her a small glance as he walked. A glance that Seras nearly cowered under once she saw it. It was annoyance shimmering in the leftover of his rage. Not a good combination.

Seras tapped her fingers together, "I-if it's not...too much trouble, but what...what are we doing exactly?"

She could mention that he had interrupted Seras before she could learn the entire mission specs, but she also didn't want to sound insulting to her master. He looked straight forward once again, still walking at that fast pace of his. Seras was practically sprinting to keep up.

"We are heading to America to ensure two old 'colleagues' of mine are put down. That is all you need to know." Alucard replied in that eerie cold tone of his.

Biting back a whimper, Seras quickly nodded, "O-of course, master!"

Inwardly though, Seras was still confused. Her master had colleagues? But he never spoke of his past, so what could these people get that kind of reaction out of him? Could it have something to do with the conversation that he and Sir Integra had previously? But he'd acted as if she'd hurt the people he was referring to.

These 'Colleagues' seemed more like people he wanted to kill. Painfully. So who were they? Were they plagues upon his past? Had they hurt him in a way that no one had ever done so (to her knowledge). Whatever the case was, these 'colleagues' had sparked something inside her master…a rage that made the young girl shiver in terror.

She almost pitied the small town they were heading to...could it really survive what was coming? Seras honestly wasn't really sure. She'd just have to hope that they didn't leave to much of the town in ruins…

But, come tomorrow she would find out for certain exactly where they were headed, and why...

_London International, The Following Morning…_

One thing that hadn't changed for Seras after being turned? She still hated mornings. The early wake up calls? The sun shining on her face? Just how annoyed everyone was at a early time like this?

Yep, Seras still hated it just as she had while she was human. Hell, she might have hated it even more than before now... Vamprisim just made getting up in the morning a complete pain and drag. Didn't help she had to basically dress herself in a long black hooded dress thing. Walter had given it a name but Seras couldn't be bothered to remember it. Just that she hated wearing it. All the time.

Her mood and everyone elses didn't help that they were rather rushed once they were up. Her master was in a fickle move, barely giving them anytime to wake up before they moved to the airport. When he found out Walter and Pip Bernadotte were the 'escort' that Integra had mentioned, his mood had worsened.

Walter he was angry at for… whatever the reason he was angry with Integra over was, and he was angry with Pip for…many reasons. Pip came with the replacement guards after two vampires had lead an assault on the manor wiping out the original garrison. Over the years Alucard had forged a strong bond with his fellow soldiers of Hellsing.

When they died, it had been one of the few times she saw him somber. He'd even come to their funeral, though he'd stayed off in the shadows, barely noticeable to anyone but Integra and Seras herself.

But the new soldiers weren't… The same as the old. To rebuild fast enough, Walter had gone through the trouble of hiring a mercenary group known as the Wild Geese. Veterans in several campaigns and loyal so long as their contract was in play, the Wild Geese were good men from a skilled perspective to replace the guards.

On a moral perspective, they were pigs and jackasses, the lot of them. Seras often found the men making rather inappropriate jokes at her expense (Several noses were broken that day) and had a nasty habit of annoying Alucard to know end. Whether it was when the off duty guards had a bit too much to drink, or in Pip's case, tried to get even with the vampire… a poor choice if ever there was one, Alucard despised the new guards and let them know every chance he got.

He and Pip often butted heads over this, a fact he brought up all the time. Not bad for a one eyed, cowboy hat wearing ponytailed Frenchman. If one could call Pip anything, he was stubborn. Just like Alucard.

So the ride to the airport had been rather tense for the group of four. But at least getting through airport security had been easy enough. No delays or anything, and their private jet had taken off smoothly without a hitch.

Their plan was a small Learjet, meant for a small compliment of passengers. It was lavishly decorated with smooth wooden paneling, white leather seats, and to Seras's amusement, coolers too. Though she had no idea what was in them. Upon arriving on the jet, Pip had immediately stolen one of four window seats available to them. Alucard had chosen to sit on the opposite side of the plane, while Walter sat on the same side as Pip. A small book rested in his hands as he read to himself. Seras had chosen to sit across from her master, in hopes of sating some of that unsatisfied curiosity.

All night she'd been up trying to figure out what Integra had done to piss him off so. She'd tossed and turned in that insufferable coffin (She'd make Walter pay for getting rid of her bed someday) trying to figure out what had happened. And she figured out _none _of it. So, with a twelve hour plane flight ahead of them, Seras figure she'd be able to squeeze something out of him.

It was a pretty positive outlook all things considered. Until that is, they hit the ocean. Upon being turned into a Vampire, Seras had discovered various...changes, that had occurred to her physical being.

There was the obvious stuff of course. The changing of her skin, the fangs, and not appearing in reflective surfaces. Those were the most obvious changes she could think of. And after that, there were some more subtle changes. Like a weakness to silver and sunlight...

...and a need to drink blood as her only meals...

But with all that behind her, Seras had one change to her body that she never had to deal with until now, and that was the fact that Vampires couldn't cross running water normally. Like the ocean.

Now, had Seras been drinking a pint or so a day of blood, she would have felt only a little weak, nothing more nothing less. But, she didn't. In fact, Seras was a rarity amongst vampires. Not only had she resisted the need and urge to feed...

But she hadn't drank a drop of blood since she'd been turned. Not one. And the only real reason for this it seemed was that...she was afraid to. Afraid of what she'd lose once she did. What could she call herself is she actually...drank blood? What could she really say about herself?

Seras already admitted that she was no longer human. But if there was one thing she didn't want to lose...it was her humanity. What would she be if she abandoned that by drinking blood? Seras didn't even want to consider it.

But with this refusal, it brought with it a various set of problems. There was the risk of her spiraling into a feeding frenzy at the drop of a blood, which had yet to happen thanks to the coffin loophole. So long as she slept in a coffin with the soil of her homeland in it, she remained strong enough to resist the effects. But the sad thing was such a reaction to simply crossing the ocean was not something she could resist.

She really wished she had a private cabin or something so she could suffer alone. But unfortunately, there were only three rooms in the plane. The cockpit, the bathroom, and the main cabin they inhabited. Simple but luxurious Walter had said. A bit too simple now.

And when they hit the ocean, it was like she'd been slammed in the gut. With the exact reaction one would have as well. Seras doubled over and grabbed at her stomach, letting out a low and pained wail, feeling loose and numb all over. Like she was about to heave whatever resided in her stomach. While she did this, the other passengers tried to ignore her painful moan and continue on with their flight.

Mr. Bernadotte picked up a nearby newspaper and hid his expression from the others while Walter didn't react in the slightest. He had seen such a reaction coming a mile away, and continued to read his novel. The third member of the group however, was the one Seras was worried about the most.

Her master.

He was sitting across from her at a one of the window seats and had his hands folded in his lap. His hat was nowhere to be seen at the moment, and his amber glasses rested on his nose. They flashed in the light as they flew, the early morning sun making him scowl slightly.

At Seras's moan of pain though, Alucards eyes flicked to her briefly before he resumed looking out the window, presumably ignoring her. Seras grimaced at the pain she was feeling, and didn't see what her master did following his actions..

He reached down at the console between his chair and the empty chair next to him, and opened it to reveal one of the freezers. Alucard pulled out what appeared to be a wine bottle and opened it, pouring it into two elegant wine glasses. After plugging the bottle, he took hold of one of the glasses and held it out to Seras.

"Drink." he ordered. There was no compromise in his voice.

While such a order might have seemed trivial to anyone else, Seras had a much different reaction to such a thing. To her, the pain in her stomach didn't seem that bad anymore all things considered. In fact she was feeling better already!

But upon seeing her hesitate when it came to his order, her master's glasses slid down his face for a second and revealed his crimson eyes. Both of which were staring directly at her...

"Don't make me force it down your throat Police girl, "he warned her, holding no reservation that his claim was a simple threat. If he had to do it, he would...

"Drink. It."

Seras looked at the wine glass warily, her reservations about drinking the delicious smelling liquid obvious. It both pricked her interest and disgusted her. She had no desire in drinking human blood, but it smelled so good! Hence her reluctance at drinking the stuff.

Something Alucard picked up with ease, "For God's sake, it's not pure blood. It's a concoction of red wine and blood Police Girl."

He held the glass out again "Now. Drink."

Eyes widening slightly, Seras looked at her master with just a tad bit of surprise...and embarrassment. He had never directly forced any type of pure, unaltered or mixed blood to her before. It had always been something like that in the beginning to ease the pain, although wine was not something he had given her before...

"If you don't, we're locking you in the cargo hold with your coffin." Alucard added.

Even with that threat, it took her a few moments before she took hold of the glass...and she only did that because of the obvious tick mark on her master's head. Even his patience had a limit...especially after the events of the previous night.

It would be in everybody's best interest if she simply drank without complaint. Especially when in such a small confined space.

Seras eyed the drink in her hand, its sweet scent wafting under nose and making her blink a few times. It was both attractive...and disgusting. But the pain in her stomach urged her on and so reluctantly she drank. And resisted the urge to spit it all back out.

The taste was a mix of course, just like the substance itself. On one hand, it was wine, something Seras never had a taste for in her life, even before she became a Vampire. And on the other hand...the blood.

Just how good the damn thing tasted nearly made her sick in itself. It was just unnatural...it was disgusting on the biggest level she could imagine. Even worse than the slop they used to serve at her police academy...and that place was horrible in its own right.

But, Seras was a tough girl (as she told herself) and pushed on through.

And before she knew it, the glass was empty and the pain she'd been feeling was gone. It happened so suddenly it made the girl blink when she realized she was holding an empty glass to her lips.

Walter chuckled at that and extended a hand, "May I Miss Victoria? I would prefer you not make a mess as your master once would."

Blinking slightly, the young girl briefly had a blush flash across her face. She normally wasn't that uncivilized... So without saying anything (being worried that she might say something that could make the situation worse for herself), Seras slowly nodded and a handed the empty glass to the butler.

The older gentlemen took it with a smile, ignoring the sour look the _other_ vampire in the cabin was giving him. However, he was very much aware of it.

"Sir, it is quite rude to glare." Walter said without looking.

"Bite me." Alucard sneered and looked back out the window. Seras blinked and Pip lowered his paper with a look of surprise on his one remaining eye.

Walter himself remained passive, "A bit sore over what happened still, sir?" he asked.

Alucard's eyes flicked back to Walter, "What you and my 'master' did was inexcusable Walter." he growled before returning his attention to the window.

The elder's frowned just a tad when he heard that, "I will admit sir, that was not the choice I would have personally picked when it came to that issue..." he admitted, "It was perhaps...too extreme."

"An understatement if I ever heard one..." Alcuard replied, his voice filled with contempt about the whole situation.

Seras looked between her master and Walter, still confused over this whole situation. Pip gave her a look that said, 'What the hell are they talking about?'

She shook her head while letting out a dejected sigh, 'Master wouldn't say...' she mouthed to him. Seras didn't mention the encounter from the previous day deciding it was best NOT to terrify the Frenchman. There was only one way he would react to know how close her master had come to killing HIS master...

Although, Seras was still very curious about the whole thing, even if she knew better than to press her master about it. By the words he spoke, it was quite the deed. And if Walter was one to admit it...then she could only imagine how bad it was.

Still, she supposed that she and Pip might learn about it eventually. Integra had said that she informed her master of it_ because_ of their present mission, so they had to be related somehow.

All they had to do was wait through a...twelve hour flight... Seras groaned. With tensions high between Walter and her master, this was going to be a long, long flight.

_'I should have brought a book…' _she thought, and sank into her chair…

_Vegas International, Twelve Hours Later…_

Well, they didn't kill each other for the most part. The worse it ever got between Alucard and Walter was a stern word or insult here or there. At least the plane didn't crash. Honestly, that was the best thing Seras could have hoped for. She just ignored them the best she could and waited for the plane to land.

Things got a bit dicey for a time during the flight, but she even managed to get some sleep during it...too bad the damn thing just devolved into a weird ass dream, again. One that involved… way too many odd things concerning a…spirit of her gun, the massive rifle known as the Harkonnen…

_'Really..Does master have dreams like this too?...'_ she thought as the four of them entered into the airport terminal.

The terminal was just as busy, if not more so then London International, and Seras scowled slightly at the massive crowds of humans that occupied it, going about their business.

"Why here of all places?" she mused.

Alucard walked past her towards security, "It is the closest area to our mission."

"Frenchman, you handle the luggage." he added without looking back.

Pip's shoulders slumped the moment he heard that order, "Ah shit..." he cursed.

Seras gave the man a pity glance as he marched back toward the luggage area. Her master was being particularly cruel to the mercenary at the moment. Apparently it had to do with an incident involving some sort of prank that Pip tried to pull on Alucard...something even Seras knew was a bad idea.

Still, the fool had gone and done it and now he was paying for it by being his pack mule. Even if Seras found it just a tad bit funny...

Walter also looked after the merc with a hint of sympathy "Sir, shouldn't we perhaps-"

"No." Alucard interrupted, and started forward.

Seras gulped. It was airport security...and her master was wearing a small grin...

This would not end well.

Inwardly, the girl was torn about what was about to happen. For one, she was glad that his mood was improving...even if it was because of something like this. But then again, she felt bad for whatever fool was manning the security station at the time...

So instead of saying anything to him, Seras just followed behind her master, "Here we go again..."

And the guards...reacted about how anyone did upon first truly meeting Alucard. They gawked at him, their jaws practically hitting the floor. It'd almost be funny if Seras didn't know what was coming next.

After scooping their jaws off the floor, one of the security officers motioned him forward, "Please remove any metal on your person sir." his voice trembled slightly as he stared up at the massive red clad man before him.

Alucard's grin never faded, "Of course my good sir..." and so the show began.

Now with how many times Seras had seen this trick, there was one thing she never really got tired of...and that was the random things her master _somehow_ pulled out of his coat. She knew there was something strange about that coat of his. Integra even stuck her head inside once to see what it was like and quickly found herself lost within.

Alucard could fit nearly anything in that coat of his...so upon reaching into said piece of clothing...

_'Wow...didn't see that coming...'_ Seras mused, a small smile on her face.

The officers eyes went wide and their jaws slack at what Alucard had pulled out of his coat, "Sir...why do you have a...a _car door_ in your coat!?"

Alucard smirked as he set it down on the tray, "Better question is, how did I keep it in my coat?"

In the background, Walter let out a small sigh while Seras just gawked at what she was seeing. It wasn't the strangest thing she had seen pulled from that coat...it was surely one of the oddest though. And the worst thing? He was right! That was a better question, even if the guards were utterly confused anyway.

"A-anything else sir?" the guard squeaked.

Alucards smirk widened into a smile, "Nothing metal you need to worry about." he told them and walked on through the metal detector without a hitch.

The guard who had been talking to the Vampire watched him walk away for a few seconds...before gazing at his clipboard...and walking away. One of his co-workers immediately went after him while another took his place in the line, but Seras could swear she heard him mutter something about some broke laws of physics...

Oh, if only he knew...

But with that aside, the rest of the group (sans Pip, who was still busy with the luggage) followed in the Vampire's footsteps and cleared the metal detector...without the alarms going off of course.

Seras thought she was imagining it, but she could have sworn one or two of the officers looked disappointed when she went through without a hitch.

"Bloody pervs." she muttered under her breath.

If it wasn't for the fact that she had to keep up appearances and NOT draw attention to themselves...Seras was certain that she might have broken those idiot's noses...

_'Damn it master...'_ she inwardly cursed, the feeling of someone staring at her following her around as they started to make their way out of the terminal.

"Master can scare those idiots straight, but I can't do a bloody thing...'"she muttered.

_'At least...nothing legal.'_ if she didn't have to keep them alive, they'd definitely be feeling her wrath.

As it was though, they managed to exit the airport, (Pip still struggling with the luggage) and entered the parking lot. Alucard scanned it and frowned, "Walter, isn't there supposed to be some form of transportation?"

"Of course sir. If you'll excuse me." and the butler vanished, leaving the two vampires alone at the edge of the parking lot. People streamed around them, barely paying the two any mind. This was Vegas after all.

Standing alone, Seras quickly took notice of how...impatient her master looked. His constant tapping against his coat was a clear indication of that. He wanted to get a move on, quick and fast, no time wasted.

So to combat this, Seras decided to as a simple question, "So...master, where do we head from here?"

the elder of the two Vampires glanced at the girl, "We are to head to a hotel in the nearby city before moving on to the main destination..." he grumbled.

"...And what is our destination master?" she asked cautiously. His bout of happiness seemed over for now, much to her worry.

"A small town, southeast of Vegas." Alucard answered curtly. His gaze suddenly softened considerably at that.

"Oh..." Seras noted, "That sounds pleasant, I've never been one for big cities myself anyway..."

Considering where he found her, Alucard could imagine such. The little town where he first discovered Seras was quite far away from anything big and bustling.

"It is." he mused, "Tiny, out of the way...just cozy...as some would call it."

That sounded a bit... odd to Seras. Her master using that word just didn't feel right to her. Not with the fierce person she knew him by anyway.

Seras decided to try her luck, "Have you been there before master?" she asked.

Alucard was silent.

"Master?" Seras pressed slightly. She didn't want to sound too forceful, but this was a very small chance to learn something new about her master and this whole situation...

...and besides, she was curious.

But of course, right when it looked like her master was going to turn around and say something...Walter pulled up in a rented car...

'Bollocks...'

Looks like twenty questions would have to wait for now…

**A/N: So this was more of a Seras centered chapter. This'll be the case from time to time, as she's sorta one of three main characters in this series. Obviously Alujack is the other, and I'll leave the third up to you guys to guess. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update guys. Busy with work and such, couldn't get this out yesterday like I wanted. I hope you enjoyed it and such, and please let me know in the reviews. They power my drive to write!**

**Oh, and one little announcement. I've meant to announce this a while back, but after much debate, I am planning a possible rewrite of Another Type of Alien Book 3. This would be a darker more toned story with more of the elements I wanted in the original that I couldn't fit in due to the large cast of the crossover. There will be no crossover if I do this reboot and it will differ significantly from the original third book in several ways. If you guys want me to do this, vote on the poll page yes or no to let me know.**

**Anyway, let me know if you want more of this fic or another, and make sure to review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion

_Las Vegas International…_

The car pulled up to the two vampires. It was a short black limousine with heavily tinted windows. It's trunk seemed exceptionally large, as if to carry something bigger than the usual traveler would carry. It was the perfect transportation for the two.

"Took him long enough." Alucard muttered bitterly and approached the car as it pulled to a stop.

Walter stepped out and ran around to open the backdoor for him, "Sorry sir took me a moment to adjust to the different location of the driver's side."

Alucard let out an _almost_ amused snort upon hearing that, "It is a rather notable change Walter. Hopefully you will be able to deal with it better than you're last time here."

Seras poked her head around her master, "Last time?"

While approaching the vehicle, the Vampire spared a glance at the curious girl, "Walter had a fairly...negative reaction to American driving when he was here last time, it was quite the show actually."

"I would hardly call it a show sir." Walter muttered.

"I would." Alucard insisted, "The driving in Europe is far worse than it is here."

Walter walked back to the driver's side, "Now you're just being stubborn." he called back to Alucard, "Wouldn't you agree Ms. Victoria?"

Seras was taken back just a bit, having been put on the spot suddenly, "Well...I don't really drive much Walter, never had a reason to..."

Walter huffed and got in the car while Seras blushed.

"Sorry."

Alucard actually managed a small chuckle, "As he gets older, his ego becomes easier to bruise. Don't let it get to you."

Looking up, Seras managed a small smile. That was the closest thing she saw to a smile from the Vampire since the trip had began. Patting her on the shoulder, Alucard and Seras got into the car as well while they waited for the last of their group... who just had the pile of luggage he was carrying fall on top of him like a pyramid of food cans at a food market.

"On second thought Walter," Alucard said, watching the spectacle with an amused expression, "He can catch a cab. I'm not waiting for the Frenchman to clean up his act."

"Of course sir." Walter gave Pip a sympathetic look before driving off.

Watching as they left the man behind (and hearing a scream of _'You zhit head!'_ go off in the distance), Seras made a note to ask WHAT Pip actually did to get on her master's bad side so much... But thinking of possible moronic reasons aside, the young Vampire instead took the moment to relax for a second. At least she tried until they pulled out of the airport and into the main street...

And Walter promptly jerked the wheel to the right while letting out a string of curses under his breath. Seras yelped as they were jerked from side to side while Alucard grinned.

"Enjoying yourself Walter?" he asked smugly.

"Sir..." Walter did something that Seras almost never heard from him. He growled, "Please don't be a backseat driver..."

"Driving?" Alucard grinned, "I'm doing no such thing. I'm merely asking a simple question."

"And being a wanker while you're doing it too..." Walter sneered underneath his breath. Seras watched the exchanged in awe. It was a rare occasion to see the two interact like this. Or for Walter to get annoyed at all.

Alucard made a tsking sound, "Now Walter, how would my master react if she heard you cursing like that?"

"She'd probably join in...Sir." Walter muttered, "This traffic is atrocious!"

As if to prove his point, Walter had to swerve again, muttering a stream of curses under his breath. Seras grabbed the door for dear life while Walter swerved. It was like being on the drive from hell!

Looking out the tinted window, Alucard shrugged just a tad, "Seems fine to me."

Following her master's lead, Seras looked out the window as well… and felt her eyes widen while her jaw dropped.

"Mother of..."

Another thing that came with living in a small town for most of her life? Traffic was never something Seras had to deal with...but this?! The highway was flooded with cars! Hundreds of them! They were nearly packed end to end, and all driving over sixty miles an hour! No wonder Walter was getting irritated.

"This isn't so bad." Alucard shrugged, "It's much worse at rush hour."

"R-rush hour?" Seras muttered, nearly giving her master a _'Are you Serious?'_ look.

But with the laid back and relaxed tone he had...well, he wasn't kidding. He was being dead serious. Trying to imagine how bad it could get… Seras decided that was better saved for her nightmares.

"Yep, now if you thought Walter is grumpy now, then you should see him in _that_." Alucard sounded war to happy about that,"It is quite the sight to see."

"I hardly call my pain and misery a 'sight to see', sir." Walter called back.

Alucard grinned, "But I would Walter."

The elder gentlemen sat back in his seat, a slight frown burned into his face, "Of course...sir."

Alucard nearly laughed right then and there at the old man. He really knew how to get under his skin, and loved every second of it. Seras gave the older man a sympathetic look. She knew how bad her master could be if he wanted to be...it quite obvious with him. But of course, she found herself a bit torn. Would she rather have her master in a grouchy mood, or laughing at Walter's suffering? Either or meant a bad thing for someone...but, at least he was acting normal, somewhat.

It was much preferable to the rage he had demonstrated the night before...She pitied anyone who ever activated that rage again...

"Oh praise the lord. There's the exit." Walter let out a sudden sigh of relief. Seras peaked out the window to see them taking the off ramp and leaving the highway from hell behind.

Alucard chuckled silently at Walter's relief. The _'God of Death'_, Hellsing's original trump card was thanking god, for an exit. Oh, how the mighty had fallen...or at least stooped so low that a Vegas traffic might as well have defeated him.

He might have to tell the Frenchman about that...When he caught up with them of course. In the meantime, he waited for Walter to pull in front of the hotel, a rather nice location. It was a large skyscraper, its many windows glistening in the sun. The parking lot had a road that lead right up to the entrance. If Alucard had to guess, this was a five star hotel.

"Well that's rather nice..." Seras commented, looking up and up at the towering hotel, "It'll be nice sleeping in a real room for once."

Alucard frowned at that, "Excuse me?" he had no idea what she was talking about. He knew Seras slept in a coffin, that was necessary (So she thought), but Alucard had never been made privy to where her quarters were located exactly. He simply hadn't had time to focus on it. Well… he had his reasons for not focusing on it.

"Oh..." Seras turned to her master, "It's nothing master, just muttering to myself..."

And despite how much the Vampire wanted to believe that, his gut told him different...

"Don't lie to me, Police Girl. You're quite bad at it." Alucard informed her.

Seras opened her mouth to insist she wasn't...but the look on her master's face suggested this was not a good idea "Just said it'd be nice to sleep on a real room for once master..." she muttered.

Even them, the gaze she was getting from her master was still a bit chilling, "The accommodations at the mansion are just...well, it will be nice to get away from them is all master..."

Alucard frowned right as they pulled to a stop in front of their hotel, "Where has Integra set your quarters?" he asked

Seras blinked a few times. How did her master not know where she was sleeping? He'd been there at least twice. Something really was wrong with him or distracting him.

"The catacombs master, like you..." she said hesitantly.

Alucard's eyes widened for a bit before hardening into a glared that looked like it could set something ablaze if stared at enough. But much to Seras' surprise, the glare wasn't directed at her. In fact, he was just glaring in general, at least until her turned his attention to Walter. The vampire's hands tightened for a moment.

"Master?" she asked, confused. Alucards eyes flicked back to her and his hands loosened.

"We will discuss this later Seras." his tone was cold, not unlike how he acted the night before. And it gave a small message to her. He did not want to talk about it here and now, and likely not anytime soon. Walter finally shut off the car, sending them into silence.

"Until Mr. Bernadotte arrives with our luggage, we might as well check in for ourselves." Walter announced before stepping out of the car.

Alucard followed suite but remained completely silent while doing so while Seras was... Well, she was confused as all hell. But this was Hellsing, so that wasn't anything new...to her at least. Ever since joining, she'd quickly learned that she was probably the most normal person in the organization. Go figure.

"Come along Police Girl, don't doddle." Alucard suddenly said, shaking her from her confusion.

She blinked a few times before blushing a faint red, "Uh...right! Sorry master!" and she followed after him and Walter into the lobby. Quickly catching up to the duo, Seras met back up with them right as they entered the lobby.

It was truly a match for the outside structure. Large, fancy, and obviously worthy of a five star hotel. And like the streets of Vegas, the lobby was crowded as hell too. But that little detail didn't seem to bother Alucard in the slightest, especially as they approached the front desk.

The crowd of people parted before the tall red figure and Alucard stopped at the front desk. He tapped the bell on the front desk once and waited with an unreadable expression on his face. Seras suddenly had a bad feeling about this…

A moment later, a man in a fancy white suit came up to the counter, "Hello sir, how may I help you?" the man asked with no idea of who (or what) was standing in front of him.

In the background, both Seras and Walter shared a look between the two of them. They both had their own idea of how this could turn out. And neither one of them ended well for the man in the white suit.

Alucard though, let a small smile tug at his lips, "Yes, I believe I have reservations under Dormeiz?"

The man nodded, "One moment sir." and began typing into the small computer behind the computer.

While the man did that, Seras leaned over to Walter, "Isn't that your last name?"

"Yes."

Seras blinked, confused, "His-"

"One bedroom suite sir." the man announced, interrupting her.

Alucard raised a brow, "Hilarious. I want the penthouse."

The white clad man looked at Alucard embarrassingly, "Um...I'm afraid that is unavailable at the moment, sir. The Penthouse is currently in use by Kristen Stew-"

However, the man was cut off when Alucard lifted his hand up to adjust his glasses...

Seras looked on in confusion, "What's he doin-"

"Don't question it Police girl," Walter told her, "Just watch."

"My name is Seras..." she pouted. Why did everyone have to call her Police Girl? She wasn't even in the force anymore!

Alucard pointed his finger at the man's eye, "You want to give me the penthouse."

The man went stiff as a board, and his eyes turned a faint red, "I...I want to give you the penthouse..." his voice sounded slow and robotic, unnatural.

From a distance, the duo could easily see a grin appearing on the vampires' face, "And you want to…Kristen Stewart, out to the curb... because she's a talentless hack…"

"A-and...I want to kick Kristen Stewart out to the curb because she's a talentless hack..." the man repeated

With a glint in his eyes, Alucard looked over to his two associates and gestured them over to him while the man just looked off into space, "Walter, have I showed you this yet?"

"No, I don't believe you have sir." Walter admitted. A fact he was a tad grateful watched.

Alucards grin never faded, "I can basically make him say whatever I want. Watch."

He turned back to the man "Twilight was amazing."

"Twilight was amazing…" the man repeated.

That almost made Alucard laugh, "He believes it too."

"Sir, now that just uncalled for." Walter looked disgusted at that, "That is a treatment that not even Iscariot would condone!"

"Oh come on, you have to admit its funny!"

While the two grown men went back and forth, Seras couldn't help but wonder something, "What's Twilight?"

Alucard and Walter went dead still and looked at her incredulously.

She hunched her shoulders and blushed, "What?"

"Seriously? You've never heard of it?" Alucard asked. His glasses had slid down his nose to show a hint of surprise and…relief? In his eyes.

"No, I haven't master..."Seras wasn't a movie person...and her hometown wasn't big on getting the popular trends, so she didn't get out very often when it came to films.

"So...you've never heard of it? And I mean, never?" Alucard asked again, as if to confirm it.

Seras shook her head, still confused on what the big deal was, "No...what is it-"

"Never mind," Alucard quickly interrupted her with a very serious expression, "Forget you ever heard of it, and if ever someone tries to mention it, just run or punch them in the face, understand?"

"What?" Seras blinked, surprised at such an order, "But that-"

"Understand?" Alucard repeated.

Seras was a bit taken aback by this but nodded, "Yes master."

"Good." Alucard nodded, "Now let us never speak of this again."

"...Okay master..."

Giving her a sharp nod of approval, Alucard turned to Walter with a harden gaze, "Well, shall we continue then?"

"I suppose that'd be best sir." Walter agreed, trying not to look at the man who had a creepy smile on his face, his head cocked to the side. It was as if he'd been drugged…

"Excellent." Alucard started forward, leaving the man manning the desk, along with Walter and Seras behind.

"Lets..." the elder man just sighed, "Let us get to our room and inspect it for a time before moving out. I shall call Mr. Bernadotte and inform him of our room change in the meanwhile."

Nodding, Seras followed behind the butler to the lifts. Although during the whole thing, Seras wondered why Integra would book such a small room for the four of them if she knew they were coming...

_'Maybe she knew Master would like to do...whatever he did to that guy...'_ she mused to herself.

Then she thought about the conflict between them yesterday, _'Or maybe she wanted to get back at him for breaking down her doors.'_

The reason could be either, she could be trying to make it up to him...or she could be trying to get back at him. It wouldn't surprise her. When those two went at it, it was both terrifying and a bit funny based on Alucard's mood. Sometimes he was dead serious like the night before, other nights it was…like he was playing with her almost. Though Integra never seemed to return the notion, instead it seemed like Alucard was closer to giving her an ulcer half the time.

_'I have such strange superiors...' _the young Vampire sighed to herself as the lift finally arrived for the group. They entered it and the doors shut behind them.

The elevator slowly started upwards and Seras went back to her thoughts. She definitely had a feeling that the strangeness of her superiors wouldn't be changing anytime soon, or if she even wanted it to. Honestly she wasn't sure if that was a bad thing though. She kinda liked her oddness. She was growing used to it.

Seras stiffened, _'Oh dear...'_

She was...growing used to it, _'Dear god...and here I thought those dreams of mine MIGHT have been a suggestion that I was going insane...'_

She needed some sort of normalcy in her life again...

_'Maybe this town we're going to can provide some...'_ she mused, _'Can't be any worse really...'_

After all, small towns could be very cozy. As long as homicidal vampires were kept far away from them that is. In which case, they weren't quite so cozy. But hopefully, this town would remain far more cozy than homicidal.

The elevator doors opened and she decided cozy could take a hike as far as she was concerned. The penthouse, the thing her master had just acquired for them was...it was perhaps the greatest thing Seras had seen in quite some time. Everything looked so fancy and comfortable...and she hadn't even seen the beds yet! This was just the couches and chairs! One massive large room with a pair of large windows overlooking the entire city. It was fancier than some of the rooms in the Hellsing Manor. A feat Seras didn't think possible, nor did she really care.

_'I will never complain about your weird habits again master!'_ she inwardly screamed, just a short effort away of actually saying it.

Didn't matter, as Alucard smirked, "Pick your jaw off the floor Police Girl. We are here on business."

Freezing as if she had been caught red handed, Seras gave her master a quick nod, "O-of course, yes master."

Smirking in amusement, Alucard was glad to see that none of the recent changes in her life had affected the girls personality all that much. Would have been quite the loss if she lost that goofiness about her. It was one of her defining features, and he did admit it spiced up his rather dull life. And not in the way his master had…

Still, he wasn't kidding when he talked about business. Thoughts on Seras and his Master were secondary at the moment.

Alucard turned to his 'escort', "Walter, where is that Frenchman? Waiting is not something I'm in the mood for."

Walter gave Alucard an apologetic look and closed his cell phone, "Apologies sir, he was caught up in, and I quote, _"traffic from the devils anus."..._Pardon my French."

Ignoring the man's vulgar language, Alucard sneered to himself, "Figures..."

Maybe leaving the Frenchman behind wasn't the best idea...because now they had to wait for him!

Alucard actually let loose a small snarl as he sat in one of the chairs, looking over the city. It's massive towering skyscrapers dominated his view, the penthouse projecting him over the city. It was the king overlooking his keep, his domain. A look of contemplation and...content passed over his face.

He was nearly there. He'd nearly made it back to his home. After so long being separated from it, and being lied into believing his family, his friends wanted nothing to do with him, he was finally going to return.

Alucard let out a small nearly soundless laugh "It's almost funny...it feels like a life time, but it has only been five years..."

Such a short amount it seemed to him now. Being a vampire, his sense of time had seemingly slown to a crawl. Minutes, hours, days, weeks. They were nothing to him, yet each one took an agonizing amount of time to pass. The arrival in Vegas, the trip to their hotel felt like a lifetime ago already, passing by so slowly. It was why he was so annoyed with waiting.

He was...so close, so damn close and yet, he still had to wait... But despite how annoyed he was, Alucard wasn't angry...he couldn't be. Not with where they were going. He was anxious though, anxious to return. How funny that things change as they do.

The only thing that ruined his spirit was the real reason they were here. Alucard narrowed his eyes and felt his hands tighten on his chair. The wood cracked slightly under his grip and the shadows of the room began to gradually darken.

"And to think, those...cretins, are here as well. Plotting...planning... They want to destroy everything I once held dear." he hissed.

His grip on his chair tightened.

Those rats, those parasites...those creatures still not only existed still, but they were seriously thinking of such foolish plans. After the events of his departure, Alucard would think that at least one of the two would be smart enough to realize that all was lost. That if they simply went back to their old lives, he wouldn't bother with them. They weren't worth the effort...

"But no..." he growled, "They're just so _thick_ in the head..."

Seras looked at her master concerned, "M-master?" the room was growing darker.

"So much that they would_ dare_ to attack my home."

"M-master?" Seras repeated, "Are you alright?"

But no matter what she said, Alucard continued his private rant. His anger slowly shimmering and growing. Like a parasite, it infected every crevice, every corner of his being. The chairs arms began to crack and groan.

"Do they think, just because I have gone...that they can run rampant? Make the people I _care _for suffer without me knowing!?"

Alucards anger reached its peak, "I will not _stand_ for it!" he declared, rising from his chair.

The shadows in the room flickered darkly. Seras looked on in deep concern...whether it was for her master's powers looming or his emotions, it was unsure. Alucard walked over to the window, staring out over the city of Las Vegas. Its inhabitants nothing more than ants below, getting on with their lives without a care in the world.

His hands tightened and his eyes narrowed, "This is _my domain_." she growled, "I may have been gone for some time, but _everyone_ in that place is under _my protection_..._My_ shadows cover these lands, it is my place, my kingdom..." light-bulbs around the rooms started to flicker, "And if they think they can just waltz in like this...than the gallows will be waiting for them..."

"Sir." Walter interrupted.

The shadows froze and Alucard turned his crimson gaze on him, "What?"

"Mr. Bernadotte is here." Walter reported

Almost in response to this, the three individuals currently occupying the penthouse heard the sound of an elevator opening. The sounds of footsteps then followed before a familiar face opened the door.

"You von't believe ze crap out zhere!" Pip ranted, walking in with several large pieces of luggage tucked under his arm, "I nearly got into three different wrecks on ze vay here! It vas a night-"

Pip stopped once he noticed the massive room they were staying in...and the looks everyone was giving him, "Vhat?"

"Set the luggage down." Alucard ordered, immediately walking by him, "We're leaving."

The merc stared after the towering vampire, "B-but I just got here!" he protested

"Yes," Alucard turned and glanced at the Captain, "And I can have you unpack everything once we return, but we're leaving."

Pip tried to open his mouth to retort, but Alucard glared down at the man, "_Now_."

"Y-yes sir..." Pip squeaked, and immediately set the luggage down.

Good." Alucard said and continued forward, "Now, we leave."

Seras started after Alucard, grabbing a piece of luggage from the bunch Pip had somehow managed to carry up by himself. It was incredibly long, easily longer than she was tall. She carried it by her side and ran up behind Alucard.

"Wait, master, were are we going?" she asked

Despite knowing that they were heading to a small town of some kind, Seras _still _didn't know exactly where they were heading to.

Alucard's eyes flicked to her, "Police Girl, I already told you-"

"Yes...master, I know." Seras responded, tired of being left in the dark, "But...what is this place called?"

Alucard looked at her coldly. His blood red eyes peaked over his tinted glasses for a moment before his hard gaze softened considerably.

"Jasper. It's called Jasper." he turned to leave, "And it is where I was born."

Watching as the Vampire made his way out of the penthouse, Seras and even Pip looked on in shock.

"...what?..." Seras muttered. This little American town they were heading to was...her master's home?

Even Pip was dumbstruck, even if it was for another reason, "...Hes American?"

"Yes. Yes he is." Walter passed by them, "I recruited him five years ago."

"Five...years ago..." Seras mumbled, remembering her master's words from just moments ago.

"Yes," Walter confirmed, but he didn't go any further with such a thing, "But this isn't something for me to tell you, so let us depart before your master grows more impatient."

Seras stiffened, "Right, good idea Walter." and followed right after him, while Pip followed, wearing a frown on his face.

Several minutes later, the elevator opened up and the four exited, making their way out of the hotel and pass a large crowd of arguing people. A pale faced woman was arguing furiously with the manager, a dull expression on her face even if she was angry.

Seras looked over at the crowd, a little confused, "Wonder what that's all about?" she mused.

"Retribution." Alucard murmured as they stopped in the parking lot.

Seras and Pip looked on in confusion but did not question it. It wasn't their problem and they had their own problems to deal with.

Walter began to walk off, "I shall be back shortly with our transportation," he told the group.

Alucard looked on in annoyance but he said nothing. The quicker Walter returned, the better. He just wanted to get a move on to his destination. And his stance made one thing clear to Seras and Pip. He did not want to talk. And if there was one thing that the two knew, it was _not _to press the Vampire for information if he did not want to reveal it.

So really, unless they wanted to face the wrath of a extremely powerful Vampire, the two members of Hellsing sat in waiting with Seras' master for Walter. And luckily, they didn't have to wait long, as he pulled up in his limo a few moments.

Pip scowled when he saw the vehicle, "Can't believe you got a limo." he muttered angrily.

Alucard walked towards the open doors, "Perhaps next time you'll consider staying silent when others are sleeping then Frenchman." he sneered.

"Will you ever let that go?!" Pip nearly yelled in annoyance. Seriously, it had been nearly over a week since that little incident.

"No." Alucard deadpanned. He and Seras entered the limousine, "As you know, we vampires can hold grudges for a long time..."

Pip stood there for a few seconds before letting out a moan, "And here I thought elephants had long memories..."

If Alucard was willing to hold a grudge for so long... He was screwed. A fact he was more aware of as he stepped into the limo and saw the vampire glare at him briefly before staring out the window as they started out down the road.

This time, things were a little smoother, and they managed to enjoy the ride in silence for a all good things must come to an end eventually.

Being a limo, the was a small plate of glass separating the main section of the car from the driver. Normally, this would be used to ignore the driver or to not bother him with the businessof the passengers.

But even with such a thing set up, the two Vampires and single human still managed to hear a scream of rage coming from the driver's section, just when the limo swerved for a moment or two.

Alucard couldn't help but smirk happily, "Having fun Walter?"

"Sir, shut up." Walter growled.

Pip however, looked confused, "Are you zerious? I'd think we'd be out of that damn city by now?" he growled as well, remembering how much of a pain Vegas' streets were to him as well.

Sliding over to a window, Pip opened it up and prepared to look outside, "How can ze traffic still be zat bad?"

And upon sticking his head out the window...the Frenchman imminently pulled it back inside when a semi-truck nearly took his head off a millisecond later.

"JESUS!" he cursed while Alucard let out a bark of laughter.

"You pull off the imitation of a dog quite well Frenchman. I've been in need of a good laugh." Alucard grinned a toothy grin and reclined in his seat while Pip glared at him hatefully.

"Up yourz you damn vampire."

"Right back at you Frenchy." Alucard smiled. For the moment, his bad mood was pushed aside.

Hearing such a thing, Pip was nearly fuming. And what was said next...really didn't help his mood either.

"Well...sticking your head out the window wasn't the best idea Mr. Bernadotte..." Seras told him, resisting the urge to laugh at the expression the Frenchman had as he had a brush with death.

Pip glared at her with his remaining eye, "Oh thank you zo much Seras." The man responded sarcastically, "Vhat other bit of visdom do you have for me? That zhe sky iz blue and grass grows?"

"Watch it Frenchmen." Alucard warned, his amusement replaced with annnoyance.

"Oh, vat you going to do to me Vampire?" the Captain asked, too annoyed to realize what he was doing, "Vat could you possibly do dats worse that whats going on in here?"

"Well," Alucard crossed this arms over his chest, his tone going flat, "The trunk could always be a better seat for you, or even the roof."

The Vampire leaned in with a sneer resting on the tip of his tongue, "Either or may be beneficial for you, if you truly want to see what I could do in such a confined space..."

Luckily, Pip was smart enough to get Alucard's meaning, something illustrated by his face paling considerably, "No...I'm good..."

"Good," Alucard sat back in his seat and propped his chin up as he glared at the Frenchman, "Now be silent and do not speak in that tone again while in my presence...Understand?"

Pip gulped as if there was a knife to his neck, "Cry-crystal."

Alucard smirked "I'm glad we understand each other." he then looked out the window casually, as if he hadn't threatened Pip just a moment ago.

Pip let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't dead while Seras sat there, confused out of her mind. Sure, Pip had insulted her but it wasn't anything new or overly impactful. He was frustrated at her master's jabs. So...why did her master react so harshly to him? He might dislike Pip, but that was more serious than most of his threats to the Frenchman.

Maybe it was his impatience or something...

_'Yeah, he's just impatient to meet up with...whoever we're going to meet.'_ she reasoned.

After all, far as she could tell he more tolerated her then anything else. The only other time she really saw him stand up for her was when they were attacked by Father Anderson. And on the plane...So if he was acting as such, the person they were going to see must be pretty damn important...

_'I wonder who...'_ she mused curiously, _'Maybe a old friend or something...must be really old though when my master is concerned...'_

Far as she could tell, he was quite old. From the way he walked, held himself, and talked he just had that air about him. His combat skills also had a bit to do with that. If Seras guessed, she probably would put him at about at least a century or so in age.

_'Maybe two.'_

Still, such an age basically eliminated anyone who could have known her master when he was human...or if he was ever human. No, if they were meeting someone who knew her master than it had to be a friend or something.

Hell, maybe it was who he worked for before he joined Hellsing. Maybe some long running organization in America for example. That was the only explanation that made sense for Seras in this whole mess. Not that there was a lot she could, but some didn't hurt.

However, as they finally left Las Vegas behind them and drove through the empty desert, Seras noticed something in the distance. It was glimmer of silver and white at first, and slowly grew into a large cluster of buildings spread out in a large open plain of desert, with large mesas surrounding them.

"Is that it master?"

Glancing out the window, Alucard's expression didn't change in the slightest when he replied. "Yes." his tone was flat and emotionless.

A fantastic way to hide the torment of emotions rushing under his skin.

"Oh." Seras muttered as the town slowly took form in the distance.

It wasn't much all things considered, but Seras thought it still seemed nice. At the very least, it didn't seem like their targets had plunged it into chaos yet. So that was a plus.

It meant that her team wouldn't have to dive right into a battle the moment they got there. Something that made Seras happy for once when it came to her day to day job. They were have time to investigate and maybe even save people before the Vampires for to work on them.

Such a thing had become so rare for the young girl ever since she joined Hellsing, but at least there was a chance now. She just hoped it wasn't a chance that was squandered. It had happened before and innocence paid the price for it. But it seemed that her master was more than willing to fight in this case.

No innocents would be lost.

If she took anything away from her master's...speech, it was that he was more than determined to protect this little town. It was his home, the place he was born (which surprised Seras, it must be one OLD town if he was born there). And unlike her own home, it wasn't a undead wasteland due to some sick vampire scum.

It was alive...and if she knew her master, he would do everything within his power to keep it like that. And to her that meant not a thing could take that town down. She almost pitied the poor vampires that were there. Almost.

They slowly entered the town, buildings and signs passing them by as they did. Alucard stared out the window still, his hand opening and closing repeatedly. The torrent of emotions running just below his skin had not settled. Alucard silently ground his teeth beneath his lips. So many thoughts and questions had him distracted, that when someone spoke, it nearly caught him off guard.

"Sir." Walter suddenly said from the front seat. Alucard's head shot up.

"The ETA is three minutes." the butler reported.

His eyes still hidden behind his glasses, Alcuard sat back in his set and lowered his hands, "Good...thank you Walter." he said quietly.

Walter smiled faintly as he drove, "Of course sir."

With his fingers intertwined, Alucard looked down at his hands. His mind was racing, the situation fully impacting his mind. Five years. It had been five years since their last contact. Was she still there? Had she moved, was she bitter that he wasn't responding?

How would she react to his...changes? Would she be enraged? Appalled? Frightened? Disgusted? Would she slam the door in his face the moment he arrived? Would she even be there?

He wasn't the same little boy she saw those many years ago...hell, Alucard wasn't sure if there was much of him left in his twisted form. So...how would she take it? Him and his explanation?

Behind his glasses, his eyes flicked to Seras, who was sitting stiffly in the Limo.

A better question slipped into his mind, _'How will she react to her?'_

Seras was a very calm, nice, and respectable person. It was something he had always known about her and it was something that hadn't changed during her entire time at Hellsing. Even with how Integra, Walter, and even Alucard himself treated her.

But...how would such a woman react to who they were meeting up with? Her connection to Alucard, and all of it? And of course, how would the vise versa work as well?

From how she acted, he knew that Seras saw him as an immortal being. Probably thought he was centuries old too. Which was only half true. But when both of them met...

Alucard inwardly shook himself, _'Cross that hurdle when it comes.'_

Just another addition to Alucard's list of things he...really didn't want to think about.And considering his age, he had a list that was _far_ too large for his own good.

_'Just chalk it up to my ever worsening luck...'_

Walter spoke up again, "Sir…we've arrived."

Alucard looked up, seeing where they had arrived. A flood of nostalgia rushed through his entire being. The vampire closed his eyes behind his glasses and took in a breath.

"Right. Thank you Walter..."

"Shall I accompany you or-"

"No." Alucard stated firmly. He took in a breath and let it out, "This is my business."

The vampire reached for the door and paused. His hand… it was shaking. Why was it shaking? Alucard tightened his fist and opened the door. He turned back and gave the remaining passengers a commanding glance, "Until I return, you all are to remain here without question. Understood?"

There was no responses, as none were needed. The trio simply nodded, giving the Vampire all the answer he needed. Alucard gave a curt nod in return and moved to leave the car. He ignored the slight tremors that shook him. It was nothing. They were nothing.

The door shut behind him and Alucard took in another deep breath, "Five years later...and it hasn't changed a day."

The grass was a bit longer and the outside of the house was less colorful as he remembered, but...that was the extent of the passage of time. The entire house was the same, the damage from years prior having been covered with new paint and stucco. Nothing more than faint scars now.

With his eyes growing dim, Alucard started to walk towards the house in front of him...his pace eerily slow for even someone like himself. It was as if the walkway he'd walked up thousands of times before had grown longer, as if to account for his longer stride.

But all time passes, and eventually he reached the door. His fist curled and his dead heart hammered against his chest.

It was the moment the entire trip had been building up to. Sure, the others might disagree with him but for Alucard this was the moment he had been dreaming of for the last few years. Whenever he considered returning to this place, this one moment flashed through his mind. The various ways he could play out for him were always different, but now was the real thing...

...and his hands were shaking at the aspect of actually going through with it...

It was almost funny. After all he'd stared down, all he'd fought, killed, and fed off of... Knocking on this door was what got him shaking. Perhaps it was best Seras was still in the car. He did not want her seeing him like this.

Not yet.

Not now.

She knew him as a impossibly powerful and stern Vampire, so seeing a man such as him trembling like a kitten...well, he had no time to answer the questions she would undoubtedly have. Now, Alucard had something he needed his complete and utter focus for.

Knocking on one, single, door...

Hesitantly, he raised his gloved hand, which still trembled like crazy, and knocked. Each knock echoed through the air for him, and for a moment there was nothing but silence... A silence that cut into him like a hot burning knife, soaked in holy fire...

Was she home? Would she answer? Would she-

Such thoughts vanished when the Vampire heard the soft sound of footsteps against carpet...slowly walking in his direction from the other side of the door.

It was the sound of shoes on that damn thin carpet he remembered. She'd just gotten home, or was preparing to go out.

And suddenly, the door creaked open, and his breath caught.

"...Can I help you?"

The door was cracked open, only slightly obviously due to his strange appearance. How could anyone not react that way if someone who looked like Alucard showed up on their doorstep?

Alucard didn't care though. Even if she was obscured for the most part...he saw all he needed to. The woman in front of him had barely changed since the last time he saw her. She was even wearing that damn nurses outfit, even if it was slightly different. Her hair was only a tiny bit greyer than before...but besides all of that, she looked basically the same. Even the four cuts that had been inflicted on her remained. Now a pale milky white against her skin.

He felt a pang of...guilt seeing those scars, but moved past it quickly. Alucard removed his glasses, blinking as the sun practically stabbed at his eyes and heard her stiffen in worry. She recognized the red of a vampires eyes. As well she should.

Alucard looked down at the glasses, running his fingers over them,"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you, mother."

Seconds of silence, dead silence went by the moment he spoke those words.

The vampire watched as his mother's eyes widened, the door slowly creaking open as she walked forward. The expression of absolute shock upon her face was somewhat expected but it didn't do anything to stop the ache in his heart.

"...Ja-Jack?" June asked, a slight trembling in her voice.

The vampire would have removed his hat by that point, but the sun was pointing directly down at him at that moment. He could remove his glasses but not his hat.

Alucard… Jack nodded slowly.

"I'm home..."

More silence followed his declaration, a moment that made the hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand up. It was the moment he had been waiting for. Would she curse him out? Demand that he leave? Slam the door on his face?

There were so many things that could happen that it made him almost regret knocking...

"Oh...Jack..."

Almost. There was so much pain in those words, an ache in it that it made Jack himself-

**-SLAP!-**

And then he saw stars as his mother slapped him, her look of pain briefly replaced by anger.

"YOU DUMBASS!" she roared while her son was nearly knocked on his behind.

"Do you have _ANY_ idea how worried I've been!? I haven't heard a damn thing from you in _YEARS_!"

_'Welp...that's one thing that hasn't changed in the slightest...'_ he mused, his mother's legendary anger on full display.That was also an explanation for his own temper, but... None could beat his mother in terms of her fury.

Jack rubbed his cheek as he straightened, his pale flesh a bright red. A single drop of blood trailed down from his cheek onto his coat, not that he cared.

"I'm...sorry..." he started, knowing it wouldn't help. Nothing he said could have. Despite Integra's involvement, the silence between them was his fault. Had he questioned the lack of responses, then maybe he'd have figured it out sooner. Except that he hadn't.

Maybe it was his fears. Stupid irrational fears, but they were fears none the less. Fear that she merely didn't want to talk to him anymore, to not have anything to do with him anymore. It was perhaps one of his biggest boneheaded ideas of all time, but it was there in the back of his mind...

And because of that and things like that, he had caused such a fury. A rage he fully deserved, just like everything else that happened to him.

He closed his eyes, "So...so sorry for that...I never..." he really had no excuse.

Maybe it would be better if he just left. Taking a step back, the Vampire began to turn around so to make his way back toward the limo. They could easily complete their mission without disturbing her, he at least owed her that much...

But as he did so, Junes look of anger quickly vanished. Oh sure, she was still angry with him, blindingly so. But that didn't mean she wanted him to leave! Not after so long, she couldn't let him go. Not after she just got him back!

"Jack!" she called out as she rushed forward, grabbing his arm and holding on for dear life.

The vampire slowly came to a stop, his head turning in her direction while his face was hidden underneath his hat's shadow. There was a moment of silence between the two.

And in the car?

Well, Pip and Seras were confused to high hell while Walter was rubbing the bridge of his nose to extinguish a phantom pain that had reignited.

"They just had to make a scene didn't they?" the elder muttered.

Seras looked from the car window to Walter, "Um...Walter, what is-"

"It would be far too difficult for me to explain..." he replied, not even turning to look at who spoke to him, "Far too difficult..."

"But-"

"You're master will explain when the time comes Miss Victoria. Now please." Walter kept his eyes on the scene before them.

The two had yet to move a single inch.

"Jack..." June muttered, her voice just above a whisper.

His eyes flicked to the ground, "I was..." he murmured in return, "...I could just...I'd rather not bother you with my-"

But June shook her head, silencing the foolish vampire from saying anything else that was self-destructive in her eyes.

"Please...don't go. You were gone for five years...I'd rather you stay a little..."

After her violent reaction, Jack wasn't so sure anymore, "But, there are others-"

"They can come in too honey. It's no trouble." June assured him. She'd gladly deal with whoever Jack had dragged along with him if it meant she got to finally talk and see him again.

"One of them is Walter." he deadpanned.

"If he behaves he's welcome."

Now that actually surprised Jack a tad. He was certain that she would rather kick Walter to the curb than allow him into her home.

"Are you sur-"

"Yes sweety," June nodded as she pulled Jack along, "Now come on, please. Come inside and sit for a bit..."

Jack was still a bit unsure about that...

"Please...for me, Jack." she pleaded, a sad look in her eyes.

The sad look she gave him, years later…Well, it turned him, the vampire that had faced down hordes of the undead, faced dozens of armed men in single combat, faced the Queen of Vampires herself, and was clearly no longer sane, into putty in her hands.

"Alright, but I can't stay too long..." he warned her.

"Better you're here at all honey." his mother smiled happily.

Letting out one of the smallest smiles that he could manage, the vampire then turned his gaze back toward the limo. He was sure they were watching the entire thing... Seras (and Pip he supposed) must of had a million questions.

So while his mother pulled him back toward her house, Jack gave the limo a small gesture of the head, telling them that it was okay to come out now. And like school children, Pip and Seras fought to get out of the car first.

"Seras, get your elbow out of my ribz!"

"Stop shovin Pip!"

"I'm not shoving, I'm-"

"Enough, both of you." Walter ordered calmly. They froze.

Stepping out of the car himself, Walter walked past the two of them and started to make his way over to the house itself.

"This is not the time to be squabbling like children." he told them, "We are to be guests of the owner of this residence, start behaving as such."

"Yes...sir..." Seras and Pip muttered, twiddling their thumbs after acting like such idiots.

Better it had been in the car though then risk Junes wrath, Walter thought. Though neither had actually heard or really seen the conversation between her and Jack, it was still a safe bet they had to maintain their manners. Lest things get…painful.

With their pointless squabbling done, both Pip and Seras quickly followed after Walter to the house, to meet this mysterious woman…

**A/N: This chapter was way longer than I intended folks, but I like how it came out. Let me know if you did in the reviews or not. Now onto other details. Firstly, I'm not sure how anyone thought that Alujack thought June was dead. He never once said that, and no one gave any indication that, that was what happened. So a bit of confusion there for me.**

**Now, onto the much bigger bit of controversy. The reboot. A lot of people seem very confused on that. I'm going to clarify that the original version of Another Type of Alien Book 3 will not be deleted or discontinued. It simply will no longer be the true version of what happened after book two. The reboot will follow some of the events that occurred, while leaving others out. **

**The main difference will be that the tone of ATOA Book 3 will be more like Book 2's, as I intended. And while some aspects will remain, events like the Gotham Party and the shenanigans in general will be removed for the most part. If you have any more questions ask me. Unless you're a guest, because guys, I can't answer your questions. If you want an actual answer, create an account and ask. I don't remember most of your questions, so it's pointless for you to leave them in a review as a guest. **

**But I digress. I hope you guys enjoyed my story, and remember to vote on my poll for if I should do the reboot or not.**

**Current stats:**

**No: 11**

**Yes: 10**

**I really hope yes wins.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Catching up

_Darby Residence, Jasper Nevada…_

After their little squabble was finished, Seras and Pip followed after Walter into June's house rather eagerly. Upon entering it, the duo couldn't help but notice how...small it was. And yet, it also had a strange '_homely_' feel to it. Seras even remembered her master's previous mention of the town being _'cozy'_.

_'Maybe he was actually referencing this place?_' she wondered. It wouldn't surprise her. He often had a habit of that.

Walter stopped in front of the two when he saw June leaning against the edge of the hall. And her azure eyes were practically drilling into his skull. Seras peaked out from behind the butler and immediately shrunk back behind him. That was a look that could kill.

"You make one wrong move, say one wrong thing, and we'll have a repeat of that night five years ago. Understood?" she asked. Her voice remained a steely calm, but the underlying rage was palpable. June meant business.

Walter simply gave a nod, his arms still crossed behind him, "Perfectly ma'am."

Still glaring daggers at the man, June let out a huff before pushing off the wall and allowing him to pass. She then turned her attention back to Seras and Pip, both who were more than a bit tense. The only one who could talk to Walter like that was Integra herself. So who and the hell was this woman and how could she command such a thing from Walter!?

Their tense nerves weren't even settled just a bit when June's expression softened, "Sorry about that, but please, take a seat and make yourselves comfortable.""Um...right...Thank you." Seras thanked her awkwardly. June nodded and walked off.

Looking at each other, Pip and Seras both started into what could be considered the living room. It wasn't particularly large, in fact it was fairly small. Two single seats and one large couch in the center for three, all set around a lone coffee table. A single television set rested against the wall, which was a smooth creamy color. Seras could've sworn she saw that the walls had been repaired at some point, but brushed it off to the surreallness of the situation.

She then noticed that Alucard occupied one of the seats, his legs crossed and hands folded together. His hat had vanished and his glasses were resting on the table before him. He looked very much like a board trying to loosen up. Stiff and unnatural, but trying to look calm.

He was relaxed due to the fact that he was...home. After so many damn years, after his mind had been withered into nearly nothing...he was home. But, he was tense as well. Tense because of the possible questions, the concerns she might have.

There was so much she could say to them all. And then there was Seras, what she might ask. It was like a damn presentation at school, a concept Jack hadn't had to worry about for five damn years. And the difference was that this would be far more painful for him. He just knew it.

"So..." his eyes flicked to see Seras uncertainly sitting herself on the larger couch, where it seemed his companions all decided to sit.

"This is a nice place..." she noted.

"Why thank you," June sat down on the other single chair, having positioned herself as close to Jack/Alucard as she could. She wore a small smile on her face.

"I've had this place for quite some time, and while it's been through quite a bit...it is a nice place, all things considered."

Jack/Alucard winced slightly at that, even if he didn't show it. He had a good idea what she meant by 'been through quite a bit' could have meant.

"But still, if you don't mind me asking, but who are you two?" June asked, eyeing Pip and Seras.

Jack shows up years later with not only that man Walter in tow, but a one eyed Frenchman with hair longer than hers and a young well endowed blonde women? Yeah, she was just a tad curious.

Seras immediately felt like slapping herself. Walter had told them to act like guests and there she goes, saying something before even introducing herself. She was lucky her master wasn't crossed at her behavior. He might shove her back into her coffin if he was.

"Ah, s-sorry." she quickly said, "My name is Seras Victoria-"

"And I'm Pip Bernadotte, Captain Pip Bernadotte." the merc interrupted the girl, "I currently run security at Hellsing with my men."

Seras glared at him heatedly, and a flicker of annoyance flashed over Alucards face. June raised a quizzical brow.

She then turned to Seras with a small smile, "Quite the rude one, isn't he?"

"Oh, you have no idea..." Jack frowned, considering decking the Frenchman right then and there.

"Hey, vait...what?" Pip asked like the dense idiot he was. But, he would go on to be ignored. Just like normal.

"Now, I'm sorry dear." June apologized to Seras, "I didn't catch your name."

Seras straightened, "Oh, it's fine ma'am. Seras, Seras Victoria."

"Well, thats a nice name Seras." June smiled, noting how respectful the young woman sounded.

Something June appreciated considering the people she knew. It was a very nice change of pace compared to being attacked or insulted by a large sum of people she used to know.

Seras blushed slightly, "Thank you ma'am." She wasn't used to receiving POLITE compliments. Sure, her master gave her a few but his were more vague or mysterious. Seras couldn't really see Alucard being kind like that...it just didn't fit him.

And everyone else...well, it was Walter and Integra...compliments were as common as Pip was _not _being an idiot. So, little to none.

So basically, Seras only knew June for a handful of minutes, and already the woman was high on her list of 'people to hang around more'. A list that was unfortunately small ever since she'd been turned.

"So polite," June chuckled, "Can't help but ask, but what's a nice girl like yourself doing with these nitwits?"

She was of course joking, but really June couldn't think of a reason why someone like her could be part of the same organization as Walter. Although, those eyes of hers did give June a good idea. They were a simple sapphire (Quite nice actually) but she recognized the hunger in them. They were the eyes of a predator, eyes that searched you over for weakness and evaluated how good you would taste, all in a matter of seconds. She had seen those same eyes over five years ago.

Seras scratched at her head and laughed nervously, "Well...ugh...it's a little complicated..."

June waved off any awkwardness that Seras might have felt, "Oh, of course. It's alright, I'm sure it is quite complicated."

She then pointed over to Alucard, "Anything that might have this guy involved has to be a bit complicated."

Inwardly, Alucard let out a sigh. It seems that they wouldn't have to explain that little detail about what Seras was yet. But unfortunately, June was now focusing on the Vampire himself, much to his nervousness. Much as he missed his mother and wanted to talk with her, her playful mood was something he just wasn't used to.

"Speaking of, mister, what's with the getup?" June asked, running her eyes up and down Jack's admittedly over the top attire.

The vampire blinked while Seras paled even further. It was probably the most casual she'd seen anyone with her master... Who _was _this woman!? No one had ever questioned her masters opinions or attire before and lived to tell the tale! No one but Sir Integra anyway.

"Well..." Alucard pinched his coat slightly, "Its just something I picked up one day..."

"Really?" June didn't look like she believed that one bit, "And here I thought the hat you wear was a bit too much..."

Alucard shrugged, "It handles the sun." he replied.

"And about as subtle too."

As the two exchanged some snarky comments (most of which were from June), the others just sat in the background with a few different reactions. Walter had seen such a thing before, so he wasn't surprised all that much. Just thankful Alucard had yet to cause any real chaos in Jasper or Vegas too. Though Walter knew it was only a matter of time...

Pip was nearly laughing his ass off at the exchanged, barely resisting because he was afraid of what Alucard or Seras would do to him otherwise.

And Seras?...Well, she was just silent as the grave. Honestly, she was surprised this women was still alive. Most people who made snarky comments at her master found themselves quite dead or incredibly injured. It was driving the young girl insane, wondering how this woman got away with talking to Alucard like that, until one comment from Alucard suddenly explained it all.

He pinched his nose and sighed heavily, "I've worn this attire for years, even around you, and you never once commented on it before mother."

"MOTHER!?" Pip and Seras shrieked in unison.

**-THUD!-**

Both June and Jack looked over at the others with a confused look on their faces. Walter was fine, looking as stoic as ever. He was simply remaining silent, resisting the urge to rub his nose. That phantom pain had flared up again.

Pip on the other hand...Well, he was out like a light. It looked like the man fainted or something. It was quite a sight, since he fell forward and knocked his head against the coffee table with a thunderous crunch. He lay on the floor in a heap, dazed and quite confused.

And Seras nearly joined him too, only hanging on due to the fact that she was too shocked to even consider fainting. Her jaw was practically touching the floor though, and her already pale white skin looked like paper at this point. All the while her mind was racing at a thousand words a minute.

This woman, this average middle aged American woman, she had...she was her masters mother!? It didn't fit into her mind, she felt on the verge of fainting! Stars danced across her vision and her eyes fluttered repeatedly, while Seras swayed back and forth all the while.

And while the young Vampire was teetering back and forth, June looked at her son with her own confused expression. After all, most people did not react like that to…well anything.

"What's with them?" she asked. But upon seeing the nervous look on her son's face, June crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. A smug smile spread over her face.

"Jack, did you not tell them about me?" she asked, her tone just a bit too sweet.

That was almost the tipping point for Seras. The stars shifted into Tweety birds and she promptly slumped in her chair, looking quite dazed.

"There was never a reason too..." Jack mumbled, nearly sinking into that massive red coat of his. He tapped his fingers nervously.

June huffed, "Still, it would have been nice to know that you at least talked about me...even if you were too busy to write me back."

Even if she was only being half serious about that, Jack slumped even further down in his chair with a more mournful look on his face.

"Mother..." he nearly whispered, "That...wasn't the reason why..."

Junes more smug look faded into a questioning, almost pleading look, "Then why?"

Why had her son, her only pride and joy, her only family, her baby never respond to her? No calls, no letters, no emails, nothing. Just stone cold silence. Had he wanted nothing to do with her and this visit had been a sudden sprout of conscious from him? Had he been trapped somewhere and only recently returned? Why? June wanted, no _needed _to know the answer.

And the answer came when Alucard raised his long arm and pointed a single accusatory finger at Walter, "Ask. Him." Alucard hissed.

Noticing the anger behind his voice, June looked over at Walter. The man was just as stone faced as he was once he walked in, but for some reason June had a feeling there was a reason for that now. So, falling back on her distrust of the old man, June glared at Walter with a ferocity burning in her eyes.

"Why haven't I heard from my son in the last five years...?" June asked. Once more, steely calm had returned. It failed to hide the inner rage building in June.

Walter didn't let that effect him though, "Mrs. Darby, rest assured it was not my intent or decision to keep your son out of contact from you for the past five years. In fact, I was against the decision." he explained quickly and cleanly.

June narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Then who. Did?" she demanded.

"Sir Integra. My superior." Alucard answered for him. Finally breaking out of her daze, Seras looked up in utter surprise at what she just heard.

_'Sir Integra...did what!?'_ she yelled in her mind. Her boss, her master's master...had kept him out of contact with his...mother (something Seras_ still_ had a hard time believing) for...five years? Why in god's name would she do that!? It sounded...so cruel, very cruel.

With June however, her hands tightened, "You mean...I haven't heard from you for five years...thought for days on end about why you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore, and it was your boss this whole time?"

Jack sighed, "Yes."

There was a tightness in Junes posture, a sign that she was very, VERY angry, "And why. Would he _or _she. Do. That?" she growled angrily.

Alucard remained stationary as he spoke, "To make me into the ultimate vampire hunter. Simple as that. She believed you and the others would be a distraction. That I would be too soft if kept in contact with you. So, she blocked off any attempts to communicate with each of us. My letters to you were taken and burned while yours were hidden away in her desk. She made me believe you wanted nothing to do with me, that no one would. To force my emotions to the surface and manifest themselves in a hate that could be channeled into my job." Repeating what his master had done made Alucard's voice go tight and his own anger starting to bubble up...

He shoved it down and looked away, "It was all for my job, her business..." he sighed, "That's all...And it worked. For five years I was nothing but her trump card. The pet vampire, a ball of fury and hate that killed without remorse or pity."

The markings on his gloves flared a deep red for a moment before darkening again, "Five years."

"It's been...so long." he muttered, "So long that I've been fighting monsters, acting as if I was nothing different. As if I'm any different..."

Alucard sighed, "It's no wonder you didn't recognize me once I knocked on your door...The person I once was...whatever is left of him, he's far gone..." the vampire turned his head away.

This was supposed to be a happy reunion. Seems he couldn't even be given that. Go figure. He was just a colossal screw up. The events from five years ago, not contacting his mother in those five years since then...and now this.

_'Seems all I can do is kill Vampires...'_ he mused bitterly, _'...It's all I'm good for.'  
_  
He thought that, shimmering in his self loathing for a few good solid moments. It only ended when a slender hand reached over and grabbed onto his shoulder before slowly twisting him back around to face his mother.

"You always were too hard on yourself Jack." she told him with a small smile, "Even five years ago. I would think that in five years, you would be able to calm down just a bit." she shook her head slightly.

Her smile grew a touch larger, "But you haven't changed as much as you think," she giggled, "If you're still that thick in the head, then you're still my baby somewhere in those fancy clothes of yours."

Alucard was quite thankful he had complete control over his blood flow. No need for Seras or Walter to see him blush.

"And now you're just doing that on purpose." he mumbled. Thank god the frenchman was asleep.

June smiled and sat back in her chair, "Maybe a little."

Still wheeling from the revelation of what Sir Integra had done, Seras couldn't help but look on at what was transpiring in front of her. Her master...was this really him? He always seemed so serious and confident, but in front of his...mother ('Really!? What the hell!?'). It was like all his emotional wounds were showing... and Seras didn't even know that he had any!'

He had always been an unmovable object around her. She assumed he was simply immune to such things as emotional wounds. But apparently he had quite a few... It actually made Seras feel quite bad about all of it. She never knew how much her master felt, hell she never even knew about the entire incident with his mother (or that he even had one!)!

He had helped her adjust to her transformation (even if it was in his own 'special' way) and she never knew? What kind of servant/fledgling was she?

_'Might need to ask him more in the future._' she decided.

If she was to be a better servant anyway, at least she could better understand him. Seeing him like this alone made him seem less...terrifying. He wasn't just a terrifying beast of destruction who liked to wise crack and utterly screw with Pip with every chance he could get.

It's amazing that his...mother, could bring out something like this with her master...

It gave the young woman yet another reason to get to know June. If her master wasn't one for talking most of the time, then maybe she could finally learn something about him from his mother...

_'Man...'_ she mused, _'Never thought I would consider that...'_

Hell, she didn't even think Alucard's mother _was _alive. In fact, June still looked fairly young... Which raised yet another question, which unfortunately, Seras did not keep to herself.

"How old are you really?" and immediately she shut her yap. Sometimes Seras's inability to keep her mouth shut work to her advantage. This was not one of those times.

Stopping their conversation for a moment, June and Alucard looked over to the young Vampire in surprise. And remarkably, Alucard did not look enraged...or even annoyed. He looked more...shocked that she would ask such a question.

"Me?" June asked, pointing to herself with wide eyes, "Well, how old did you think I was?"

Seras shook her head rather embarrassed, "Sorry ma'am...I wasn't asking you..." she looked over at her master.

Eye visibly twitching, Alucard sunk back into his chair again and covered his face with his hat (Which he pulled from his coat). He was not going to get into this conversation. Not here and not, no-

"Oh, him?" June pointed over to her son, "Well...it's been five years so..."

Alucard's eyes shot open.

"Twenty-One" he cut her off, not wanting to have his mother of all people revealing this little fact...

"..." dead silence.

"I'm...twenty-one years old." Alucard repeated. That was not something Seras would have been able to predict. No one could have.

"Bu-but..." Seras stuttered, utterly shaken with what she had heard.

When she had been found by her master, Seras was merely nineteen years old (Technically still was). And by her master's appearance, power, intelligence, experience...she figured that he was easily _twice_ her age at least! But if this was the case...then...then...

She did the math.

"Yo-you were...sixteen?" she stuttered, "Whe-when you were-"

"When I was turned, yes." Alucard answered for her. He scratched at his neck, feeling the vile marks forever burned into his flesh by that woman all those years ago. For a moment he almost decided to tear at them, but quickly shoved the feeling away. It didn't do anything last time, it wouldn't this time either.

The revelation of her masters true age made Seras almost faint once again. He was younger...he was just a teenager when he was turned into a Vampire. Even with her own experiences, Seras could only imagine how that was for the young boy...

Honestly, the only question left was how, but... Even Seras big mouth wasn't _that_ stupid. If there was ONE thing Seras knew what not to ask about, it was that. She knew her master that much, it was a subject that no one should honestly ask about unless it was absolutely necessary.

And if he was that young when it happened, the memories had to be horrid. Seras had chills when it came to the events that lead up to her transformation, but this was a whole other level. To be a sixteen year old and turned? Likely against his will if she had to guess...

It was no wonder he was bitter at times.

"S-sorry for asking..." she apologized, trying to disappear into the couch.

"Its alright..." Alucard said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "You...were just curious..."

Truly he couldn't blame her for it. With such a bombshell being dropped on her head, she had to have more than a few questions... He just wished that wasn't the ones she chose to ask. He had enough on his plate without delving into his past too.

June looked from Seras to Alucard again with a suspicious look but said nothing for the moment. Well no, she did say something.

"You realize she'd going to be pissed when she finds out you're back, right?" she asked. Alucard froze and inwardly cursed.

Oh yes...her...

"That was one of the first things I actually considered once I discovered that our mission was set here," Alucard admitted, "And for the moment, I've been trying to think of a plan that would end with as little suffering on my part as possible."

"And how is that going?" June asked with near morbid curiosity.

"About as well as you would think."

June winced, "That bad?"

"That bad." Alucard let out a pathetic sigh, remembering how bad he had fucked up.

"Please remember, while I had a chance to leave some sort of note for you… I left nothing for her." Regret filled his being, "It's been five years since I abandoned her, five years after I did something so horrid to someone like her..." he muttered, "There is no way that she won't tear me apart..."

"Again and again and again." June agreed.

Alucard looked up from his hand at his mother, "You're taking this remarkably well all things considered." he noted. He expected his mother to be far angrier or…something, just not this.

Seras simply watched the exchange once more, confused to high hell as who they were talking about.

June smiled, "Oh, don't get me wrong... I'm pissed all to hell, especially at that damn boss of yours."

Alucard winced quite a bit, that smile was something close to a death sentence...especially if they ever met face to face, "But," June added, "Besides that...I'm just glad that you're home sweety. You've been gone for too long."

Despite the ominous retribution that was coming for him when it concerned someone else he had to visit, Alucard let out a small smile. The closest thing to a genuine smile he'd given since… Seras blinked a few times. Since he'd turned her. That was…

"Far too long. Far, far too long." Alucard cut off her train of thought. There was no denying the time that had passed. It had been almost centuries in his opinion...

"But, that's not longer the case, now is it?" he added.

June smiled, "No, I guess it's not..."

Then she clapped her hands together, "That said, you should probably head over there now. If she finds out you were here and didn't stop by to say hi, you'll probably regret it."

Alucard grumbled, "I'm certain that no matter what I do, I will regret it..."

"Well, might as well get it over with then." June shrugged, "Besides, I'm sure that after she's done kicking your butt, she'll be more than happy to see you again."

"Yeah...and then I'll have to worry about her crushing my spine in a hug." And the sad thing was, he was certain that it was going to happen anyway. It was just in her nature.

Alucard then stood and looked to the others, "It's time we moved on."

He looked at the unconscious Pip on the floor, "Walter."

"I have him sir." the butler sighed, dragging the man out by his ponytail. Pip's head hit a wall and he grumbled something in his sleep about fish and chips.

Giving Seras a look to follow the man, Alucard turned back to his mother with a regretful look, "I'm sorry that we can't stay longer..."

"I know," June got up from her chair and walked up to him, "Job and all. Even if I hate your boss, I won't keep you away from it."

Besides, it's not like she was going to let him get away from her again. June was certain of it. After five years of absence, it would take the devil himself to keep those two apart.

Alucard ran a thumb over his glasses, "You can...always come with us if you want..."

June shook her head, "I'd only get in the way." she told him, "I would have five years ago, and I would now..."

She saw Seras leave and looked at Jack again with a more serious look. Time to ask the true question that had been bugging June since Jack had arrived. Besides why he'd been silent.

"Before you go though, who is Seras really. I know she isn't human."

Hanging his head, Alucard let out a sigh. Sparing a look behind him, the Vampire was at least happy to see that this was brought up without Seras around...

"Some time ago...I was on a mission, but during it..." he sighed, "I made a mistake... A vampire was allowed too much freedom. He nearly escaped from me. I was lucky in one regard." he thought back to that night so long ago.

"His blood lust slowed him. On the other... he had left a human on her death bed, bleeding out as he fled. His mistake was attacking her. I caught up with him and put him down."

"But..." he mourned, a flashback to the incident occurring within his mind, "I was too late at the time...the wounds she had been inflicted with were fatal. She would have bled out within the hour if I did not do anything." he sighed, "And it was my fault for not defeating the Vampire in time..."

"So..." Alcuard hesitated for a moment, "I made a decision... I gave her a choice: I could leave her to her fate, let her gain her peace with someone by her side, or..." he hesitated again, "Or give her a second chance by embracing the night..."

"She chose the night."

The Vampire leaned against one of the chairs as he explained, "Since then, I've tried to help her with her abilities...even if she could be a bit thick at times."

June chuckled at that, despite the tense atmosphere, "I believe you were like that as well." 

If the Vampire heard her, then he ignored her quip, "And so, it resulted in the young woman you just met..."

June briefly looked down the hall where Seras had gone, swearing she'd seen a flash of blonde hair, "For a vampire, she seems...remarkably human."

"It's because she refuses to drink." Alucard stated plainly.

Now, June hadn't expected that, not in the slightest, "But...if she doesn't drink, how isn't she..." the nurse was _well_ aware of what would happen to a Vampire if they don't drink blood. she had seen both results of it in person. Back when Jack had been in such a position years ago.

"She sleeps in a coffin with the soil of her hometown. It keeps her energy up." Alucard said.

June raised a brow, "That actually works?"

"It…" the vampire looked to the nearby hall.

"She refuses to drink anything pure." he explained a bit more carefully, "The fluids she drinks have blood laced into them, but that's all. Things like fruit juice and such, just enough to sustain her without changing her too much..."

And while he wouldn't admit it, it was something he was actually happy for...most of the time. The problem was, there was nothing left for her to preserve. Her humanity was gone, and by simply ignoring her need to drink, she was going to get weaker and weaker until she was more a hindrance than help. The coffin was the only delay, and well…

They'd lied about that. The coffin did nothing, but the placebo effect was very strong with Seras. As long as she believed it worked, it seemed to stave off blood starvation. That and the tiny amounts that Alucard had given to her.

"That's actually pretty clever." June admitted, referring to the blood mix, "Where'd you come up with that idea?"

Her son shrugged, "I drink it myself when bored or a little thirsty."

June raised a eyebrow at that, "You drink fruit juice?" Didn't seem to fit his new persona or…body. Another question for another time was how Jack got so big…

"Well, no..." Alucard trailed off, "...I just tried it with some other stuff...like soup, soda...wine..."

His mother's eyes narrowed, "Wine? You drink?"

"I can't get drunk if that's what you're asking," Jack quickly answered, "trust me...I would know."

Obviously that didn't help with June, "You've tried in the past?"

"I'm 21. I fail to see the problem."

Rubbing her forehead, June sighed, "Age isn't the issue here Jack, the matter is that you tried to get drunk before..."

"And I didn't, so I still fail to see the problem." he replied.

Nearly having the urge to smack him upside the head, June sighed again, "Then please tell me why you tried..."

Alucard opened his mouth to answer-

"And don't say that you were bored!"

"I was curious." he said simply, "I knew most foods and drinks had no effect on me. I wished to see the extent of the change."

June just stared at him, partly in disbelief and partly...because she could actually see the logic in that, somewhat.

"Ugh..." she sighed, "Boy, you are something else...you know that?"

"Would you have preferred my attempt to be purely out of self pity instead?" he shot back.

"Hey," she gave him a stern look, "Don't start, you're making me worry enough as it is without adding _that_ to my mind."

Alucard decided it was best his mother didn't see him doing his job. Then he'd never hear the end of it. He was just lucky that she missed out on some of the more...graphic events that took place five years ago. If she saw what he did currently however...

Alucard shook his head, he did not want to think about that.

"But," June sighed reluctantly, "I'm kind of holding you up, aren't I?"

"It's fine, I was gone for five years." Alucard said dismissively. He slid his tinted glasses onto his face, obscuring his blood red eyes.

"Yes, but again, you have others who have missed you too Jack." June insisted.

Eyes softening behind his glasses, Alucard hung his head slightly, "I know..."

He might have been somewhat kidding about what an old friend might do to him (and there wasn't that much kidding in that), but the Vampire knew that this wasn't the only reunion he was bound to be a part of...

...or that the next one would end as good as this one did. He'd left nothing for them. Only a letter for his mother. And before he'd vanished, his time with them and shrank so far that. He had alienated them. And even now he had a feeling that wouldn't change. He wasn't the same person he once was all those years ago.

Any positive reactions they might have for him were likely to fly out the damn window the moment they found out what he was like. Hell, his new appearance was likely going to freak them out and separate them...

Alucard wanted to sigh. Say what he could about his mother, but maybe leaving them alone would have been a much better idea. At least then they'd be left with his original form to remember. Not this.

"Oh enough sulking!" June ordered, suddenly shoving him forward, "You have old friends to meet. And your fledgling is probably tired of waiting in the hallway!"

Clamoring to not lose his balance, the Vampire looked over at the hall his mother was referencing. And upon focusing on it, he did sense that Seras was standing on the other side trying to listen in onto their conversation.

But before Alucard could call her out on it, he quickly found himself nearly booted out of his mother's house, the woman not being willing to see if he was going to get cold feet or not.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he hissed, straightening himself up, "No need for violence."

"Then move!" June ordered, "You've got people to visit!"

"I know, I'm going!" he started down the hallway, grabbing a startled blonde vampire by the collar.

"Eep!" Seras found herself dragged out from her hiding spot rather forcefully by her master.

Alucard wore a less than pleased expression,"A bit rude to easedrop, isn't it?" he asked her, nearly dragging the girl back to the limo like something out of a cartoon.

"I-I was ju-just-" Seras tried to mumble out a response, afraid that her master was going to be furious about her actions.

He could send her back to the hotel, or back to the mansion, or just lock her somewhere as punishment for her-

"Curious, I know." Alucard sighed.

"But there is such a thing as privacy Police Girl." he added.

They reached the limo and he practically tossed her in, "Learn it."

Nearly slamming headfirst into a window on the far side of the vehicle, Seras gave her master a frantic nod while upside down, "Y-yes sir."

With a frown accompanying his face, Alucard eventually got into the limo as well and slammed the door shut (enough that it looked as if he was going to tear the handle off), "Good."

Sitting in place, Alucard nodded to Walter in the driver's seat and the limo started forward. He looked out the window and nodded at his mother as they passed, June giving a small wave as they drove off. His hand tightened with the urge to return such a notion. Alucard let out a sigh as they passed, his mother's house vanishing as they pulled down another street.

It was finally around this time however that a certain Frenchman let out a small moan, "V..vhat happened?"

"You accidentally smacked your head against a coffee table when you got up to go the bathroom." Alucard replied, not wanted to deal with Pip's banter at the moment.

"I did?" he sounded confused.

"Yes, you did. Now shut up." Alucard ordered, making his mood clear.

Still not sure if that was right, Pip decided to remain quiet. The looks Alucard and even Seras were giving him were...not promising (and the Frenchman was not looking forward to getting tossed out of a car).

Instead, he focused on other items at hand, "So...vhere are ve going now?" he asked instead hesitantly, hoping to not draw the wrath of the Vampires.

"That is none of your concern." Alucard stated firmly, "And at the moment I am debating whether or not to send you back to the hotel for the majority of this mission."

The Captain was quickly realizing just how high on the Vampire's shit list he was at the moment...and if he should request a transfer or something. But, the universe was nowhere near as kind to the man, that was sure.

"Sir, perhaps you should hang onto that notion until after we have completely examined the details of the situation." Walter advised from the driver's seat.

Alucard promptly glared at the butler, who didn't react in the slightest, "I don't need your two cents Walter." he growled.

"It was just a suggestion sir," Walter replied, not too shocked at the Vampire's aggression, "That is all."

"I noticed." Alucard sneered, sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed.

Walter let out a small sigh and refocused his attention on the road. Alucard was in one of his moods. Best to just let it pass through.

Seras on the other hand, was trying to stay as far from him as possible right now. Considering that he caught her listening in...and how angry he was (he might be scowling, but Seras could tell that there was more going on inside his head at the moment), she would rather not get on the bad side of his increasingly worsening mood.

Having her master annoyed at everyone but her was the best option for the young girl. She'd never fully earned his ire yet... But she dreaded the day when it was finally unleashed on her. She had seen lesser creatures getting killed in extremely painfully ways for just mildly annoying him...

Seras had only imagined such things that could truly enrage her master and none of them were pretty. What Sir Integra had done was the closest she'd seen him to angry beyond match, and yet... She had a feeling that his rage was even greater than that.

She hadn't even seen the full extent of his powers, just bits and pieces of what her master could unleash unto his enemies. And with his emotions unhinged like that, Seras could only imagine what monsters and nightmares her master could unleash...

...And she duly hoped that whoever he unleashed it on fully deserved such hell... Otherwise...She would pity the poor sods. But, at the moment she was only pitying herself.

_'Why the hell did I try eavesdropping on him!?' _That was one of the most idiotic things she had _ever _done!

Her master was...well, a master at being undetectable and hiding from the four senses of any human in the area. So what possessed her to try and hide from him and listen in on him and his mother? It sounded so damn stupid in hindsight

But she was curious! This was the woman who was responsible for his very existence. And she was an American mother! Combined with the fact that he was actually...what? Twenty-one years old (they were nearly the same age!), her master's mother was American.

And if he was born here in this little town, then he was American too. Her dark, gloomy master was a twenty-one year old American...what?

_'Suddenly his temper makes a lot more sense….'_ Seras inwardly muttered.

Angry protective mother, an American, and being turned at a young age... It was amazing that he was able to be calm at all...And even then his calm was...scary. Always scary with her master.

It seemed that even when he was at peace, he even let out a aura of...sinisterness. It gave her chills at times. So picturing him not like that was...basically impossible. Hell, it would be a act of god if he was ever something different.

_'Meh, if that ever happens, I'll walk right up to him and give him a big kiss...' _she inwardly muttered, believing that she would win the lottery before THAT happened.

And given that he was a near seven foot tall vampire of death and destruction...yeah.

Never going to happen.

Still, with her master's sour mood, the rest of the car ride was filled with relative silence. With Pip wisely keeping quiet along with Seras, the trio just waited while Walter drove them...somewhere.

Alucard watched the passing desert landscape, a melancholy look on his face. He'd finally found his mother again, reunited. That ache that had been in the back of his mind for so long was satisfied, and he felt… a feeling he only normally felt while hunting. Alucard felt happy.

Oh sure, there was still that other little detail to take care of, but he did truly feel happy now. And even with the inevitable train of pain on its way, he knew that things may turn out okay. So long as his…

"Sir." Walter interrupted the vampires train of thought.

Alucard looked to the driver's seat, "What?"

"We're…here. At the location."

A smirk formed on Alucard's face, "Decided to see if I was telling the truth Walter?"

"Sir, I suggest you just go." Walter muttered, rubbing at his nose, "Sir Integra will be calling for a status update soon, and I'd prefer to have your reunions tied up by then."

Alucard shrugged, "Very well Walter." he said.

The butler had a point. There was only one last reunion for the vampire.

It was time to meet up with the Autobots again…

**A/N: So…wow. Lot of dialogue in this one. Sorry bout that folks, but I promise we'll get some action next chapter! Maybe…perhaps. I don't know, we'll see. Let me know though, was the reunion good or did I royally fuck it up? Let me know please.**

**Now, real quick, I took down the poll for the reboot of ATOA book 3. Why? Because you guys… *Sigh* You guys are so… I don't want to insult anyone so I'll keep my rant to a minimum. You assumed far too much. All the reboot would honestly due is remove the crossover element and focus more on the characters of ATOA themselves. Shenanigans would still go on (When the mood fit) and there would be far more screen time for the characters that was fitting. So the reboot will happen, even though you guys for some reason thought it was going to turn the series into like… Game of Thrones or something. It won't, it'll simply lower the cast count and keep the story more streamlined.**

**That's all I'll say, send all flame mail if you want, but my mind is made up. After I find a good stopping point in this story and do about… Three chapters for Will of the Primes, the Reboot will happen. Please guys, ask questions (And to that idiot guest, why would I not include the pregnancy? Seriously? And the baby would look like a Cybertronian…obviously.) before you assume I'm going to utterly destroy the work I pour my free time into.**

**Alright, make sure to review guys, and PM. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dark Meetings

_Nevada Desert…_

Alucard sat up from his seat and stepped outside of the limousine into the rapidly cooling desert air. The sun that once hung high into the air was rapidly descending below the skyline. Splashes of orange and purple colored the sky, and a few twinkling stars were peaking through. It would be night soon, the perfect time to hunt.

He looked back at the other occupants of the limousine, in particular the driver, "Walter, you know what to do. But wait for sometime before following me, understand?"

Walter gave a nod, "Of course sir."

Seras however, did not, "W-wait, but master!"

Alucard's eyes settled back on his fledgling. There was no patience in them, "Wait. For. Me."

His tone was cold and forceful, similar to the one he used when he told them to stay in the car at his mother's house. Alucard was not leaving this up for discussion, not even with her. Realizing this, the girl sat back in her seat as her master shut the door as he turned to walk toward...what seemed to be a massive rock formation.

_'His friends live in a rock?' _Seras thought, a touch confused. But then again, that's all she ever was lately. Hopefully she'd get some answers soon, because being left in the dark was starting to irritate her.

Alucard continued on through the desert, leaving his compatriots behind. He knew that normally Walter wouldn't let him out of his sight so casually. But after recent events, Integra's secret being blown, it seemed the butler was loosening the lease that Hellsing had tied around the vampire for so long. It was a welcomed release that he intended to take advantage of the best way he could manage.

And at that moment, that was by approaching the massive stone mesa before him. It towered well over two hundred feet above the vampire, casting a long and twisted shadow across the ground. Alucard casually crossed the empty highway separating the mesa from the rest of the desert.

He stopped at the base and put a single hand on the rough stony surface, "Now then…" he murmured, "Let's see what I've missed all these years…"

A deep shadow engulfed Alucard's body, hiding any discernible features that might have been noticeable to the casual viewer. Alucard phased through the outer walls of the base with ease. He thought back to the first time he'd managed to phase through a wall, back before the change. The result had been so shocking to him that he actually became tangible midway through the wall, resulting in half hid body being stuck in the manor walls. Something that had actually gotten a laugh out of Walter and even his master.

_'My how things have changed.' _Alucard thought to himself. No longer was he that inexperienced young lad fighting for his freedom. Much had changed, and more than just the physical aspect.

Ah, but he was brooding again, this was not the time for such things! The nervous pit in his stomach had long since faded away. It was time to enjoy himself, have a little fun and embrace the reunion he'd craved for so long.

After having seen his mother now, Alucard figured that a more appropriate entrance was in order. Even with the fear of the very painful greeting he'd likely be given, the vampire hardly cared. He was simply… well, happy to be back.

Alucard finally drew near the center of the mesa, and heard very familiar voices. He couldn't make them out at first, but eventually found the center. He peaked out to see the base, the same as the day he'd left it.

The walls of the base towered overhead, easily stretching close to two hundred feet above them, fluorescent lights illuminating the rocky interior of the base. Alucard could see he was hidden in the wall of a large concrete platform raised a good twenty feet above the ground. Tables, a couch or two and a television were scattered about it. A massive over sized terminal was attached to the platform. Alucard saw a familiar red and white mech manning the terminal with a confused expression on his faceplate.

The other Autobots were scattered around the medic, Ratchet, all discussing the events that Alucard was finally getting a handle on.

"This whole situation is preposterous!" Ratchet declared,"Optimus would never attack Agent Fowler. A quick scan of his location will show that he's nowhere near the location of the attack."

His terminal beeped and Ratchet turned around, "In fact, here he is right now."

Alucard peaked out of the wall, no one seeing him hidden in the shadows Gazing out into the command center, Alucard couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Five whole years had gone by and there really wasn't even a single thing different about the place. Everything was in the same place as the last time he had been here, it's almost if time itself have stopped while he was gone.

Hell, it even seemed the groups luck for drawing strange situations hadn't changed either...he was here after all. Still, while keeping himself hidden in the base's shadows, Alucard quickly positioned himself in a much more optimal position, the sight of a more than a few familiar figures coming into view.

"Ah...the gangs all here." he nearly purred happily.

Alucard held off on revealing himself yet. He wanted to see what was going on before adding to the possible chaos. He scanned over the base and finally saw the human residents of the base. And they were the only sign of change in the base.

Miko was now a full-fledged woman, though her scent suggested she was still a virgin. She'd ditched the pigtails for a single black and pink ponytail that dropped to the small of her back. She wore black boots, purple leggings, and a purple T-shirt. No logo on it surprisingly. Though, she did wear a pair of pants over her leggings, anything below the knee torn off.

Alucard shifted his gaze to the youngest in base. Raf had grown a full foot, standing over five feet now, though still a few inches shorter than Miko still. His hair was still slicked back as opposed to sticking straight out like his old hairstyle. His glasses were more angular and smaller, seeming less oversized for the teenager. He wore jeans and a white button down shirt.

The only other human left in the base, was the one that made Alucard sneer slightly. Agent Fowler, the one who'd blown Jack's secret all those years ago. His only change was an ever so slight decrease in weight and white hairs speckling his head that went along nicely with his wrinkles.

The rumble of a truck engine filled the base. Optimus was returning. The inhabitants all waited by the entrance into the base. Alucard could practically _taste _the tension in the air.

Optimus finally rolled into base, and slowly transformed. His massive red and blue chassis still as imposing and heroic as ever. Though Alucard no longer felt himself being awed by the Prime.

Silence filled the base, everyone waiting for Optimus to say something. The tension was unsettling. It didn't belong in the base. Whatever had put the bots on edge, it must have been bad.

"Is something wrong?" the Prime asked, clearly confused as to why his team seemed so on edge.

It was Arcee who spoke next. Alucard's eyes softened when he saw his partner for the first time in so long, "We've just...been wondering where you've been."

"We havn't been able to contact you in awhile..." Bulkhead added. The big green Wrecker's voice was just as on edge as the others.

The Prime raised a massive eyebrow, "I have been...outside our communication range." Optimus then went to reach for something, but the rest of the bots quickly drew their blasters. Alucard's glasses nearly slipped off his face. Something was seriously wrong here if _that_ just happened.

"Whoa!" Arcee growled.

"Easy." Bulkhead ordered.

Optimus produced a large glowing gemstone in his coal black servo,"In a subterranian energon deposit." he finished.

"Come on, it's our guy." Raf reasoned.

His voice had grown deeper over the years. It didn't crack anymore, "Can't you tell?"

Everyone's blasters lowered, "Sorry," Arcee mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't blame them Prime." Fowler said, "I was attacked earlier tonight,... On the open highway by a big rig that bore a striking resemblance to you."

Alucard decided he'd heard enough and decided to make his presence known.

Emerging slightly from the, Alucard grinned as he started to clap his hands together, creating a very distinct echoing sound throughout the entire base. The bots, due to their already tense attitude, immediately scanned their base, trying to find the source of the mysterious noise.

"So, this is what I return to? Have all of you gone senile during these last few years or have your brains gotten rusty due to the boredom?"

Alucard felt a sense of deja vu as every bot pointed a blaster at him. Fowler pulled out his own pistol and pointed it at the vampire. To his surprise, so did Miko. Fowler gave her a dissaproving glare before addressing Alucard as he stood there casually with a small grin on his face and his hands resting by his side.

"Alright Carmen San Diego," Fowler pulled the hammer back on his pistol, "how the hell did you get into this facility?"

"Carmen San Diego? My my, aren't we feeling creative today Fowler." Alucard chuckled.

His gaze then fell on Miko. The young woman shifted uncomfortably under the mysterious man's gaze. There was something both familiar, and…disturbing about it. Like his eyes scathing over her… but like a predator about to eat. Not like the perverts at college.

"I see you never took my advice on doing something about that virginity issue, did you Miko?" Alucard's grin widened slightly.

Miko's eyes widened a bit and she turned bright red, "What the hell is that suppose t-" tshe froze when an old memory from years ago tore its way to the surface of her mind.

Her hands started to shake and Miko felt her throat go dry "...no, no way."

Fowler though, ignored Alucard's comment and removed his gun's safety," Oh, a smart ass huh? Well then, could you mind telling us who in the Sam Hill you are? You seemed to know me, but I sure as hell don't know you?"

Alucard's grin faded slightly, "Am I really that unrecognizable now?" He let out a heavy sigh, "I suppose you deserve the courtesy."

He removed his hat, letting his black hair fall down and bowed, "Jackson Darby, happy to be home once again."

The team, Autobots and humans were silent, awestruck with what had just been said. It was impossible, there was no way in hell that this weird man in a red coat could be Jack...it was just impossible.

Alucard looked overly amused as the team just stared at him, "Really? You guys may want to close those gaping mouths of yours, a scraplet may fly right in."

Fowler seemed to be the only one unconvinced, "You aren't Jack, smartass." he growled. He remembered Jack, even the vampire incident. Jack might have become a little unstable after that, but he wasn't like this nut.

Alucard let out a sigh at Fowlers attempt to intimidate him, "Honestly Fowler, that little peashooter of yours will do next to nothing against a vampire."

He removed his sunglasses and grinned widely, exposing his fangs, "Or have you forgotten what I am after all these years!?"

The bots blasters glowed red hot, each and every one of them recognizing the sight of a vampire's fangs. The rows of sharp serrated teeth that threatened to tear into the flesh of human into a bloody mess. The crazed hungry eyes of a predator perfectly evolved to kill and devour the supposed apex predator of Earth.

Still, that didn't mean that this guy was Jack...right?

Arcee's arms were shaking angrily, "Prove it!" she demanded, "Those teeth aren't enough to prove you are who you say you are! For all we know, you're some monster pretending to be Jack!"

Alucard bit back something, he wasn't sure it was surprise or a bit of sadness...his mother wasn't seemingly exaggerating when she told him about Arcee. Still, if it was proof that she wanted…

"Five years ago you and I met in front of the K.O burger. I thought you were a normal motorcycle until two cons chased us. You ditched me an alley, and you warned me that 'if I told anyone about you, you'd hunt me down'."

Arcee's blasters lowered for a moment, her optics widening, "How do you-"

"There was also the incident in the forest with that spider, where you finally referred to me as your Partner...well, junior partner, but it still counts." The incident was both the most terrifying and one of the happiest memories Alucard had left. He wasn't ever going to forget feeling that hepless.

The glow left Arcee's weapons, her limbs transforming back to her normal slender servos. There was no way...just, no way...

"And then we had an eerily familiar situation where the base first found out I was a vampire. Serious sense of deja vu here." Alucard added with a smirk.

Everyone's optics or eyes were wide as dinner plates by this point. There was no real way to deny it. This person, this vampire… He was…

"J-Jack?" Arcee whispered, not wanting to believe it.

Alucard/Jack smiled, letting his eyes soften considerably, "You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting for this..."

He was promptly sent flying back into the wall after Arcee shot him.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Ah..." Jack whispered as he pealed himself off the wall. Touching the smoking wound on his torso, Jack saw that a bit of his shirt and some of his coat had been ruined, but he luckily wasn't that hurt...that just meant one thing.

"...I should have brought some aspirin." Jack muttered, the image of a enraged Arcee charging right at him. She actually jumped _onto _the human platform and stormed towards him. Miko and the others quickly got out of the way while Jack slowly stood.

Miko watched the injury and clothing seem to knit itself back together, "Yeah…that's Jack…" she still couldn't believe it.

Jack readjusted his coat and looked up at Arcee, "Don't you think that might have been a little uncalled for Arcee?" he sealed his lips shut at the look of pure fury on her faceplate.

"Uncalled for!?" Arcee roared, standing right over the vampire, "You're gone for FIVE YEARS and you think THAT was uncalled for!? You're likely I don't blast your pale ass back to the pit!"

"Aww, I missed you too." Jack chuckled… Before getting a one hell of a slap to the side of his head.

His head was promptly ripped off and landed on the floor with a meaty thud, "Okay...I deserved that one, and the one before that..." he admitted.

Jack reached down and picked his head up, placing it back on his neck. He cracked his neck back into place and felt the skin seal tight. Once he wasn't sure he was going to lose his head again, he looked back at Arcee with a somber expression.

"But in all seriousness, I didn't meant to stay out of contact for five years. I didn't even know you were contacting _me_."

"How could you not know?" the femme growled, "June sent you a letter every _week _for _five _years."

Alucard let out a tired sigh "It really is quite complicated Arcee. I will explain why in full, but first I suggest that Ratchet open the bay doors and let that limo that's been setting off the proximity sensors for the past five minutes in."

Arcee continued to glared at the young vampire for a few more seconds, but eventually the femme gave in. She looked at Optimus, who gave an affirmative nod. A few more humans knowing of their cause would cause no harm. Especially if they allies of Jack.

Ratchet reluctantly opened the tunnel doors, though he did protest the idea. The others shot his protests down. Except for Bulkhead, who kept eyeing Jack suspiciously. Jack ignored him.

The loud creaking sound of the massive bay doors filled the command center shortly before a long black limo strolled its way into the Bot's base.

"You have a limo?" Miko asked. Some of the awe had faded, and her ageless excitability started to return.

Jack shrugged, "I had to get here somehow, but it's just a rental."

The limo pulled to a stop, and Walter stepped out with a bemused expression, "So these are the Autobots I read about. I honestly expected them to be taller."

"You!" Arcee sneered at the butler. Five years and she could still recognize that man's face.

Walter gave Arcee a nervous smile "Ah, Ms. Arcee, it's wonderful to finally meet you and your team. I'm happy to see that our meeting is under much better circumstances then last time." After reading up, Walter had quickly realized that the motorcycle Alucard's mother had arrived in was in fact, one of the Autobots. Surprisingly, this fact hardly surprised him at all.

"Better circumstances!?" Arcee nearly screeched, "You left Jack in pieces last we met!"

"Arcee," Jack interrupted, trying to be the mediator for once (this was a strange day, wasn't it?), "Walter practically works for me now. His days of vampire hunting ended when I joined Hellsing."

Arcee crossed her arms and glared at Walter, "I don't care. If he makes one wrong move, I'm disemboweling him."

"Arcee…" Optimus tried to calm her down. The femme ignored him and continued to glare at Walter, while the third passenger picked her jaw off the floor and slowly stood out of the limo.

"W-what the he-hell is this?" Seras squeaked. Her brain felt about ready to explode at this point. Meeting her master's mother was one thing, but giant thirty foot tall robots? That was…that was insane!

Pip spared a single look out the limo and slumped in his seat, "I'm going to stay in here actually. Catch up on some sleep. Damn jet lag iz getting to me…"

_'Oh, that is a bunch of bull shit...'_ Seras narrowed her eyes, knowing the man's real reason.

He was scared shitless and didn't want to face what was outside the vehicle... Not that Seras could blame him. But at least she had the guts to get out and face the…giant robots, who were looking down at her curiously.

Seras blinked and waved sheepishly, "Uh…hello…" she whimpered.

Alucard walked to the edge of the platform with a small grin on his face, "I take it the Frenchman is staying in the car?"

"Frenchman? What Frenchman?" Raf asked confused.

Seras nodded shakily, still staring at the massive machines around her. What did her master used to do before he became a vampire!?

Miko raised a brow at the girl, "Who's the blondie?" she asked.

"Blondie?" Seras murmured in annoyance. She hated when people made fun of her just because of that stupid stereotype.

Alucard though, took the question in stride, "An assistant of mine, Miko." he looked back down at Seras, "Seras Victoria, Miko Nakadai. Miko Nakadai, Seras Victoria."

_'At least he's in a better mood.' _Seras noted. Hell, Alucard seemed to be getting playful again. Whether that was good or not though…

Miko opened her mouth to comment on the blonde woman, but Alucard clapped his hands together suddenly, "But enough about me. I believe we had an issue with a false Prime running around?"

With the team quickly forgetting about the little blonde vampire, they instantly remembered the issue they had before Jack returned. While the sight of a drastically different Jack was important...the fact that there was a imposter Prime walking around was even more of an issue...for the moment anyway.

"Uh...yes, how did you know?" Bulkhead asked.

Jack shrugged and pointed to the wall that he had slammed into a moment ago, "I've been standing here for five minutes, overhearing your little issue."

"You just... were standing there." Bulkhead repeated dumbly.

"Yep."

"In the wall." Miko added.

"Pretty much." Alucard shrugged, "Now, again, don't we have an important issue to discuss? I mean it should already be pretty obvious who's responsible for this."

"It is?" Several bots and humans said at once.

"Seriously? Have they been hiding under a rock all this time or have you all just gotten dense?"

The team couldn't help but glare at the insult despite how much they needed to know who was behind this threat, "Get on with it!" Ratchet shouted.

A knowing grin spread over Alucard's face. Seras buried her hands in her face, _'Here he goes…'_

"Who do you know that has had multiple opportunities to study both you and the Cons? Who has the resources and the plans to create such a device." Alucard listed off, "And who in their limited little heads have ranted on and on about creating something that sounds a awful lot like this?"

The realization hit them like a ton of bricks.

"MECH." Was the simultaneous hiss and response.

Alucard snapped his fingers, "Bingo. And knowing MECH, they probably have a base located not too far from here. They don't have ground bridge technology yet, so they can't possibly be too far from where they almost turned Fowler into paste."

"Do you have any points of reference?" The team looked surprised when Seras suggested that.

When everyone looked at her, she blushed, "Perhaps if you were to… compare location of where the, um, fake has been seen… to how much fuel it could hold at once, then maybe you could find find where it's hiding?"

The team looked amoug themselves for a moment or two before settling on Ratchet, "...That could work..." the medic admitted slowly.

"Good thinking , Police Girl." Alucard grinned. No one noticed the name he used for her.

"It was nothing sir." Seras blushed again.

Ratchet quickly began typing in coordinates while Jack and his group took their respective seats. Jack lounged on the old beater couch that he'd missed all these years, legs crossed casually. Walter and Seras took the steps up, the former walking off to answer a call (No doubt from Integra). Seras just stood there a little nervously.

He noticed Miko eyeing him, "Yes Miko?"

"What's with the whole getup?" she asked.

Grinning, Jack fiddled with the collar of his coat, "This old thing? It's just something I found in a closet some where...why? Does it bother you?"

"Nah," Miko waved a dismissive hand, "I just couldn't imagine you of all people trying to pull something like that off."

Seras nearly laughed and Jack narrowed his eyes, "Yet, every time a vampire sees me, they run for the hills."

"Pretty sure I would too." Miko replied. She was going to get back at him for that little virgin comment.

Seemed it was working too. A vein bulged on the vampires forehead, "Really? This coming from the girl who used to wear pigtails of all things?" Jack ground out.

Miko shrugged, "Hey, I'm not anymore am I? And besides, it's not like I'm the one who looks like some cosplayer or something."

Jack smirked, "Yet who here is still the virgin?" he replied.

Miko turned a furious red, "Dude, I'm not the only one around here."

"Actually, you are." Alucard shot back with a grin, "Raf has lost the scent."

Miko's jaw promptly landed on the floor, "...What?"

Jack chuckled at her reaction, "I wonder who the lucky lady was it...hm, I'll have to ask him the first chance I get."

Miko instantly looked over to Raf, who was more focused with what Ratchet was going on his computer then their conversation. He kept pushing his glasses up on his face, with an intense look of conversation on his face.

"…How…" she murmured.

Then, she suddenly blinked and looked back at the vampire, "Wait, what about you? You're a vampire how would that..."

"I may be a vampire, but I still have a blood pressure Miko." Alucard grinned smugly, "Who the lady was? That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

She glared at him. Fowler looked at Jack shocked. Walter and Seras, to their credit, remained silent. Seras knew exactly who her master was referring to. And for the sake of his dignity and the sanity of everyone present, she kept that detail to herself.

Plopping down on the other side of the couch, Miko groaned, "Man, you don't seem as fun as I remember...and that's saying something."

"Oh, come on now. In time, I'm sure I'll show you how fun I can be." Jack gave her a pretty nasty grin, unknowingly forcing the girl to scoot over a bit.

Seras could only pity the young lady, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into...

And besides." Jack leaned forward, interlocking his fingers, "Wait till you see me work."

"Sir, may I remind you of Integra's orders?" Walter said, before things could escalate.

"Walter, Miko's a friend." Jack replied, "I wouldn't hurt her even if the mission depended on it. You know this."

No one was able to respond to Jack's declaration. Because, suddenly, Ratchet's terminal beeped loudly.

"I've been able to determine a basic radius of where MECH's base should be located!" Ratchet announced, "I suggest splitting up into teams so we can cover more ground at a much faster pace."

As the bot's quickly prepared to depart, Walter spotted a very distinct smile appear on Jack's face, one he got only in the most serious...or gruesome moments on his missions, "Sir?"

"Walter, I think it's time to get to work."

Optimus however heard this and turned, "Jackson, I must ask you remain here. This is Autobot business, you needn't put yourself at risk."

Jack... No. Alucard, met his optics with his crimson eyes, "The day MECH attacked me and my mother all those years ago Optimus, they declared war on me. I refuse to sit by and let them live. A few human terrorist will hardly be a threat to me anyway." he started forward.

Seras stared after him, "Come along now, Police Girl." Alucard called.

She blinked and followed, "R-right. Coming master!"

Optimus frowned, obviously not agreeing with this at all. But Walter interjected "You won't be able to stop him." he warned, "Once he gets like this, no one can stop him."

"Walter! I need to keys!" Alucard called.

"Of course sir," Digging in his pocket, the butler quickly pulled out a pair of car keys, which were then snatched from his hands.

Alucard hopped down to the level below and walked to the limo. The others watched with interest as the vampire opened the trunk and pulled out a massive case with one hand. Which he promptly handed to Seras.

"Load up. We'll be in need of the Harkonnen Police Girl." Alucard ordered. He shut the trunk with a heavy thud.

"Yes master," she gave him a nod.

"Whoa wait, who says you're coming with us?" Arcee demanded. She'd been distracted when Optimus confronted Alucard on the very same subject matter.

"I did." Alucard said simply.

"No, I don't think so." Arcee crossed her arms and sent the vampire a stern look, "Give me one solid reason, why we should let you tag along any more than we allow Miko to?"

"Hey!"

Alucard smirked, "Because unlike Miko, I can defend myself."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"You're still organic." Arcee pointed out.

"I have yet to find anything that can permanently hurt me." Alucard shot back.

Arcee narrowed her optics. "Walter got pretty close the first time you met him."

"I got better."

"What about her?" Arcee asked, pointing over to Seras.

The young woman stood up from the case, the Harkonnen in her arms. It's massive steel barrel alone was nearly as tall as she was. The rest of the weapon was simply there to compensate for the recoil honestly.

Alucard gave Seras a small glance, "She'll be able to handle herself."

"You're sure about that?" Arcee still seemed unconvinced.

Seras crossed her arms in annoyance. Just because she wasn't as powerful as her master didn't mean she couldn't handle herself. Even when it came to giant robots...hopefully.

"Given that I'm not stupid enough to hunt the fake Prime, yes." Alucard answered, "You can handle the doppleganger."

His voice grew darker, "My goal is MECH. It's about time I paid them back."

Seras took a step back, her master sounded...murderous, "MECH?" She still wasn't sure who that group was, though she'd heard her master mention them. And apparently they were the ones responsible for their current mission.

"A terrorist organization that has a unhealthy obsession with machines and our friends here," Alucard explained casually.

"And..." he added with a sneer, "They also made a fateful mistake in the past...involving me and my mother..."

Alucard patted his coat, "And this time...They won't escape from me."

The murderous intent had shifted into a more familiar tone Seras was used to. The gleeful tone he took once he started a hunt. And when her master began a hunt, no one, not human, vampire, or any other supernatural creature was safe…

**A/N: I'll be honest, I hated writing this chapter. I just didn't like how it turned out. None of the dialogue seemed to fit to me and I just feel disappointed with myself. But what about you guys? Do you like how it came out? Did everything fit or was it a miserable failure? Leave your honest opinions in the reviews, and remember to PM me with questions guys. Next chapter is a big chunk of action, and then maybe one more chapter. Following that, I'll be switching back to Will of the Primes for a time. Yes, I will return to the story I have been begged to return to many times. You're welcome.**

**Anyway, hope you all liked it, bye!**

.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hunting

_Midwest, United States…_

Within the great desert planes of the American desert, it could be considered almost peaceful. The long black ribbons that stretched from city to city were empty, not a car or truck to be seen. The night sky was clear as could be, with a full moon hanging overhead. A gentle light was cast on the surrounding landscape, stretching the shadows long and thin.

The occasional desert creature scurried across the desert floor to their nest or prey. But besides that, and the occasional shrub, there was little life in this section of the desert. Which is why it was the perfect location for the event that followed next.

A large green and white vortex swirled into being, chasing any stray wildlife away. The whirlpool of light remained in place, slowly becoming stable and swirling in place. After several moments of hanging several feet in the air, three shapes became visible.

One was a large feminine figure, towering over the other two figures. The next was a tall cloaked figure, followed by a much smaller feminine figure with a rather oversized weapon in her arms that she rested against her shoulder.

Seras, Alucard, and Arcee exited the bridge and touched down on the desert floor. It swirled shut behind them, plunging the three into darkness and silence. Well, near silence. Seras grabbed at her stomach and turned a faint shade of green.

"Oi…I feel like my insides were turned inside out…" she groaned.

Alucard smirked and looked ahead, "You get used to it." he assured her.

"Rig-" Seras burped and covered her mouth, "Right…"

She rubbed her stomach for a moment and felt the queasy feeling that had overcome her quickly begin to fade, much to her relief. When it was gone, the girl looked around at the area they had arrived in, noting how very full the moon looked. Every time she was out in a moon like this, she felt empowered. The blood in her veins boiled and hisses, as if trying to urge her on. Her entire body was flooded with new energy and it made her very antsy. At least she'd be working that energy off soon enough though, if her master was to be believed.

After convincing Arcee and Optimus to tag along, the Autobots had split up to cover more ground. Bee, Bulk, and Optimus all went out on their own. Alucard and Seras had decided to tag along with Arcee, though the former knew the femme wouldn't have let him out of her sight anyway.

Said vampire master looked up at the moonlit night, and let a small smile crawl across his face, "Such a beautiful night." he noted, "Almost makes me want to go out for a bite to drink."

He then looked back to his fledgling, who was still staring at the moon, "Police girl," he called, shattering herself imposed trance, "Don't doddle. We have a mission to complete."

Seras stuttered and scurried up to him, "R-right, of course m-sir." she quickly corrected. It didn't take much for Seras to realize that Alucard did not want to explain their relation to his friends yet. Why was beyond her, but she respected his wish and let it slide.

During this exchange, Arcee had remained behind with the two vampires, still a bit unsure about allowing the two of them to follow them on the mission despite Alucards argument to the contrary. Still, if her partner was going to come along, then the femme wasn't going to let him out of her sight whether he liked it or not.

"There a reason you're hovering Arcee?" The vampire asked without even looking at her.

The femme's eyes widened before narrowing, "I am not letting you out of my sight Jack." she declared. There was no sign of quartering in her voice.

Alucard sighed, "You do realize that we shall only slow you're investigation down, right?" he asked her again, hoping to convince her to leave them alone for the moment.

Hunting MECH would be much easier without the femme around. After all, she still had a giant imposter Prime to deal with. And Alucard knew that no one in Hellsing would be a match against such a creature, except _maybe _himself.

"We can drive." she replied casually.

"And how would you fit two?"

"Easily." Transforming into her alt. form, Arcee rolled over to the two vampires and waited for them. After all, Arcee had driven both Jack and his mother around before, so she was sure that she could easily handle these two as well. Even with that giant gun Seras was wielding. There was a lot to the girl that Arcee wasn't sure of, but she had a sneaking suspicion…

Looking at the blue motorcycle, Alucard felt some of his old memories resurface, "This is the universe's way of playing a joke on me...isn't it?"

"Be better than your humor," Arcee quipped, "That's for sure."

"Now that was just hurtful." The vampire smirked.

Arcee's mirrors flicked to the vampire, "You can heal your pride later." she replied, "We've got a MECH base to find."

Alucard smirked, "Why of course, we don't want to keep them waiting."

And for the first time in over five years, Jack straddled his old bike once again. It felt as though a piece of himself that had been missing was finally filled again. He had no idea he'd missed riding this much.

_'I need a bike of my own.' _he mentally decided, before turning to his fledgling.

Seras was just standing there, looking at Arcee's alt. form in disbelief. No one had told her that they could do that! At this point, Seras was getting rather irritated by people keeping her out of the loop. She was as important as her master or Walter! So why keep so much info away from her!?

"Are you going to stand there and gawk all day?" Alucard deadpanned.

Shaking her head from the sudden voice, Seras looked over at her master and the motorcycle, "Ah...right, sorry sir." she muttered before walking over to the two of them.

Slinging the Harkonnen onto her back the draculina got onto the vehicle right behind her master and wrapped her right arm around his waist. She used her other arm to keep the rifle on her back steady as Arcee rolled forward. The strangeness of the situation was not lost on her.

_'This is beyond strange.'_ she corrected. Strange was the night she met her master, or when Integra decided not to smoke. This was just…odd. Far too many odd moments for her.

She was technically riding a giant female robot with her master...who was actually only 21 years old and an American, and they were all about to hunt down a terrorist organization who replicated and impersonated a giant robot...

And vampires used to be the strangest discovery in Seras' life...

_'I need a hobby.'_ something to add a small bit of normalcy in her life.

Though as Arcee took off down the street at a blistering pace...

_'This is nice too though... I guess.' _Despite how odd the situation was, the air rushing by Seras' face did remind her of how boring her life had been...before all of the changes.

She never drove anywhere like this back in Cheddar, in fact, Seras was pretty sure that no one ever drove like this. Now, if only it was a bit less awkward and she might have enjoyed it a bit more.

After all...sharing a bike with her master... It was very awkward for didn't make things any better that she was basically being forced to hang onto her master at this point. The weapons on her back made a bit of resistance for her as the air blew past them, so to make sure she didn't go flying...Seras had to tighten her grip and hold on for her dear un-life...

Awkward doesn't even begin to describe it. More like...The most uncomfortable moment of her life. Yeah, that was a good description. Very good description.

The only thing that helped the situation was the sight of a very suspicious serious of structures approaching them. They looked like a massive power plant or something, with giant silos and metal structures rising from the desert. Looking at it approaching almost took her eyes off the situation at hand...

...almost.

"Always a concrete factory of some sort, isn't it?" Alucard asked Arcee.

"Oh you have no idea." she agreed.

Seras peaked over the side of her master at Arcee's dashboard, "I take it this happens alot?" she asked the two, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Mostly."

"Fairly often, yeah."

"They never really learned that hiding in places like that is incredibly obvious." Arcee added.

"No surprise there. Silas had always been one for the dramatics." Alucard noted, "Even if it made him fairly easy to find..."

Seras had to resist the urge to laugh, "You're no better, sir..."

"Now that is not true.' Alucard replied, "Everything I do has a meticulous purpose and reason behind it...most of the time."

"Most of the time..." Seras repeated, "Master, I'm sure we both know plenty of people who would disagree with that."

Alucard looked over his shoulder at her, "Like who?"

Seras thought for a moment, "Walter, Mr. Bernadotte, Sir Integra, the guards..."

"Me." Arcee added.

"Oh come now," the vampire protested, "that's more than a little-"

"Remember the London Bridge incident?" Seras reminded him.

Alucard went dead silent for a moment. Not a word was said until he finally mumbled out, "I will not apologize for art."

"Me, Sir Integra, and ALL of London disagree with that sir." Seras shot back.

Alucard however crossed his arms...or would of if he didn't need them to keep his balance, "You're all just a bunch of wet blankets." he declared.

During the argument (if it could be called that), Arcee was a bit confused, "Should I even ask?"

"No, you really don't..." Seras sighed.

"Not like you could answer anyway." Alucard muttered.

Arcee's mirrors flicked to Seras, "What does he mean?"

"By international law, we and any member of Hellsing is forbidden to mention the London Bridge Incident except by name to any other person who was unaware of it." Seras explained. That incident had been… well, it was probably one of the most terrifyingly hilarious events she'd ever experienced. And given what she'd gone through, that was saying something.

"...you're kidding?" a disbelieving mutter emerged from Arcee.

Alucard gave her a smug grin, "Not in the slightest." he said almost proudly.

Still in disbelief, the femme turned her attention back toward Seras, "He's serious?"

Seras sagged, "Unfortunately..."

Arcee's mirrors flicked back to Alucard, "Why did you do something like that!?"

"I have my reasons." Alucard said mysteriously. That smug grin was still on his face the whole time.

"But-"

Seras sighed, interrupting the femme, "Don't bother, it's impossible to reason with him when hes like this."

"...I'm going to be hearing that a lot from now on, won't I?" Arcee sounded rather irritated by that.

"Oh, big time." Seras nodded.

"How do you deal with it?" Arcee asked. The ride had slowed down somewhat during their talk. They were only cruising at about 45, the wind barely bugging them.

Seras looked at the wall of red in front of her, and debated her next words, "...Very carefully."

"I'm right here you know?" Alcuard muttered, knowing full well that both of the women could hear him.

"Oh, we know." Arcee quipped, "But you didn't want us talking about...whatever you did, so we changed the subject."

"I was there for that too." he protested, "And I feel rather insulted."

"Get used to it." Arcee replied, "You were gone for past five years."

Alucard's shoulders slumped, "I know..."

That guilt was going to haunt him for many more years to come. Knowing that if he'd just investigated, he'd have found out the truth. But Integra's plan had banked on Alucard believing his family and friends wanted nothing to do with him. And it had worked without fault, something that infuriated and depressed him immensely.

The vampire put a hand on Arcee's gas tank, "And I'm sorry for that. It was a horrible mistake. Know that I was not ignoring you."

Arcee's mirrors turned back to him, "Then why didn't you contact us Jack? Better yet, why'd you just leave without even saying goodbye?"

"I…" for once the vampire was at a loss for words. Because there was no good excuse for what he'd done. It had been purely selfish, simple as that.

His head hung, "It was a mistake Arcee, but one that is in the past. I'd prefer to focus on the future."

Arcee was silent for a moment before sighing, "Alright Jack. I'm willing to forgive you, for now. But you'll be making this up to us later."

"Fair enough." Alucard conceded. It was the least he could do after all.

"Plus," Arcee added, "I'm sure Seras here can tell me and June plenty of stuff about you." if she wasn't in her alt mode, Arcee would be smirking.

Alucard twisted his head around to look at Seras. The look he wore gave a single warning, _'Not. A. Word.'_

On Seras' end, she was just a bit torn. Her master had ordered her to be quiet... But what right did she have to tell his mother 'no' if she asked? Especially a mother like June, who could get away with threatening Walter of all people.

_'They'll likely find a way...' _she mused inwardly, having a bad feeling when it came to anyone who knew her master better than she did. These next few days would be a fun change for them, she knew that for sure. Learning more about her master was a fun...Wait...

Something finally hit Seras that she'd not noticed before, "You're real name is Jack!?"

Alucard shot upward at that. He thought she hadn't noticed that!

"Yeah, that's his name." Arcee answered the girl's question, "What did you think it was?"

"Alucard!" Seras yelled, "Everyone always calls him Alucard!"

Had Arcee been in robot form, she'd have blinked, "Wait...Alucard?"

_'Shit shit shit!'_ The vampire cursed mentally.

"Isn't that just Dracula backwards?" she asked.

"No..." he said warily, trying to sound as believable as he could. It was not working, not in the slightest.

"It totally is." Arcee almost laughed, "And I thought you were corny before."

His shoulders sagged slightly, "I was sixteen when I came up with it. The name just sorta stuck." he defended.

"It sounds like something out of those weird films you used to watch." Arcee countered, nearly laughing.

"Slag, did you pick out of that one terrible Vampire movie Miko made us watch?" She added, "What was it called...Twilig-"

"NO." Alucard shook his head, "No, I did not!"

Really because-"

"NO! And never mention that again!" Alucard ordered, "EVER!"

A brief silence fell over the trio as they rode. The concrete plant was starting to grow larger now than before.

"...Did she mean Twilight?" Seras finally asked.

"Ugh..." Alucard nearly slammed his head into the motorcycle's dashboard, "That damn film..."

"What?" She asked innocently, still not sure what the big deal was about that movie.

Arcee nearly laughed, "You've never seen that film before, have you?"

The Draculina shook her head, "No, Master and Walter didn't say anything the last time I asked too."

Arcee laughed at that, "No surprise there."

Alucard glared hatefully at the dashboard while Arcee thought, "Tell you what, when we get back to base, ask Miko if she can show them to you. Then you can see what all the fuss is about."

Alucard shuttered at the idea...he wouldn't want anyone, especially Seras to witness those films, "Now, that won't be necessary Ar-"

"Okay." the girl answered, seeing no harm in what she had agreed to. She had no idea what she had agreed to...and the horrors she would experience as a result.

Alucard turned back to look at her with nothing but pity, "You were warned Police Girl. What happens is nothing but your fault."

"Oh come on sir." she waved off his concern, "You're exaggerating things."

Alucard turned back to the road with a sigh, "There is little I exaggerate my dear, and that is not one of them."

"Doesn't stop you from exaggerating other things..." Arcee muttered.

"Quiet you! You've done enough damage already."

"Whatever you say..." he could hear the smirk in her voice, "Ali."

Alcuard narrowed his eyes at the femme, "...You're despicable."

"I learned from the best." Arcee quipped, earning a small laugh from Seras.

One that was silenced with a small growl from her master.

"Sorry master." she quickly apologized under her breath.

Alucard kept his focus on Arcee, "Were is this base?" he hissed out. This conversation was getting on his nerves.

"I need to kill something." he added silently.

"Well, it's nice to see that you're anger issues are still here..." Arcee muttered before focusing on the road.

Their conversation had eaten up quite a bit of the mundane driving though, as the trio were quickly finding themselves catching back up with the other members of Team Prime. And the concrete factory now towered overhead.

"As I said earlier. Subtle." Arcee deadpanned.

Wow..." Seras mumbled. Now that they were finally there, Seras kind of wished they brought the guards for this one...the place was huge! But of course, her master wouldn't want that. He hated it when someone interfered with his hunts...

And a place like this? He was surely going to enjoy it...

Arcee finally pulled to a stop at the front of the location, and the two vampires dismounted. The plant was surrounded by tall concrete walls topped with barb wire. It looked more like a maximum security military facility than a concrete plant. Again, subtle.

The other Autobots turned towards Arcee, having arrived their ahead of the femme due to being sent out first. Bumblebee had discovered the base rather quickly and reported it to base as the others were being bridged in. They had kept them so far apart so as to hopefully catch MECH off guard. Whether the gamble would work was anyone's guess.

"Well, looks like the gangs all here." Bulkhead said, slapping his servos together. He ignored Alucard and Seras.

Looking around however, Seras noticed something, "Um, not really..." she pointed out, "Where's the yellow one?"

The team looked around upon hearing this and she was proven correct. There was a certain Scout missing...

"Bumblebee was to scout ahead. However it seems that he has vanished at the moment." Optimus stated, "It may be that he encountered my double…"

His coal black servo shifted into a long silver barrel. A low hum emanated from the weapon and the Prime's faceplate was suddenly covered in a thick steel battle mask. Arcee and Bulkhead did the same, their blasters humming in agreement.

Their vampiric allies simply stood and watched, though Seras did shoulder the Harkonnen once more. The weapon was so large she had to have it at the ready at all times, it took too long to prepare it. She'd slow everyone down if she tried to in the middle of combat.

"Split up?" Arcee asked the Prime.

Optimus nodded, starting towards the gate entrance. He pushed the gate down with a gentle shove and looked back at his Autobots, "And beware anything that resembles me."

A wild grin formed on Alucard's face, his previous annoyance quickly vanishing. He then reached into his coat and pulled out a massive silver pistol, something that was far too large for a human to use. But it wasn't his only weapon. Alucard had simply been saving this one for a special occasion.

He reached into his other side of his coat and produced a _massive _pistol. The Hellsing ARMS 13mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol. AKA: The Jackal. It's barrel was 16 inches long and weighed a total of 35 lbs, crafted of black gunmetal and far too heavy for a human to use. Engraved in its side was the phrase _Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now, _a bit of a mockery of the same symbol on Alucard's rival Anderson.

And except for during the attack on the manor several weeks ago, Alucard had never had a chance to use the pistol in conjunction with the Casull. And now he would, oh happy days! And while it wasn't as large as Seras's weapon, it would suffice.

With his weapons now out and loaded though, Alucard gestured for Seras to follow him so they could begin their own hunt.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Arcee demanded.

Alucard paused and cursed under his breath before turning to her, "I work best with as little interference as possible." he explained.

"Uh huh," Arcee crossed her arms, "Then why is she going with you?"

Seras shrunk down slightly, having not wanted to be in the middle of this. It seemed like the beginning of an argument… Like the ones Alucard and Sir Integra often had… Though Seras certainly hoped they didn't get that bad…

"She doesn't interfere." Alucard defended, "She's a catalyst."

"A catalyst for...what?" Arcee demanded.

Alucard sighed, how to explain...

"Well, think of it this way." he told the femme, "With Police Girl with me, we'll be able to find MECH far easier than if one of you accompanied me. And when we do...Well, you'll see." Alucard grinned at that and began to move again.

But as anyone would know by this point, Arcee was nothing if not persistent. She shook her helm, "Not this time, after five years...I'm letting you out of my sight anytime soon."

_'Aw...'_ Seras said inwardly, _'That's sweet, even if it's going to annoy master quite a bit.'_

And boy was she right.

Alucard ground his fangs together, and his left eye twitched repeatedly. He was obviously irritated by this.

"You'll only slow us down." he insisted.

"Really, thats the best excuse you have?" Arcee was not impressed.

The vampires eye continued to twitch ever so slightly, "When it comes to hunting humans, yes. Yes it , you wouldn't be able to fit in wherever it is they're hiding."

Alucard smirked, "Unless you used to a contortionist before the war."

"A what!?" Arcee demanded.

"Master..." Seras shook her head, even she knew how bad that comment was... Well, at least she wasn't the one clueless about something for once.

"I doesn't matter." Alucard grinned before turning his back to the Autobot, "The fact is that we can hunt for MECH themselves while you should help with...whatever those nitwits have made out of a junk pile."

Arcee narrowed her optics, "You've grown to be quite an aft over the past few years, you know that?"

Alucard shrugged, "I've been told something like that before..."

In fact, he had been called MUCH worse...especially by a certain priest at times. And honestly Arcee's comment didn't bother him that much. It was really more like the banter from the old days to him.

It was one of the things he had grown to miss at Hellsing. Everyone was always so serious...well, except when Alucard decided to mess around with people. But that always lead to something stupid happening or someone would get angry...mostly because of something stupid happening.

And it was because of this that Alucard enjoyed this little banter between him and Arcee. It was good to be back with his old partner after all these years.

"I'm still not letting you go on your own." Arcee insisted.

Even if she could be a pain.

Alucard let out a annoyed growl, his grip tightening on the Casull until it creaked, "It's nice to see that your over protectiveness hasn't changed either..."

Arcee shrugged, "You call it that, I call it concern."

"Was this a common thing between the two of you?" Seras muttered, talking to no one in particular.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The Vampire and Autobot turn to glare at each other...or at least, one of them did. Seras on the other hand was stuck between laughing at what she just heard...or sighing at the fact that they were _still_ talking about this.

It was a situation she never thought her master would get caught up in... Arguing with someone like a teenager.

But then again, there was a lot of things she never thought possible when it came to Alucard...or Jack, whatever his name was.

_'Going to need a list just to keep track of them.'_ she thought with a sigh.

Seras then realized they were utterly alone, that the other Autobots were long gone. At this rate, they'd gotten so off topic that the others had simply left. Seras sighed and took in a breath, "Master, shouldn't we be going? I mean the mission and all?"

Alucard gave the girl a glance before turning back to the femme. She obviously wasn't going to back down anytime soon...and the sooner they got to hunting MECH, the better. They'd wasted too much time as it was.

So upon letting out a reluctant sigh, the vampire huffed and turned away from Arcee, "Very well." he grunted, "Lead the way."

Arcee smiled triumphantly and started forward, her servos shifting back into blasters. Alucard and Seras followed, with the former grumbling to himself all the while.

"Come on master," Seras tried to reason with him, "It isn't so bad..."

"Right..." Alucard grumbled.

_'Making me miss the days when it was just me...hell, at least with Walter it wasn't so bad. Even if the man smelt of burning tobacco. At least I wasn't being babysat too bad though.' _

But given that he had been gone for five years, Arcee's worry was warranted to a degree. She didn't know what he could do...Yet.

For all she knew, his powers had remained basically the same...or he could do things that could make her mind glitch up for the rest of the night. Arcee had no idea really. All she did know though, was that she was likely to find out at least something if she stayed close.

Even if the Vampire wanted to run off and do his own thing. But she had no plans to let him do that. Arcee was quite the persistent femme and-

A large black shape suddenly slammed into her, sending her flying across the concrete plant.

Alucard and Seras quickly spun around at the sound of such an impact. Arcee was gone and instead there was something...else standing behind them.

They were then met with the sight of...what looked like Optimus, only its color was completely faded and instead of the strong blue optics the prime normally had, this one instead had a set of yellow, sickly ones. It's entire body looked like that of a corpses. In rotten decaying condition, with its body a hodge podge of parts. It was a disgusting frankenstein creation. But it outgunned them easily.

"Bloody hell..." Seras murmured, looking up at the towering being.

"Police girl..." Alucard started.

"Master?"

"Run! NOW!"

Reacting on that warning alone, the two vampires quickly dove out of the way. Just in time too, as a massive metal fist came down on them just seconds later, smashing a gigantic hole into the ground. Stone and pavement went flying, something that could easily have been Alucard or Seras...

Getting to their feet however, Alucard aimed with both the Casull and Jackal. He opened fire on the metal monstrosity, rounds designed to tear through flesh and steel spiraling towards it. However, the bullets merely bounced off its frame, showering the ground in sparks. MECH had clearly done a good job in replicating a Cybertronian's body.

Alucard cursed and lowered his weapons "It's time we made our retreat Seras."

Seras looked at him shocked, "There's nothing we can do here, we need to terminate them at the source. NOW MOVE!"

"Y-yes master!" the girl yelped.

However, as the duo tried to make their escape so to find said source, the giant replicated Autobot glared at them before transforming one of its arms into a blaster. It was exactly the same as one of Optimus', but once again it held a sickly yellow color instead of the Prime's Royal blue.

It then released several shots at the retreating duo, nearly hitting both Alucard and Seras at least once. Looking back, Alucard glared at the thing. They were in no position to harm it..but if they could distract it for a moment...

_'Wait a moment...'_

Turning toward his fledgling, Alucard remembered the powerful weapon attached to the girl's back. It might do as much damage...but surely that cannon could at least knock the massive machine back for a moment or two. That's all the time they needed to escape and find the nerve center...

"Seras. Harkonnen. Aim for its head!"

It took only a moment for the command to register. Then Seras set her face in a look of determination and nodded.

"Sir, yes sir!" and tightened her grip on the Harkonnen. She jumped into the air towards a nearby silo, and bounced off it. She flipped backwards, sailing through the air upside down and sighted down the replica Optimus. Her finger hammered the trigger.

The thunderous retort echoed through the plant and sent Seras flying towards the ground where she would have hit quite hard had her master not caught her in his arms.

Nemesis Prime however, took the shot right between the optics. The shot exploded against its faceplate, shrouding it in fire and sulfur. For the moment.

Alucard grinned as the fax-Prime staggered for a moment, "That was a grand shot my dear."

Seras, despite being dazed just a bit, smiled as well, "Thank you m-master." It was not often that she got complimented.

"And now..." Alucard muttered, watching as the smoke started to clear...

"We vanish."

Brushing the smoke out of its optics, the fake Cybertronian glared at the scene before it. One of its optics had been damaged in the attack, but it was fine otherwise. But it had somehow lost track of the creatures it had been targeting. No sign of them anywhere, just a single brass shell rolling across the ground.

No matter, they were not the main target. The Autobots were, and that's what it would do. So, the lumbering machine turned, and staggered off. Completely unaware of the colossal mistake it had just made.

**A/N: I apologize for this being up late guys, but I needed a day or two off. It's been busy here and I just couldn't write. And as you can see, I decided to split Nemesis Prime up, partly because the dialogue in this chapter… kind of exploded. I didn't mean for it to get that long, but it just did. But hey, I figured it'd be a good compensation for last chapter, Arcee got a little more talking with her old partner, and we got to learn a bit about Alujack's shenanigans (Trust me, that incident will be brought up again later). And after either the next chapter or following chapter, I will return to Will of the Primes, I promise you guys that.  
**

**And next chapter, oh boy. Alujack and Seras get to meet up with ol'Si…what do you think will happen? Let me know in the reviews, and make sure to ask questions via PM. Hope you guys liked it, bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Retribution

_Midwest United States…_

The sound of screeching metal and crashing objects echoed through the abandoned cement plant. The howl of tearing machinery and rumbled of collapsing rolls accompanied the many sounds and echoes. All the result of the two metal figures dueling it out in the plant. The smaller a blue femme jumping and dodging all attacks sent her way. The larger a Frankenstein creation, a cheap copy of a far superior bot.

But despite this flaw, the metal monstrosity proved its mettle by utterly wailing on the femme. Arcee barely managed to keep out of its range of attack, firing every chance she got. The blue bolts bounced harmlessly off its grey chassis, leaving not but a scratch in their wake.

The Optimus clone slammed its servo through a nearby wall, where it caught. This provided Arcee with enough time to sprint forward with her blades extended and slash at the clones faceplate. A shower of sparks followed by the clone stumbling back was the result, with a thin gash to show off her efforts.

From the shadows, two vampires watched with earnest, "That's my girl." the large red clad vampire purred.

"Wow..." Seras muttered. The femme was quite something when she was angry...

But despite how much he wanted to watch the fake Prime get its aft handed to it, Alucard knew there was something much more important to do. Finding and ending Silas's control over the faux Prime was their key goal at the moment.

Alucard stood up from the shadow, "Load up Police girl," he told Seras while straightening his coat, "The puppet is distracted, now we must find the puppeteer. And cut its strings."

Seras split the Harkonnen in two, and slammed a new shell home, "Yes sir, my master."

Alucard smirked and turned to walk off as Seras finished reloading. He stopped for a brief moment and sniffed the air. Immediately, he caught the scent that he'd been looking for. The Autobots scent had blocked it, but with the distant sound of crashing going on in the background, Alucard had nothing to block his senses.

"Military rations, cheap gunpowder..." he muttered in disgust, "...and there's that disgusting stench."

Alucard called over to Seras, who had just finished reloading her weapon, "I have the scent, the disgusting, putrid scent..."

God, Alucard had forgotten how much MECH stunk...especially their leader. He wasn't exactly sure why they had such an odor, but it was quite easy to pick up. Especially in a base where they clearly spent a lot of time. Which meant finding them would be easy.

Seras walked up to Alucard with her head cocked to the side, "Master?"

"Come along now Police Girl." the vampire walked forward with a grin on his face, "It's time we brought the lambs to the slaughter."

As the battle raged on in the background, Alucard walked off with a hesitant Seras following behind him. She wasn't exactly sure if...well, dealing with humans was going to be as easy as Vampires...

Even if they had built a giant mechanical duplicate that tried to flatten her and her master, twice. They simply weren't as tough as vampires. It was like her master said, it was going to be a slaughter. One she was certain that her master was going to enjoy...immensely.

Still, Seras didn't object. With a monster like that running around, they had to stop it...even if things were bound to get a bit...messy in the process. Messy. Always messy with her master.

"Step to it Police Girl." Alucard suddenly said, "We have company."

Breaking out of the...disturbing ideas of how this confrontation may go, Seras quickly readied her Harkonnen. A stern expression crossed her face.

"Yes sir!" she nodded, making sure her weapon was primed and ready...

Right as they came across two guards covered in black green body armor. It wasn't very subtle, and Seras had to wonder how in the hell they missed them. They stood out in the night like a sore thumb. It was rather embarrassing all things considered.

_'Seriously,' _she thought, _'even The Wild Geese have better uniforms than that...and they look like they got their stuff out of a lost and found!'  
_  
It took a few moments for the humans to register what they saw before them. The guard on the right raised his rifle "Hold up!" he ordered.

The other guard raised his rifle as well and barked, "Raise your arms and get on the ground, Now!"

Alucard let out a small chuckle while Seras gave the two a 'Are you serious' look.

"I said get on the ground!" the second guard repeated.

Alucard chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I only take answers from one person, and unfortunately for you, she isn't here right now."

The Casull clicked in his grip, and Alucard raised it at the two men. The Jackal rested at his side casually. He had no reason to use it yet. The guards tensed at the sight of the massive handgun, but remained firm.

One of them even tried to order Alucard to drop his gun, but the words never even had a chance to leave his mouth. For instead, the man's head was reduced to a messy smear on the ground with a loud bang following after it.

Watching as his partner's body slumped to the ground, the other guard tried to fire on the Vampire. But another loud bang was followed as his gun was shattered into tiny pieces, this time by Seras' own handy-work.

The man stumbled back, clutching at his hand while fear immediately took over his mind, "W-what the fu-"

Another shot tore his head apart into tiny chunks. His body slumped to the ground and blood began pooling across the floor. Smirking at the guard's gruesome remains, Alucard turned to look at Seras with a eyebrow raised.

"Is there any reason why you wasted a round on the dog's weapon, police girl?" asked the Draculina.

Seras looked away from the bloody corpse, "I t-thought we could get some information out of him...maybe find the location of their base without having to walk around for ten minutes..."

Shaking his head at the girl's answer, Alucard looked instead toward where the guards had come from. Seras had meant well, obviously, but she had a habit of forgetting exactly what they were. And what they were capable of.

"That will not be necessary my dear." he grinned.

Kneeling next to the body, Alucard cupped his hand before dipping it into the quickly growing pool of blood. He lifted it back up and sipped it up as if it were a soup or fine wine.

Then, he stood back up, "It's the large central structure of course." he announced, looking back at Seras. Several lines of blood trailed down his chin and dripped onto his suit. Alucard didn't seem to notice the blood though, staring off at the massive cylinder.

Fighting back the urge to wince at such a thing, Seras gave her master a small nod, "Of...of course, my master."

She still didn't like such...casual use of blood, especially since her master didn't seem bothered by it at all. It all went back to her fear of losing what little humanity she might have had left. And the sight of blood always…unnerved her, at least when her instincts made it look appetizing instead of horrifying.

"Good." Alucard grinned before wiping the blood off his face, "Than lets depart, since our witnesses dealt with...they won't be expecting a few guests."

Seras gave a small nod and followed after Alucard as he moved forward, being careful to step around the bodies. Their blood was both intoxicating and disgusting.

_'I need to plug my nose somehow.'_ she decided silently. Her job was going to get a hell of alot tougher if that damn scent was going to distract her every time it was spilt.

Still, the young Draculina pushed that out of her mind for the moment. Instead, she focused on following after her master. Which was a good thing, as the elder of the two Vampires eventually lead them two a small entrance on the side of the main structure.

It looked as if someone had installed it quite recently...as if for a base that had been set up in the past months or something.

"Silas, Silas, Silas. When will you learn?" Alucard sounded quite disappointed in the leader of MECH.

Seras looked at him confused, "Master?"

"Nothing Police Girl." with a single kick, he knocked the door to the floor, "Nothing at all."

A smirk presented itself on Alucard's face,"Lets just deal with this trash."

Stomping on the metal door like it was nothing, Alucard led Seras into the massive structure. It was hollow of course, the entire place didn't seem to be built to house a base of any kind. But maybe that was the point, to settle somewhere no one would expect...

Too bad Silas didn't do that well of a job hiding it. The halls still looked and smelled new, the scent of fresh paint drifting into Alucard's nose, along with cement and spilt Energon. His face turned into a look of disgust as he wondered, where had he gotten hold of the Energon? Had he found a small deposit and taken it for himself…

Or had he stolen it from some poor unfortunate Cybertronian? Neither answer would surprise Alucard all that much. In fact, he'd be more surprised if Silas hadn't torn apart several Cybertronians to get what he needed.

Alucard's boots echoed through the hall as he walked, and his grip on his pistol tightened. The man was no man. But another monster in human flesh, exacting horrible experiments on sentient beings. No better than the vampires he hunted.

This thought made Alucard's mind come to an easier rest when another two guards, station around two large doors ran forward, "You there, halt!" they ordered.

Alucard barely registered their comment though. Instead, he fired twice. Both men collapsed, their skulls nothing but smears on the wall. Alucard crushed a few bits of bone under his boot and approached the door. Seras inched around the bodies with a queasy look on her face.

"Stay here, Police Girl." Alucard ordered.

Her head shot up, shocked, "Master?"

Alucard's red eyes flicked to her, "This is personal business. Unless I tell you otherwise, stay back here. Understood?"

There was no compromise in his voice, it was as cold and hard as the steel hallways that surrounded them. Seras gave a very short nod, "Y-yes master. I understand."

"Good." Alucard looked forward again and pushed the doors opened. There was a loud click, making him look down.

The vampire smirked, "Cheap locks, what a surprise." and continued pushing the door open. He ignored the shattered locks and walked into the room.

"More fancy toys and yet he can't make a well manufactured door?" Alucard shook his head as he strolled inside, "Be gone for five years and this organization goes to crap."

However, Alucard's rant was briefly halted when he noticed a impressive looking set up in the center of the massive chamber. Emphasis on massive. Its curved walls stretched so far back and so high that the Autobots all could've fit within the complex with ease. Several monitors, a large set of controls, and a very comfy chair...

And who would be sitting in it but Silas himself?

"Wow, I was right." Alucard chuckled, "The Energon fumes must have went straight to his head."

At the sound of the vampires voice, all eyes and rifles turned to him. Seras squeaked and shrank inside the doors. Alucard stood there with a lazy grin while several guards kept their rifles focused on him.

Silas turned from the computer screen (Alucard felt a stir of anger seeing an unconscious Arcee on the screen) and looked at Alucard, "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"My, my." Alucard clapped his hands while ignoring the question, "Silas, I must congratulate you. This is quite a bit contraption you've created. I never would have expected you to create all of this just out of some old parts and some Energon..."

The memory of the dead guards entered his mind, "Now if only you could hire some decent help."

The tall muscled and scarred man narrowed his eyes. The past five years had hardly aged Silas at all. At most, he simply held a few wrinkled on his scarred face. Almost as if he himself were an immortal monster. With his ego, anything was possible.

"Who. Are. You." Silas repeated, or rather demanded.

At that demand, the entire complex grew quite but for the sound of gear shifting silently from soldier to soldier. Alucard's face was partially hidden under his wide-brimmed hat. His glasses were still glimmering despite this.

And then, Alucard started to laugh. It began as a deep laugh from his chest and slowly started to grow louder and fiercer. It quickly evolved into a full throated cackle, the laugh of a madman, a being who had nothing to fear. The MECH soldiers began backing up, exchanging nervous expressions.

Just as quickly as it started, Alucard's laugh ended and he looked directly at Silas with that same grin plastered on his face, "Oh come now, Silas. I know it's been a few years and I may have changed a bit, but surely you haven't forgotten about little old me, I'm almost offended."

Silas's grip tightened on his chair. He pressed a button on the array of controls before him and stood from the chair. He walked forward with his arms crossed behind his back and a scowl placed on his chair.

"I don't remember an individual dressed as…flamboyantly as you."

Alucard gave a shrug, "Maybe. But you must remember the boy and mother you tried to kidnap five years ago? Or the woman you formed an alliance with to kill one boy. Such colorful memories Silas, it'd be a shame for you to forget."

Recognition flashed over the man's scarred face. He took a single step backwards, "Jack? Jackson Darby?"

"Ah, so you do remember me!" Alucard laughed happily, "How wonderful, and here I was afraid you'd have forgotten, although…"

His eyes flicked to the screen, "I'm a bit disappointed in you. Five years and that's all you've managed to create Silas? How passé."

Silas sneered, "What do you know!?" the terrorist command bellowed.

"While you've been sulking in whatever hole you've been hiding in, MECH has been engineering a revolutionary force that will change this planet as we know it! We've mastered the technology these creatures have left behind, we've tooled it to our purposes, and created a piece of technology that will make even the most powerful military force on this planet cower in fear!" He sounded on the edge of hysterics, emboldened by his accomplishment and what it meant for MECH.

Alucard yawned, "Heard it before. Rather bored of it."

Silas blinked, "W-what?"

The vampire shook his head and took off his glasses. An irritated look filled his gaze, "Countless times, and countless people have said that damn thing over and over again. 'We shall dominate this world' they've said, 'Crush all who oppose us', they've yelled."

Alucard waved a hand through the air as he talked, "Time and again, they say the same damn thing...but the result is always the same."

His hand stopped and a smirk spread over Alucard's face, "Some unexpected threat comes out of nowhere... And wipes. Them. Out."

The guards around the room tensed up, all of them lifting their guns and aiming them at the vampire. Even Silas inched one of his hands toward the gun on his hip, a bead of sweat dripping down his neck. Clearly, he remembered what happened last time Alucard was around his men...

"Oh, I know that look." he told the agents of MECH, "Its a look of, 'Hes not serious, is he?' or 'Hes bluffing, pulling something out of his ass to scare us.', am I right?"

None of the men replied.

Alucard sighed, "Of course I am."

"I mean, I am just one man." he continued, "How could I possibly be a threat to so many of you?"

The guards looked amongst each other with unsure odds. Alucard was just one man. And there were well over a dozen men in the room, a few more on a nearby catwalk. And there was always Nemesis Prime a short distance away if need be…

Silas' fists curled, "Well, what are you waiting for!? Shoot him!"

The switch was pulled and over a dozen rifles fired at once. Their rounds tore into Alucard's body. His clothing was torn to pieces, his skin split open, and blood pour from his wounds. A few shots hit his left arm, and the limb fell off, hitting the floor with a sickening thud.

The continuing rat-tat-tat of rifles filled and Alucard with lead. A few rounds hit him in the face, knocking his hat off. His glasses shattered and his skull exploded. Yet his body remained standing, even when more rounds tore off an entire section of his chest. His ribs gleamed an eerie white.

An acrid smoke filled the air from so many rifles firing at once. Gunpowder and smoke spread everywhere. And all of this, the weapons fired at Alucard and the smoke filling the general area…all occurred in roughly twenty seconds. It only ended when every MECH soldier heard the telltale '_click-click-click' _that signaled their rifles were empty.

On cue, Alucard's body finally fell backwards, crashing into a pool of his own blood. It lay there, arms and legs splayed, the lower half of his jaw (All that remained of his skull) pointing up at the sky. His entire body was riddled with bullet holes, nothing more than a corpse at this point.

From her hiding spot, Seras clenched her eyes tight, "Here it comes…" she murmured…

Silas seemed rather happy at the corpse laying in a puddle of its own blood, "Stupid kid." he muttered, and sat back in the control chair.

He'd only just grabbed the controls, when an ominous sound filled the entire cavernous complex. A low chuckle, a laugh. And it was emanating from the corpse. Every set of eyes flew back to the decimated corpse. Two glowing orbs formed where his head normally would've been, as he continued to laugh.

"That was a good try…Silas…" Alucard's voice echoed, "Sending your dogs after me."

Suddenly, black shadows shot up from the corpse. The men stumbled back, crying out in fear. Alucard's body rose by the torso into the air, the energy swirling around it. His body shuddered and started knitting itself back together. Flesh melded together, clothing reformed, and his dismembered arm floated back up and attached itself, where black shadow attached the limb.

His entire being vanished for a moment in a cloud of darkness. And then, it cleared in a flash of red. Alucard stood there with a crazed grin on his face, his hat and glasses missing along with his blood red coat. This left him in his coal black suit with his long hair spread out behind him. Alucard giggled and raised his hands up, before spreading them wide and cackling. His fangs flashed in the pale light. His coat reformed around his lean body and billowed out behind him,

When all was said and done, the vampire stood there weaponless with his coat and long hair fluttering behind him, even though there was no breeze. He leveled his blood red eyes at a now very pale faced Silas.

"You should know by now…" Alucard spoke in a low rasp, "That dogs can't kill a monster. Only a man can kill a monster…"

Alucard's knuckles cracked loudly and he grinned, "And now, Silas, I'm coming after you."

Silas shot from his chair, "Kill him!" he pointed at Alucard, "Kill him now!"

The first man to try and fire at Alucard failed miserably. The vampire slashed up the center of the man with his index and middle finger. Flesh and armor tore. The man's fell into two bisected halves on the floor, blood spurting from his body.

The remaining men opened fire on Alucard, to no avail. The vampire was a blur, and ungodly strong. With but two fingers, he slashed across one man's neck, sending his head spiraling into the air in a spray of blood.

Alucard lunged forward, his jaw unnaturally wide, and his teeth wrapped around the neck of another man and bit down hard. The man's neck gushed with blood and Alucard yanked up. Blood sprayed his comrades, and Alucard dropped the man's disembodied head onto the ground. His body fell after it, laying in a crumpled heap.

At this point, fear engulfed the men standing before him. Sweat poured down their backs, their hands trembled, and they found their feet glued to the floor. They hadn't signed up for this! To fight some sort of…monster! With hideously sharp teeth and was immune to bullets!

Realizing this, the men promptly dropped their guns and fled for the entrance on the opposite side of the chamber. Something Alucard did not let them do. The following details are far too graphic to relay, but it is safe to say that Alucard slaughtered the men. Limbs and blood littered the floor, and when it was all said and done, Alucard stood and spat a chunk of meat from his mouth.

A disgusted look crossed his face, "I forgot how disgusting your men tasted Silas." he sneered. Blood ran down his chin onto his suit, and his long hair was draped over his back and shoulders. His eyes were hidden from view, letting Silas only see the visage of several dozen serrated fangs spread in an eerie grin on the vampires face.

The bloody vampire slowly walked forward. The pentagrams on his hands started to flare a bright red as he walked towards him, "Tell me, Silas. Can you feel it?"

Silas gulped and took a step back, "Keep away from me, you freak!"

Alucard grinned, "Can you feel death approaching? The icy cold breath as she breathes down your throat? Can you feel her Silas?"

The terrorist pulled his side arm and pointed it at Alucard. The vampire stopped at the base of the platform, a loose grin on his face, "The Mark XIX Desert Eagle, gas operated, rotating bolt in .44 cartridges." he let loose a low whistle, "An impressive toy, Silas."

The vampire reached into his own coat and slowly pulled out the massive black form that was, the Jackal. Alucard leveled it at Silas with a single hand, the blocky pistol looking as though it weighed nothing in his hands.

"Mines bigger though."

He got no response from Silas, who instead pulled back the hammer on his pistol. Alucard sighed, "Really, Silas? The first three hundred rounds did nothing. What makes you think that your tiny little peashooter will slow me down?"

Silas sneered at him, "Shut your fucking mouth, you monster. This ends, now!"

Both men fired at once. Silas scored a direct hit between Alucard's eyes. His head jerked back, blood fountaining from his skull in a spectacular display. Despite this though, Alucard's body took a single step back and remained standing.

While Silas had delivered an impressive shot on Alucard, Alucards shot was far more deadly. It hit the man's own weapon dead center in its barrel. The result was an explosion of shrapnel, and Silas's entire lower arm being reduced to a fine red mist.

"AH!" he screamed and clutched at his missing limb. The world spun around Silas, his head darting from side to side. His legs stumbled to the side, and he hit the command chair. He lay there, a small bit of blood trickling out of his mouth.

A gloved hand rested on his shoulder, helping him up from behind, "Don't feel bad, Silas." Alucard patted his shoulder reassuringly, "You gave it your all, and that's all that matters."

There was a mocking edge to his voice, like that of a parent talking down to their child. Silas scowled weakly, not even turning around to face his enemy, "Burn…in…hell…" he gasped weakly. He was losing a lot of blood.

"I will, in time." Alucard promised, "But you'll have to warm them up for when I do, Silas."

And with that, Alucard slammed his hand through Silas's chest. It emerged with a sickening crunch, drenched in blood. It took Silas a moment to realize Alucard's arm was impaled through him. And that, clutched in his hand, was his still beating heart.

Alucard raised a brow at the struggling muscle, "Funny, I didn't know you had a heart Silas." and promptly crushed it between his hands.

It was as if this was what finally killed the terrorist. His eyes slowly shut, and Alucard pulled his hand from his chest. Silas slumped forward and landed on the fateful machine that his entire organization had been aiming towards. It's almost fitting, Silas's resting place would be upon the very machine that had caused his death, what had brought the reaper to his door in the first place.

Alucard sighed, wiping the disgusting blood off of his hands, "Pathetic."

The vampire spared a single look at the decimated control room and shrugged. He walked forward, towards the exit he'd entered through. All the blood in the room slowly pooled towards him as he walked, seemingly vanishing beneath his feet.

Alucard passed by Seras, who was standing behind the door still. And she was trying quite hard not to let her reaction show. After all, that was…an utter slaughter…

Alucard stopped next to her, "Your poker face needs work Police Girl." he informed her.

Then he continued on his merry way. Seras let out a almost pittiful sigh, finally tearing her gaze away from Silas'...remains on the control. Her master was truly not holding back when he ended the man and those serving him. She only hoped they'd all deserved it…

But with the deed down, Seras slowly turned around before following after her master. The stench of death was growing to be too much for the young girl. She wanted to be back at base, to relax a little. Hey, maybe she could finally see what the hubub about this 'Twilight' thing was.

_'Maybe I should get out more...'_ she mused, carefully trying not to focus on the handful bodies she had to step over as they made their way out of the base, _'I'm really getting tired of things they say going straight over my head...'_

It was the quickest and easiest way to get on her nerves, and plus, she felt like a child whenever one of the jokes or references did go over her head. Not something she liked to feel. It wasn't her fault that her home town was...well, not the most socially active places in the world. Although...it did explain how those damn vampires managed to sneak in and cause so much chaos before striking. Still, at least feeling on her master's level SOMEHWERE would be nice, even if he would still mess with her any chance he could get.

_'Remember Seras.'_ she told herself, _'You chose this. No one to blame but yourself.'  
_  
Well...She could blame the vampire too. Ass was the whole reason for this in the first place. If there was one thing that Seras was glad to see during that enter incident was that her master had scared the hell out of the old perv before he killed him.

That jackass was just lucky Seras only had a standard pistol during that incident. She had a good idea what she might have done if she had the Harkonnen during all of that..Even if she could have used it while human, but it was the thought that counts.

And the pleasant image of her blasting his bloody head off made a nice warm fuzzy feeling spread through her chest, _'Christ, I'm becoming more like Master every day.'_

Something that Alucard himself was more than aware of. And honestly, the Vampire was a bit torn about that fact...For one, she was becoming more bolder...which would be good for someone like her. But of course, she was becoming like him... that itself was just something he despised.

He hated what he'd become. The monster that reveled in the death and dismemberment of others. It was something he didn't want for Seras. He wanted her to embrace her powers, her heritage, to accept what she'd become. But that was different than becoming a monster.

She could...should become something he might have been, a long time ago. Maybe if his transformation and the events that followed weren't so violent, maybe he could have become what he envisioned her to be. But that was gone, he was long past that point. But Seras wasn't, she could still be something both human and Vampire...something he could be proud of.

Something so much better than he was. He just... He wasn't sure what to do honestly. Turning her had been an act of desperation. He hadn't thought far enough ahead. And now, she was stuck with him, and he stuck with her.

And if she stayed with him at the rate they had been going...

He didn't want to think about that...he didn't want to even consider that. There would be so much about her that would be lost...so much that he would miss so much, even if he didn't want to openly admit it...

Maybe some time with the bots and his old friends could help with this...for the time being at least. They would preserve some of her humanity, the part of her she herself seemed desperate to cling to.

"You would think this wouldn't be so difficult." he muttered under his breath.

"Master?" Seras looked at him confused. She thought she heard him mutter something.

The two of them had just exited MECH's base, even passing by the first two guards that Alucard had killed before they made their way inside. The moon was still full, and not a cloud could be seen in the sky. But the Vampire was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed it, or the fact that he said that last bit out loud...

"It's nothing Police Girl." he told her, "Nothing at all…"

**A/N: Alright folks, one last chapter. This one… I think I have issues. But that's beside's the point. I wanted to say the reason I didn't post anything was because I was busy with life. Which as you know, happens. I had college stuff to deal with and my sisters birthday party yesterday. So I had little time to work on this. But I managed to get this out, and I'll get out one or two more chapters. And then, I'll be returning to Will of the Primes. Or do you guys want me to go to a different story instead? Let me know.**

**And also, remember to review guys, come on, lets see if we can beat the measly seven reviews from last time. We were getting fifteens and twenties before, lets see if we can beat that! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, provide constructive criticism, anything! Your reviews fuel the fires of motivation that keep me going and interested in these stories! Please guys!**

**Alright, enough pleading. See you guys soon, bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unexpected Arrivals.

_Midwest United States…_

"Now," Alucard looked around for a moment at the eerily abandoned cement plant. There was hardly a sound through the facility, and the brightness of the moon cast long twisted shadows across the ground. It really was the perfect night for a vampire.

Alucard crossed his arms, "Let's find the Autobots. They are our ride home after all."

"Well, we could always walk." Seras suggested.

Alucard turned an eye on her from behind his glasses, "Just a suggestion master." she said quickly.

"Right..." he mused, a smirk crossing his face, "Do you even know where we are, Police Girl?"

Seras blushed and shrank down, "Well...no..."

This was in America, she didn't know where the bathroom was back at the base let alone where they were currently, "Good, because neither do I." Alucard admitted, "So that is why we need the Autobots to get back..."

And there was the fact that Arcee would kick his ass if he actually tried to leave without telling her. And despite his regenerative abilities, he'd prefer to keep his ass kicking's to a minimum, though his display in the MECH complex would suggest the contrary.

"Right...sorry..." Seras apologized sheepishly.

Alucard waved off the apology and held out a hand. His hat materialized in his hand, before he casually placed it on his head and continued on. Seras blinked before following. She knew her masters clothes could regenerate, but she didn't know he could just materialize them!

_'That is so metro.' _Seras thought.

"I heard that," Alucard said over his shoulder. Seras squeaked and covered her mouth. The Harkonnen slid down her shoulder and nearly off her arm.

"Sorry master." she apologized.

That got a chuckle out of the vampire master, right as they came across the Autobots. Bulkhead was leaning against a set of pipes, favoring his right servo, while Bumblebee sat on the ground cross legged, holding his helm. Optimus cradled his side, a few drops of Energon dripping from his wound. Arcee stood off to the side with her optic slightly shut and some of her paint scraped.

"Are the both of you unharmed?" Optimus asked, looking the most concerned besides Arcee.

Cracking his neck for a moment, Alucard shrugged, "More or less. How did you handle the fake?"

The bots looked at each other upon being asked such a thing, none of them quite sure about how to answer such a question.

"Fine actually..." Arcee admitted, "The thing stopped moving not that long ago, right when it gained the upper hand actually..."

At that, Alucard smirked, "Happy to be of service then."

The bots were of course, surprised, "You did that?" Bulkhead asked incredulously.

"Yes sir, it was a simple matter of...severing the connection, that is all." Alucard grinned.

Considering that he had managed to distract Silas for so long, and the remains he'd left of the guards, 'severing the connection' seemed like an appropriate metaphor to Alucard. But best the bots not know about that yet. He had enough to deal with at the moment. The genocide of MECH was not something he needed to add to his plate.

"How?" Arcee asked, curious as how the rampaging juggernaut had been ended so easily.

"I found the hard line and cut it. They lost power to the command center. Nemesis Prime couldn't work without it." not an entire lie. He had cut the power, but only after killing everyone inside.

"Wow..." Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm, "That sounds...way too simple."

After all the trouble the damn thing caused...the aft kicking that Bulkhead and the others got seemed almost embarrassing now.

Alucard shrugged, "Well, it was just a giant puppet. It wasn't like the rest of you. It lacked a spark and needed someone to guide it in order for anything to happen."

MECH had managed to copy nearly everything, from weapons to alt forms. But they had lacked to most important part of the bots. A spark, like a soul, was vastly important, and without it...the machine was hollow and lifeless. Nothing more than a puppet. And without its puppet master, it was utterly useless.

"But enough about me," Alucard clapped his hands together, "Are the four of you going to make it? You seem rather beaten."

Their wounds weren't fatal it seemed, but they definitely looked painful. Bulkhead stood up from his position against the wall with a groan, "We'll be fine. Takes more than a puppet to take Team Prime down."

Seras started and stared off into the distance with wide eyes, "What about the military?" she asked.

"What?" all eyes and optics turned toward the distant desert. Several choppers and ground vehicles could be seen approaching. A large cloud of dust was rising into the air. It'd be but a few minutes before they showed up.

Optimus raised a servo to his helm, "Ratchet, we are in need of a ground bridge."

Alucard could barely hear it, but he smiled at the sound of the medic's gruff voice. He must have been worried, given how much he seemed to whine. Still, the sight of the Ground Bridge was a pleasant one. Alucard had grown to miss such a method of travel...

Now if only he could convince Integra to invest in one of them...That woman could be incredibly stubborn when she wanted. Or she simply didn't trust him with something like a ground bridge. Either one was possible in his mind.

_'Though, to tell the truth...me with a ground bridge?'_ Alucard thought to himself...

The possibilities were enormous, and it would be a way for him to get out more often without anyone noticing. Maybe there was some justification in Integra's worries... It would be a first at least.

A small growl escaped his throat, _'Better than her bullshit reasons for keeping me in the dark.'_

Oh, him forgiving her over that? It was going to take quite a while before he got over that. Sure, he wasn't so angry that he wanted to kill her for what she did. It wasn't that bad. But she was not in any form of the right when she did that. There was and is no way for her to justify what she had done to him and his friends and family.

And if she ever wanted him to forgive her for that...well, it would take a lot more than that crappy explanation...Hell, it was more likely they'd sleep together out of spite before he actually forgave her. That's how bad she had messed up.

If she was lucky for anything, it was the fact that he couldn't do anything more than call her a idiot for what she had done...

He rubbed the tops of his hands. His fingers ran over the black pentagrams inscribed there, and he scowled, _'Damn markings...'_

The only thing she had to worry about was if she actually came to Jasper...he was sure that there were some people around that would have something to say to her...

He shivered a little, _'I pray that she and my mother never meet.'_ If they did, he wasn't sure who'd come out alive. Integra, or his mother.

If there was one thing Alucard could agree on, it was the fact that both his master and his mother were people who should never be crossed. Ever, even a immortal creature like him would ever want to piss them off like that. But...the idea of the two of them knocking heads? It was like the idea of a nuclear World War...

Worst. Possible. Thing. Ever.

Alucard looked up at Arcee. The femme was waiting for the bridge with a light scowl on her damaged faceplate. The moonlight shone off her armor and her armor cast a twisted shadow on the ground. She looked like a battle maiden, ready to wade in and kick ass with whatever she met...

_'Strike that.' _Alucard decided. Integra, his mother, and Arcee all knocking heads... That would spell the end of the world as he knew it.

He might as well go to the Vatican and apply for a job alongside Anderson... The results would be that bad in Alucard's opinion. Hell, he would rather have Anderson use him as a dart board than see them go at it.

"Jack, you coming?" Arcee asked.

The vampire blinked as he realized he'd been standing there for several minutes whilst thinking. Must have seemed pretty weird to anyone who didn't know what he was thinking about.

"Aye," he nodded, "Sorry, just got caught up in something."

"Well, come on then." Arcee waved him on and started for the bridge.

Alucard sighed and followed after, passing by Seras, "Master?"

"Hm?" he turned to glance at the young vampire, "What is it police girl?"

Seras shifted her Harkonnen back onto her shoulder, and rubbed her arm,"I was just...are you okay?"

Alucard stared at her for a moment before chuckling and moving on, "Perfectly fine Seras."

She was such a worry wort, even if Alucard didn't want to admit that...it made him feel better that someone besides his friends and family cared...

"Oh," Seras looked a bit embarrassed for asking now, like it was a stupid question.

"Now, come on along then." he motioned her to follow, "Wouldn't want to get left here now would we?"

She perked up, "O-of course not! Master!" And she scurried forward to catch up, much to his amusement.

Her antics helped too. Utterly adorable that one was. Almost like the little sister he'd never had. Honestly, he wished he had that kind of relationship with her instead of their current one. Even if it would have meant that she would have had to deal with some nasty things as well...like his mother's organic tofu.

_'Ugh...'_ he shivered, _'If there is one thing I'm glad for...its that I never have to taste that crap ever again.'_

All food tasted like crap to him. He could barely remember what a normal piece of food tasted like anymore. Like many things, it was but a memory of better times. Luckily, his reservations about drinking blood were long gone. He was a vampire, it's what he did. And if he didn't, he'd grow weak and die. But Alucard was not one to die in such a pathetic manner.

So he had gotten over his disgust and drank whenever he needed to. Now it was something that Seras just had to do.

Alucard hadn't forced it one her of course, he wasn't the type to do that, not after what he had been through. Still, it was something he knew that she had to deal with eventually. Taking only a small percentage of what she should can only last for so long.

Eventually, he would have to be more forceful with her feeding. It wasn't something he wanted to do, he wanted it to be her own choice. Something he really didn't have back then...but, when the time came, he would have to find a way.

One of the less...appealing parts of his job.But if he didn't do it at all, Seras would suffer for it. So in the end, forcing it on her was for her own good. To keep her safe and protect her. A burden he'd taken on when he turned Seras. And a burden he would gladly handle.

He knew how much Seras had suffered. It was about time she was given a way to fight back against the cruel mistress of life.And really...Alucard couldn't deny that he wanted to see what she could be like once she was fully realized as a Vampire.

She would be powerful, confident, and perhaps Alucard could stop worrying about her...Oh, who was he kidding. That was never going to happen.The girl might grow into a powerful vampire, but at heart...

She was a complete and utter goof. No matter the power, that would never change.Hell, if Alucard wasn't so hard pressed, serious (most of the time), and a sadistic man...

He was sure that Seras would split his sides ninety percent of the time. Hell, he nearly laughed when he saw her face upon seeing the bots. It was just too precious, and nothing less than the end of the world would change that.Something he'd nearly experienced far too many times to count.

So really, not much could change it. After a quick walk, Alucard and the others returned to base and the bridge spiraled shut behind them.

"Well, that was entertaining." he grinned, somewhat glad to be back at the base.

"Ah, you've returned sir." Alucard looked at his side and noticed Walter just...standing there.

God, that man could be unsettling sometime… However, there was also someone else there too-

"JACKSON ROBERT DARBY!"

Alucard's glasses nearly fell off his face upon hearing that voice. his eyes wide...even for his standards, "Walter...please tell me I'm hearing things..."

"I'm sorry sir," the butler told him despite not looking sorry at all, "She arrived shortly after your departure."

"Son of a bitch." Alucard muttered.

Right as June came storming towards him, a quite terrifying look on her face. Despite his sudden urge to sink into the floor, quite literally, Alucard stood his ground and watched as his mother made her way over toward him. Even if his nerves were doing the can-can as she approached.

"Hello mothe-" he tried to greet her, but she never let him finish.

Instead, he had a repeat of early that day. A smack upside his head that nearly knocked him to the floor. Stars flashed over his vision, and he swore he heard something snap. Maybe it was his spine, since his entire torso nearly hit the ground while he was still standing.

_'How is she so damn strong!?'_ he inwardly screamed, his head feeling like someone had gone at it with a jack-hammer (No pun intended).

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Alucard managed to get back to his feet despite the blow and felt his cheek heal. She had quite an arm she did.

He straightened his hat and looked straight into June's stormy blue eyes, "I was thinking I was going to help the Autobots with their MECH problem."

Honestly, did she really think that he would just stand by? One of them must have told her what he was doing. Really, he doubted Ratchet or Walter could stand up to his mother when she was enraged. And with it being MECH, one would think he would understand.

But the look on her face...told him otherwise, "Why!? They could have handled it themselves!"

"I was there in case anything went wrong." Alucard said simply. He didn't mention the vengeance aspect yet.

He was sure that his mother would have wanted to deck Silas in the face for what he had done to them. But to go as far as he did? She wouldn't like it nearly as much. And at the moment, he kind of needed her to like him right now. Otherwise she might slap him again... Seriously, when did she get so strong!?

_'Did Jasper get a gym while I as gone?'_ he mentally muttered. It was either that or...well, Alucard really didn't want to know. Finding out the source of his mother's strength would likely lead to him getting hit even more...

Honestly, her slaps hurt worst then bullets...and that was saying something.

"Go wrong?" she repeated, then her gaze hardened, "They've handled themselves fine for five years without you! They could handle one more mission without you tagging along like that!"

Alucard shrugged, "This was a unique situation."

"How? How was it something unique!?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. June was clearly annoyed by his answer. And if her annoyance wasn't directed toward him...then Alucard might have felt nostalgic about it all.

"Well for one...MECH was involved." Alucard started.

Silence. Apparently, that wasn't enough for the woman...

"...And...?"

"They built a copy of Optimus." he continued, "It was holding its own pretty well."

"Not that well." Bulkhead muttered under his breath.

Bumblebee elbowed the wrecker in the side, letting loose a couple of beeps and clicks.

Arcee, who was standing next to the duo, nearly laughed upon hearing that, "It shove your head...through what?"

Bulkhead shimmered silently, "Shut it..." he muttered.

Alucard continued, ignoring their shenanigans,"Point is, I was able to provide a far less convoluted alternative."

"What?" June raised a brow, "What did you do, pull the plug or something?"

Alucard shrugged, "Basically, yes."

June narrowed her eyes, "And the bots couldn't do that, why?"

"They didn't know where the plug was." Alucard said simply, "And they would not pull the plug even if they did. I would."

That wasn't technically a lie...the bots didn't have a chance to find a way into MECH's base, and even if they could there was no entrance they could fit into. Only a human could have entered their base...or someone human sized.

"And in the end, everything worked out fine." Alucard added, "As you can see."

He gestured at the group, "I am unharmed, and so are the Autobots." the vampire crossed his arms,"I fail to see why you would be angry with me."

Really, there was no logically reason why she should be angry. None of the bots were harmed (as Silas stopped paying attention before he could do anything too damaging) and Alucard was completely unharmed. So really, why was she angry?

Too bad this was a mother he was talking too, one of the most overreacting and overprotective creatures in existence.

"And if things hadn't gone good? What then?" she demanded, "What if you got hurt, what if MECH captured you?! What if they weren't willing to go down so easily!?"

She looked so angry, and yet so concerned at the same time. Clearly, Alucard really should tell her what he could handle now so to help her deal with his missions. But really, he shouldn't be surprised either. After all the things he had suffered through five years ago...he should have known that she would worry her head off.

"They couldn't have, even if they tried. And it's irrelevant." Alucard replied.

Now for the moment of truth. The vampire king only let a second of silence pass before he unveiled his little secret.

"Every member of MECH is now dead."

June's concern briefly vanished, her expression filled with shock instead, "What...?"

Even the bots looked at him, shock on their faces as well. They had apparently been listening...and remembered the lie he had told them earlier. Things were about to get awkward.

"Yes. Dead." Alucard gazed at each and every inhabitant without a hint of shame or regret.

"I personally killed them all. They are no longer a threat to you, the Autobots, or anyone else on Earth." The entire chamber was quiet, every, bot and human were staring at Alucard with utter shock in their eyes. Seras let out a nervous mutter, it was what she thought would happen if her master's lie was revealed...

"But...you said-"

"The reason the machine stopped moving was because I confronted the remains of MECH, not because I turned off the power. I did eventually cut the power line, but that was after I killed Silas and every dog under his command."

Again, no regret in his voice.

And really, why should he regret what he did? They were dogs, simple as that. Pathetic little creatures who interfered with creatures that were far beyond their own capabilities. They had brought this upon themselves a dozen times over...and Alucard had enjoyed bringing retribution to their foolish hides...

Even if they disagreed with him.

"All of them...?" Optimus asked. His tone was flat and unreadable. Alucard had a feeling the Prime was more shocked than anything.

"Yes." Alucard confirmed, "All of them."

He was certain of it. He could have simply marched straight to Silas' command center and killed the man, but he took the time to slaughter every member of MECH present.

Every. Single. One.

"But...Jack..." Miko started. The young woman looked pale.

"They were humans..." Raf finished for her, equally shocked as Miko.

Alucard turned his gaze on them, "Your point?"

"You can't just-"

"Can't just what?" he interrupted, turning toward whoever had said that, "Can't treat those creatures like they deserve? All of you, each and every one of you know what MECH has done. They have done things that are unforgivable, especially to those you all care about. They have allied themselves with monsters, both Vampires and Cybertronain."

Alucard's piercing red gaze tore into every bot and human on the premise, all but his mother, Walter, and Seras, "Give me one good reason, why they didn't deserve what I gave them."

Silence was the only answer he received. Even Optimus said nothing. Alucard did not notice the look of disappointment on his face.

"Monsters are not unique to just one species," Alucard had to explain this to the Autobots, so they would understand, "no matter how much we might think otherwise..."

They might have considered humans to be a peaceful factor in their own war, bystanders that deserve to be left in peace. But just because they weren't involved in their ancient war...didn't mean humanity didn't have darkness in themselves.

"And MECH was no would have hunted and killed until you eventually had to put a stop to them yourselves. All I did was save you some time." the scary thing was, that Alucard was right in a way.

Fowler's attempts to arrest the organization were always too slow. And if he couldn't do it in the five years Alucard had been gone, then he wasn't going to be able to do it. It was that simple. And even the bots didn't like it...they're lives would be a lot easier now.

"I know it's not 'moral' or 'right'." the vampire almost sneered those two words, "But when it comes to monsters, morals go out the window."

And, his job was to hunt monsters, be they Vampire, Human, or even Cybertronian. If there was a monster for him to hunt, Alucard would, despite what others might say. It was his duty...and his jurisdiction. And not matter what they may say, nothing was going to change that.

And honestly, from the looks he was getting…They didn't know what to say. They could obviously understand where he was coming from, but otherwise, what could they say?

Their friend had killed...numerous people? Were they meant to overreact and yell at him, tell him that it wasn't the right choice. Would that be hypocritical considering the monster's they've fought?

They...honestly didn't know. And...was this the mindset their friend had for the last five years? Had the Jack they'd known, the boy who'd broken down crying in the streets of Jasper after killing three vampires, changed this much? Become this cold, this callous?

He was almost like the Decepticons they fought, except for one difference...

Well, he still protected the innocent. He made it clear that he hunted monsters, and only monsters. He didn't kill people just for the sake of killing. He claimed that he did it because they were monsters.

He killed the creatures that threatened others. Isn't that why he killed MECH? They were a threat to others. Hell, they nearly caused the death of countless people back when they first encountered the organization...

Jack did what he did to protect...even if he did so in a questionable means. And so for many of the Autobots, they were stuck, stuck in a moral conundrum from which they could not escape.

June, however, was simply concerned for her son. She didn't mind the change in appearance...whatever had caused it. He was still her son, even if he looked different. But...what happened to change him like this? Not even all the...traumatizing incidents from back before he left had made him think like that.

She remembered him telling her about why he left, why he had went to Hellsing. It was basically the same reason. But what had that place done to her baby boy? Jack had always been so much kinder, and sweet and... Well for lack of a better word, warm. Now he was the opposite, cold, mean, and downright cruel at times. It made her even angrier when she thought about the bitch responsible for this.

Jack had told her, right to June's face, this was the reason, why her son hadn't talked to her for the past five years. This is what his bitch of a boss wanted him to be. She had taken her sweet little boy and...turned him into something else, and it was her intent from the start!

To turn him into a monster! Junes fists tightened. If she ever met this Integra... Oh! There would be hell to pay! If she ever met that woman...hell, if she even talked to her! It would make even the most savage thing her son had done while under her employ seem like a gesture of kindness!

But...June decided, would come later... Now, what was important was her son... Who was currently as silent as everyone else at base. Seras looked about ready to vanish at this point too.

There was very few things the girl could think of that made feel even more uncomfortable than when she watched her master go ape on something. But low and behold, she found something.

_'Master...'_ she inwardly muttered. The whole situation was making the girl feel so tense...and it wasn't even about her!

_'Who'd have thought he came from a place with even more drama than Hellsing...'_ Seras wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead.

She almost envied Pip who she could see had _fallen asleep in the limo_!

_'I WILL BEAT THAT IDIOT INTO A COMA NEXT TIME!'_ she wanted to scream.

Seriously! With everything going on, even with how lout June had been when they got back...how in the holy hell did he fall asleep!? Screw Vampires and giant robots! If he could do that and ignore everything, then Pip wasn't human! He was the unholy monster here! Not her and her master! He was the one who should be locked up, monitored...and forced to wear such a ridiculous uniform!  
_  
'Although...his hat is pretty ridiculous as it is...'_ And if she mentioned how silly her masters uniform was...well.. He was pretty defensive about that too. He defiantly sounded like that when his mother asked him about it...

Maybe that was just a thing about Hellsing, it had a strange habit of giving its new recruits some strange uniforms. Afterall, the ones that didn't have something strange on everyday was just Walter and Sir Integra...

Not that she would ever mention it though. Even her uniform was a little... Well, a little strange. From day one she'd noticed that. She simply didn't have the heart to tell Walter that she didn't particularly care for it.

With the man's day job, he looked like he took pride in stuff like that. There was a reason he had a smile when he saw Seras first use the Harkonnen... If only he made it more like an actual military uniform...like with some pants or something...that would be nice.

_'God...never thought I would miss pants of all things...'_At least stockings went well with the outfit. When she first received it, it had no such things.

And there was no way in the icy pits of hell that she'd fight vampires in a skirt! Seras had nearly strangled the old man the moment he gave her the original version of the uniform...and it didn't help that her master had laughed too!

She was at least thankful that her master had told her that she could alter her uniform...somewhat. Sure it was better now, but Seras would have much rather of stayed in her old police uniform. At least that was respectable.

But she was getting off topic. Seras quickly refocused on the situation at hand, which had grown quite tense, for a very different reason. Agent Fowler seemed quite pissed at Alucard for what he'd done.

"You killed them all!?" Alucard merely nodded "Son, do you have any idea what you've done?"

Alucard returned the man's glare with a bored look, "I believe I executed a group of known criminals and defended the Autobots."

"That's not your jurisdiction!" Fowler yelled. He'd been hunting MECH for over half a decade, he was supposed to bring them in!

"You hunt vampires, fine." Fowler would admit he wanted nothing to do with that, "But MECH was a job for the American government! What if he had more contacts!"

"Then they will die too." Alucard replied nonchalantly. Really, Fowler was blowing this out of proportion.

Fowler stormed down the stairs "Really!? Then how are you going to find them!?" he screamed at him.

"Since MECH made its appearance, we've been neck deep in a investigation to figure out just how large their organization is!" Fowler was getting pretty pissed, "But since you jumped the gun and killed Silas, how are we going to find the rest!? He was our only lead, damn it!"

At this point, Fowler was pretty much staring up at Alucard, who was staring down at the man with his blood red eyes. He didn't appreciated being yelled at by the out of shape agent, especially over matters he didn't understand.

"Oh calm down you old wind bag." a distinctly british, and feminine voice called out from the currently empty human platform. Everyone had migrated to the lower level.

Both Alucard and Seras stiffened, while Walter frowned, "Huh, she's early." the butler noted.

The sounds of footsteps quickly followed the voice, eventually revealing someone that the bots, Fowler, and even June had never seen before. It was a woman who appeared to be around her early twenties. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, which were hid behind a pair of formal looking glasses. She wore a elaborate business suit with a long coat covering her shoulders. And in her hand was a smoking cigar, one that made Alucard's nose twitch.

"You Americans," she grumbled in Fowler's direction, "Will there come a time when you don't overreact to something so trivial?"

To Fowlers credit, he did manage to reign in his temper at the sight of her. For the most part. The knee jerk reaction of years of army training was hard to get rid of, so he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Who exactly are you, and how did you find this location?" the base was top secret after all. Only he and agents in the UN knew about it.

Integra regarded him with disinterest and took a puff of her cigar before answering, "My organization has known of the Autobots for quite some time. As for my name, you may call me Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Head of the Hellsing organization and master to the vampire Alucard."

**A/N: So wasn't that unexpected? So, did you guys like the chapter? Sorry if I rambled a little, didn't mean to if I did. But tell me guys, what do you want next for me to write? Another chapter for Darkness Falls, or go to Will of the Primes? Let me know in the reviews, and remember to review guys. They keep me going and inspire me. Also, PM me with questions please.**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Arguments

_Autobot HQ…_

The entirety of the base went cold stone silent. Not a word was uttered, not a phrase murmured, not a syllable spoken. There was nothing to say at the moment, everyone in the base was far too shocked to say anything else. Well, no, they managed to stare at the woman in question with a list of shocking things.

Her name was the first shock. The team all knew that the organization their friend had left to work for was named 'Hellsing', so the fact that this woman shared the same last name as the organization was a surprise. But hearing that she was his...master, that shocked them quite a bit.

So much so, that Integra took the moment to address Walter during the silence.

"Walter," she called over to the man, "I take it that things have been going as you expected?"

He gave a short bow, "Better sir. Things have proceeded smoothly and with little difficulty."

"I'll expect a full report." she reminded him.

"Already in the works sir." Walter smirked.

"Good to know." Integra nodded. The sooner that report was filed, the sooner Integra could fill out the necessary paperwork.

But that was hardly the concern of anyone else in the general proximity. The only one who actually knew who Integra was, besides her own 'employees' was June. And at the moment, she was as shocked as much as everyone else.

"Um...sorry to interrupt...but what is going on?" Raf couldn't help but ask, deeply confused with what was going on.

And boy, he wasn't the only one. Miko was also as confused, as were most of the Autobots. A confusion that would not last long, both Alucard and Seras knew that. For the moment the full realization was revealed, both knew sparks were going to fly...

Alucard didn't even have the chance to prepare for such a incident. With everyone Integra had sent on the mission, he hadn't expected her to show up at all. But of course, his luck was just that horrid.

And he should have seen this coming too. Integra wouldn't have let him go off on his own without some form of supervision from her. He was literally too close to home on this mission. Problem was?

June had recovered from her initial shock… And she looked about ready to detonate. The moment the word 'master' left Integra's mouth, June knew. She knew who that woman was...and what she had done.

The rage June had pushed aside rushed back into the front of her mind, burning her up from the inside out. The mother was practically seeing red at this point...and it was all being focused on the tall slender blonde woman in front of her...

'You...!" June growled, wanting nothing more than to get her hands on the woman's neck.

Integra's bright blue eyes fell on the woman from the platform above, "Can I help you?"

June said nothing at first. Instead, she started to march in Integra's direction. Of course though, the aggression and pure anger was clear as day in June's movements. She was practically boiling under her own skin.

Remarkably, Alucard tried to reach out and stop his mother but she simply ripped out of his grasp and surged onward. There was no stopping her, not anymore.

Anyone and anything that got in her way, well... Integra was in for quite the verbal slaughter. Something June was ready to unleash as she marched up the stairs (It was astounding they didn't shatter) and stopped a few feet away from Integra herself. Her rage was palpable, her scarred face a faint shade of red.

Integra however, looped quite the opposite. She didn't seem bothered at all by June's obvious rage. That or was just that uninterested.

"You... "June spoke to the woman, her voice just lined with daggers, "You're the one, commanding my son around, aren't you?"

"Alucard?" Integra answered, her tone similar to someone who had just been asked where the bathroom is, "Yes, I am."

June's eye twitched at how casual Integra was being. Her hands clinched, "Then do you care to explain...why you blocked his communications from all of us...for _**Five**_ years?" Every word was lined with a venom that made nearly everyone in the room shudder with fear.

June was on the edge of a meltdown at this point. Anyone could see that. Her rage was so great that everyone was distracted by her meltdown. Those that weren't though (Namely Optimus) kept quite. They wisely knew that interrupting would not be intelligent.

Even so, despite all of that, Integra _still _looked uninterested. It was something that nearly baffled everyone in the room. How could someone be so calm while such furious anger was being directed at them? Even Optimus wasn't that solid!

"Is that all you want?" she replied, almost sounding as if the question wasn't worth her time.

A visible tick mark appeared on June's forehead, "All I...ALL I WANT!?"

"Oh god..." Alucard mumbled, saying something he had not said in quite a long time, "That...was a mistake..."

Integra had just released a tempest...one the Vampire doubted that even she could withstand. Oh, she might hold strong for the first few barrages, but it would only be a matter of time before his mother struck a nerve... And then all hell would break loose.

"You STOLE my SON FROM ME! Locked him up and kept him trapped away like he was some sort of MONSTER!" June had gotten right in the woman's face, letting the full force of her rage hit Integra point blank.

But remarkably, she didn't react. The lady of Hellsing stayed firm...for the moment, "He's a vampire Mrs...Darby is it?" the woman replied, "By all accounts and purposes, he is a monster."

There was an audible slap and Seras looked to see that her master had knocked his palm onto his forehead so hard that his forehead had turned bright red. A small trickle of blood dribbled down his forehead.

"Strike what I said previously." he murmured, "_That _was a mistake."

Seras looked at him wide eyed,"Master?"

"Just..." Alucard muttered, "Just cover your ears Seras..."

Alucard took his hat off and held it to where his heart once was. As if he were paying his respects to a fallen comrade. "...This is going to get ugly."

That got a confused blink out of Seras,"What do you-"

And then, Mt. Darby erupted.

"You cold hearted, sadistic, shortsighted...BITCH!"

"And...there it is..." Alucard murmured. His mother had lost it completely...

Integra's walls held...for the moment. Under Junes torrent though... It was only a matter of time. They would break under June's onslaught, and then she would be at the woman's mercy and at her level.

Walter considered moving forward for a moment to protect his master… and then realized, physically that Sir Integra was in no harm. A verbal castration wasn't something he'd protect her from. He'd warned her that cutting Jack off from the others was a mistake. It was time for Integra to learn that.

"You think you can just...categorize him based on some sort of standard!" June demanded, "Just because he _is _a vampire does not immediately make him a monster!"

Integra raised an eyebrow, this woman's viewpoint was alarmingly short sighted, "Maybe so, but in our line of work, sometimes monsters are required." she replied with not a bit of regret in her voice.

June resisted the urge to growl fiercely, "Are you mentally challenged!?"

Integra raised a brow to that. Truely this woman didn't know what she was talking about, "Mrs. Darby, have you ever hunted Vampires? Actually track them down, followed their movements, and traced them back to whatever hole they have crawled out of?"

"Three times." June growled, remembering to tracking her son down on two occasions, and hunting Mariana down.

Seras gave Alucard a look, "Long story." the vampire sighed.

"Then," Integra replied, "You should be well aware of just how difficult something like that can be. A vampire has so many natural tools under their disposal. Their senses are so powerful, and their minds can be quite devious as well. For someone to truly hunt them on a level that they can't keep up with, the focus on such a task must be absolute. And something as trivial as family can distract from that focus."

Alucard sighed and rubbed his temples, "Sometimes I question the intelligence of our master Police Girl."

Normally, Seras would have disagreed with her master... But at the moment, he had quite a reason to think that. Especially when his mother was burning a bright red. Her entire face was flushed and her knuckles were bright white.

"You think..." June growled, "You think that, if my son had been able to talk to me during the night...he wouldn't have been able to do his job that well!? That thinking that his OWN MOTHER had given up on him, would make him a BETTER VAMPIRE HUNTER!?"

"I don't think it. I know it." Integra practically announced, "He has become the greatest hunter we could have made."

Integra didn't normally blow her own horn, but she was quite certain on this. Alucard was the most deadly creature the Hellsing organization had ever produced, and with people such as Walter under their employ...that was saying a lot.

Not...that it helped cool down June, even in the slightest, "He was fine without that! He killed the fucking queen of vampires!"

"Mother!"

"Shutup, I'm talking!"

Alucard looked away sheepishly, "...Yes ma'am..."

_'Good god…this has to be a dream…' _Seras thought with wide eyes. No one talked to her master like that, even Sir Integra, and got away with it. How wrapped her finger was Alucard, that his mother could shut him up that easily? This just had to be a dream!

But then again, looking at the giant Autobots that were shifting about uneasily… Maybe it wasn't. Though the look on Arcee's faceplate was one of fury and anger. Her own servos were clenched tightly. It took a moment for the info to hit her, but Arcee had quickly realized who was responsible for her partners silence. And it really made her angry. She wanted to join June in her verbal castration, but a large servo on her shoulder stopped her.

Arcee turned to see Optimus standing there, shaking his helm, "Let Mrs. Darby handle this. You will only add to the chaos."

The femme scowled but reluctantly nodded as June continued to rant.

"Unless you can look me straight in the damn eyes and tell me that he needed to be stronger than THAT." she roared, "That he needed to do things beyond killing the damn QUEEN of their entire FUCKING race, than none of this was fucking needed in the slightest!"

Integra was still silent, her expression void of emotion.

"You made him...all of us, suffer for no GODDMAN REASON!" June took in a shaky breath, "Except for your own idiotic logic."

Seras looked at her master again, "She gets very protective." he shrugged.

"I...kind of noticed..." Seras mumbled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It also told Seras one...very important thing. Perhaps the most important thing in the world... NEVER get on June's bad side...ever.

If you did, well... Your ass is grass. As Integra had quickly found out.

"So I suggest you get off that damn high horse, and try to talk your way out of THAT!" June roared, her face red as the deepest fire. here was no possible explanation that could justify what this woman had put June's family through... and any bullshit one she did give would be chewed up and spat back in her face, where it belonged.

Alucard had to admit, his mother had done a damn good job of making her case. Question was, how would Integra retort? Five years he had spent with her, so Alucard knew just how sharp Integra's tongue was. It had to be when she dealt with scum like the Round Table or Maxwell over and over again.

But June? His mother at her worst? Alucard wasn't entirely sure if she was up for the task...not completely anyway. And even if she was, there was nothing that could be said that would cool his mother now. Once the fires were lit, they were hard to extinguish.

Hell, Alucard didn't even know if he could do it himself...his mother had quickly shot down his previous attempt to get her to halt her rampage. She was like how he was while in the middle of a fight. A wall, something that would only stop when she wanted to. And as Integra opened her mouth, that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.

"My decision," Integra started. Her words were slow and careful, "Mrs. Darby, was a calculated risk. I didn't make it simply on a whim. I did spend much time weighing the consequences of my actions. And for a time, it seemed that I had chosen correctly."

"Correctly?...you actually think, you chose correctly?" June muttered, her eye twitching quite a bit.

Integra nodded, "In our profession, there is no simple solutions Mrs. Darby. Every decision has a negative response to it. Resources must be used accordingly, and that includes Alucard."

She plucked the cigar from her lips and let out a breath of smoke to the side, "I may not always enjoy it, but I run a difficult business. Lives are on the line at all times. I made a call, and it would appear it was the wrong one."

"Hold on, did the great Integra Hellsing just admit she was wrong?" Alucard couldn't help but grin as the realization hit him. It sounded just too good to be true! Surely his mind had to be playing tricks on him. It surely did that enough for it to be the case.

Integra sent the vampire an irritated look, "At the time, I believed that he needed to be a cold, merciless agent of death. Something that would strike fear into all who would threaten England and humanity as a whole."

She let out the smallest of sighs, "But, it seems that wasn't the only option I could have taken..."

"Who'd have thought?" Alucard mused with a smug grin.

"Silence." Integra ordered.

Alucard gave a mock bow, "As you wish, master."

Integra's eyes were twitching at her servant's attitude. Her she was, doing something she never thought she might be doing.., And this ass was just trying to piss her off! If she wasn't so used to it...she would have asked the enraged mother if he was always like this. But thankfully, Integra had more sense than to do that.

Instead, she simply ignored Alucards taunts for the moment and instead continued speaking, "Perhaps I should have allowed him more access to the outside world, and perhaps things would have turned out fine. But unlike you, my trust of vampires is based off what my family has hunted for generations. So trust is not something I give out easily."

"I am certain that they have harmed your family prior to Alucard joining us, but Vampires have haunted my family for centuries." memories of the tales that her father once told her of what the former queen had done to the Hellsing legacy flashed through her mind.

Haunted her family for centuries indeed.

She continued, tapping her cigar lightly, "And such a thing has brought forth a bit of distrust when it comes to such creatures. You have known a small number of vampires while I have been hunting them for all of my life, such a existence creates a bias within me, something that could happen to anyone when presented with such similar situation."

Integra finally finished,"So my treatment and securities around him were more than warranted."

"What a mouthful." Alucard grinned to himself.

"Master..." Seras muttered to the grand Vampire, "Ssshh."

Back with Integra and June, the younger of the two let out a small sigh, "It may have been a mistake that is quite obvious now, but back then I had no experience with the boy, only having reports of his deeds and power to go off of. So again, I did the best I could with what I had." she finished.

And that was as close an apology as June would get from the woman. It wasn't a real apology of course. If it was, she would have said 'I'm sorry' at least once. A small gesture that she was truly sorry for what she had put not only June and her son through, but what she put them all though.

But, she didn't. Not even once... But, it was still better than nothing. And June had a feeling that was the best she would get. Unbeknownst to June or anyone else, Walter was silently beaming at the woman he had practically raised. For him, this was the sign that her maturity was more than just a show she put on. Little Integra had finally grown up.

June let out her own tired sigh, "I understand...But this is not over. You caused all of us pain Integra. It's all on you."

Integra straightened herself, "I am more than aware of that. Like I told you, such a concept is something that is not unfamiliar to me. I've had to make more than a few hard choices in my life, and not one of them has left my mind without a single bit of thought accompanying them."

"Good." June said, obviously she had no sympathy for Integra's own issues. And Integra was fine with that. As was pretty much everyone else in base. Though some were simply happy that the argument never escalated while others (Arcee) had wanted their own say.

Alucard had been fully prepared...whether he liked it or not, to jump in if things went too far. Like if things got physical... The stinging sensation on his face told him that it could have been possible with his mother involved. Still, at least she never went farther than insulting Integra directly. Which he would admit was something he also enjoyed immensely.

However, there was one issue still at hand, "What are your orders now, master?" the others in base looked to Alucard, some confused by his use of the term 'master'.

Finally taking her eyes off June after the long and...rather heated conversation, Integra set her gaze on the Servant that had played a large part in the argument. Figures that even when he wasn't one of the people talking, he would be a massive pain in the ass for Integra.

_'Walter, sometimes I feel as though everything you do is simply a way to make my life a bigger mess.'_ she thought to herself, remembering the day the butler brought Alucard to their organization. That was truly a day she would not forget. And it had changed her and everyone else's life quite a bit.

Alucard stood with his arms crossed expectedly. He wanted to know what she wanted him to do and fast. As was his way. So Integra did just that.

"Begin a survey of the town and every attack that has happened recently." she ordered, "Track down and examine every location where the couplets could have attacked and use this as a basis for any future attacks. Those are my orders Alucard, and I'm sure you know what to do if you find them, understand?"

A very large, and unnatural grin spread across Alucards face, literally stretching his face ear to ear. His fangs started to shine in the light of the base.. Unbeknownst to most within the base save Seras, the members of Hellsing, and June, this was Alucards _true_ smile, as unnerving as it was...

He had been ordered onto a hunt for two beings that had caused him immense misery. He was happy to hunt them both down and execute them however he could. And he would make both Vincent and Sierra suffer.

"Why, of course. My master." he gave her a small bow, without the mocking this time, "It will be my pleasure..."

For some reason, all of the bots suddenly had a shiver go down their frames. Whoever he was targeting was in for it now...

Integra turned her eyes to Seras, who straightened immediately, "Seras, you are to accompany your master as well." she stated. Seras would have already, but Integra wanted to insure there was no debate on the question.

"Y-yes Sir!" the girl quickly replied, saluting to the woman in the meanwhile.

Honestly, it made Integra a bit happy to have such a loyal solder in Seras...one that wouldn't stoop so low to make rude comments every five seconds...

_'Unlike someone I know.'_ her eyes flicked briefly back to Alucard. Alucard may be her greatest asset, but he was also the biggest pain in the ass she knew. Bar none. Sure, the people at Iscariot pissed her off all the more...

But the difference was, she had to deal with Alucard EVERY DAMN DAY, while those idiots were barely ever around to bug Integra. And over the years, Alucard discovered the perfect ways to bug her. And it was maddening. Judging by the look on his face too, she had a feeling he was preparing another round of quips. Which she was not going to deal with.

"Walter, I'll need an escort." she told the butler.

If she got out of there before the Vampire could even speak, then she would be home free...hopefully.

"Of course ma'am." Walter bowed, before making his way over to his mistress.

"There's a helicopter atop base." she explained and they both started for the exit. Ratchet meanwhile, looked at his terminal and his jaw dropped. How did vehicles keep sneaking near their base without him knowing!?

"And what of Alucard and Seras sir?" Walter asked. Those two could be quite a bit of trouble when they wanted to be.

Looking over to the two in question, Integra considered what she could do. She could always order them back to the hotel right away since Walter would be leaving the limo here with them. But after that conversation...the Hellsing was feeling a touch generous today.

"Alucard..." she called. The vampire looked up to her, and Integra let out a small sigh, "I can't believe I am saying this, but you are relieved for the remainder of the day."

The urge to let loose another quip at his master suddenly vanished from Alucard, his expression filled with surprise, "Master...y-uou're serious?" he asked. Getting a day off (well, what was left of it)...from Integra was nothing to sneeze at.

"I am." she replied. And immediately she turned her eyes on Seras.

"Keep an eye on him Seras. Make sure he doesn't cause any Shenanigans." she ordered.

"Of course sir!" Seras quickly nodded, understanding her boss's order completely.

Her master, even while among his friends...could do something that might come back to bite them in the ass later. And Integra was not foolish to let something like that happen.

Alucard put a hand to his chest, as if injured, "Master, I am insulted, do you honestly think-"

"Yes." Integra interrupted.

He scowled, "But I'll just be with my friends and fami-"

"She is correct Alucard," Walter interrupted him this time, "We all know what you're capable of."

"Stay out of this Walter." Alucard warned.

"Simply stating the facts sir." a smug smile spread over Walter's face, "Heaven help us all if you go out on another of your 'walks'."

"That was one time!"

"Yes, one time you repeatedly use as a threat toward us if you don't get your way." Integra responded, remembering all the times Alucard claimed he was going to go on a 'walk'.

She refused to allow such a thing to happen again and this time was no exception. Alucard crossed his arms and grumbled to himself angrily. If one listened close enough they might have heard him say something similar to, "I don't need a babysitter."

Still, no one was paying that much attention to the vampire, well...except maybe Seras but she knew more than enough than to comment on it.

With no rebuttal to her statements, Integra nodded and turned her back to her servant, "And if there isn't anything else to say, then we shall be going."

"Of course sir." Walter followed after her and the two left.

There was a silence in the base at the spectacle they had all just seen. Integra had came in, promptly been yelled at by June, apologized, then gave Alucard the day off. There were…few ways to sum up such an instance.

Luckily, Miko had the perfect phrase, "Well...that was weird…"

**A/N: Not a lot to say on this one folks. Short chapter and I do apologize for not having Arcee involved. But honestly, I couldn't figure out a way to fit her into the argument. So you got to see Mt. Darby explode. But with that said, this is a good stopping point to me. Which means that TOMORROW, (Or the next day) we return to one of my stories. Which one? Let me know in the reviews via either PM or…well a review (Redundancy!). Hope you liked it, bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Spread Out

_Desert, Nevada…_

The night sky was crisp and clear. Not a cloud could be seen to disturb the tranquility of the night. The stars were shining and the moon was full and round. It was as if the large planetoid was suspended from a stage it was so large. Its light cast long shadows across the bare desert landscape. The sparse bush cast long and twisted shadows. The mesas left even longer shadows, pillars of darkness within darkness itself.

And it was peaceful. No noise interrupted the serene night but the occasional animal scurrying across the sandy floor. It was truly a rare peace not seen or experienced by many. A great sheet to hide the darkness slowly culminating within the desert, and within the town that lay off in the distance.

But such misleading silence was interrupted by the constant thudding of chopper blades. If one looked up, they'd see a small transport chopper flying overhead, an odd logo plastered onto its side. The Hellsing logo. Unknown to many, feared by those who did know of it, the chopper baring this logo continued through the night air.

The heavy displacement of air buffeted the ground lightly from its surprisingly low height, kicking up a light dust that drifted eerily through the spindly bushes. One of the two inhabitants, the blonde haired dark skinned Integra, glanced through the window onto the cooling desert and frowned slightly.

_'Funny how deceitful beauty and serenity cab be. Especially in the world we all live in.' _she thought. With a sigh, she turned her gaze from the serene picture of the desert to the other occupant of the helicopter.

Walter sat across from her, stiff as a board. So nothing different than usual. He himself was sparing a glance out the window as well. When he looked back at Integra, his monocle flashed in the moonlight.

He noted that she herself seemed distracted. Not in the typical manner, when she was mentally dissecting a problem or foe. Nor when she was debating a decision. She simply seemed distracted by her thoughts, an incredible rarity for the woman that Walter had not seen in a long while.

"Sir Integra." he spoke up.

The blonde haired woman turned to her servant, "What is it, Walter?" she asked sharply.

Despite the sharpness of her answer, Walter remained stoic, "You seemed distracted sir. I was merely wondering if you were feeling alright."

Having cared for Integra for over 10 years now, it was only fitting that Walter would care for her well being. A sentiment Integra appreciated, but not at the current moment. At the moment she had nothing to say on what was bothering her.

She returned her gaze to the window, "It's nothing you need concern yourself with, Walter."

"Of course sir." Walter agreed, "I was merely checking to be sure."

Integra remained silent as she gazed out the window. Seeing the thoughtful look on her face, Walter decided to try a different tactic, "Sir, if I may inquire, why did you follow us on this mission? You normally stay at the mansion for international missions."

His employers eyes flicked to him, "The last time I didn't keep an eye on Alucard, Walter, the Royal Family placed a restraining order on him. Need I remind you of the rest of the incident?"

Walter gave a small smile, "No sir, I am quite aware of what happened. I was simply sating my curiosity. After all, you have seen that Alucard will be kept in control quite easily while here."

"A personal stake always makes it easier to focus." Integra agreed. She knew that if the mission was personal, Alucard was far more likely to be efficient. She hoped. Lord forbid they have a repeat of the London Bridge incident.

"I couldn't agree more sir." Walter said, "But with that said, what are your full reasons sir, if you know that Alucard will behave himself?"

Integra glanced at Walter with a smirk, "Very clever Walter." she noted.

Her butler gave her an innocent look, "Sir Integra, I haven't the faintest idea what you are referring to."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Integra shifted in her seat to look directly at her old friend.

She wished she could light a cigar, but the fact of the matter was that she wasn't aloud while aboard the helicopter. Some ridiculous safety regulation or the like. They always bugged her. Too many regulations could get in the way, its why she had a habit of ignoring them. Most of the time. Unfortunately this was one that Walter had drilled into her. No smoking on planes of helicopters.

Damn her impressionable youth.

But moving past that Integra did let out the smallest of sighs, "Consider it…doubt Walter."

Walter raised a brow, "Doubt, sir?"

Integra remained motionless, "Yes, doubt. Even I am capable of doubt, Walter."

"Well of course sir, I'd expect nothing less." Walter admitted. Integra raised a brow at that and he just continued to look innocent.

The woman sighed and continued, "I had doubt in my decision Walter. My decision to let Alucard come here. He isn't the same vampire that joined Hellsing five years ago. Not the same boy you brought to our doorstep. And due to my interference, his friends and family would not know that. So it was likely he could cause an…incident. That was why I came."

Realization passed over Walter's face before he smiled smugly once more. Integra saw the smile and gave him a warning look, "Don't even start Walter. I've heard enough for one night."

Walter leaned back in the uncomfortable flight chair. His back pressed against the thin padding, but years of service had made him immune to such a stiff device, "Of course sir. I simply wanted to say that it's very mature of you to sacrifice your own dignity to preserve the respect his friends and family hold for him."

Integra gazed back out the window, her expression unreadable. Walter realized he might have gone too far and reluctantly sighed. Inwardly of course, but it seemed that admitting to emotion was trouble his employer still suffered from. Ever since that incident ten years ago, she locked them all away and only let them out in spurts. Particularly if it involved Alucard, always if it involved Alucard.

_'That vampire's caused just as much trouble for this organization as he has benefited it.' _he thought. But he supposed that at the very least, this mission would be a smooth run. As long as there were no…complications.

But of course, there were _always _complications. Murphy's law. If something can go wrong, it will go wrong. Sometimes, to an extreme…

_Rome, Italy, Six Hours Earlier…_

On the other side of the world in the great city of Vatican, an aristocratic man strolled across the vast, cobblestoned square of St. Peter. His shoes clicked lightly in the bustle of daytime populous. He smiled pleasantly with his hands behind his back as he made his way passed the towering stone columns that supported elegant roofing's donned with a ministry of statues. Each pose different from the next.

His purple silk vest held the white button up shirt he wore in place as the breeze he made from his swift yet graceful pace lightly licked at his cuffs. His long platinum hair gave off the illusion of a great age. On the contrary, one look at the man showed just how youthful he was. Sharp features, smooth skin, and startling blue eyes that flashed violet if the light hit them right.

Despite the heavy crowds, the man passed them all without a second to notice them. He simply continued forward. He ascended the stairs to the grand cathedral, squared and well adorned with eccentric carvings in its stone face.

He moved through the vestibule, into the Nave, it's walls and ceilings painted with images of god and his greatest followers, and through to a side arched doorway to a smaller room of worship that held a smaller, yet no less elaborate alter.

Kneeling at its base was the man he was searching for. A large man with short blonde hair and a long heavy grey coat knelt at the altar, his hands clasped together and his lips moving silently as he prayed.

The platinum haired man waited while the larger man finished his prayer several minutes later. When he did, the man slowly rose up to his impressive near seven foot height. The man became still when he sensed the other mans presence.

"Maxwell." the tall man spoke in a thick Irish accent. He turned around to confront the pale haired man, Maxwell, revealing his own face.

His skin was tanned from the time he'd spent in the sun, and his face covered in a light stubble. A large scar cut across his cheek and chin on the left side of his face, a scar from a battle long ago. His bright green eyes rested behind a pair of rounded spectacles and looked at Maxwell warmly.

Maxwell himself gave a small smile, "It's been a long time, Anderson." he himself spoke in a faint Italian accent.

Anderson smirked, "I was wonderin when you'd finally show, Maxwell. It's not often I'm called back to the Vatican from the field. What's come up?"

Making sure there were no civilians present, Maxwell closed the door behind him silently. Once it was sealed shut, he turned back to Anderson with a more serious expression. Maxwell pulled a small manila envelope from his vest and handed it to Anderson.

"It's vampires, of course." Maxwell let the disgust drip off his words.

Anderson slid the envelope open and pulled out the papers, "I wouldn't expect anything less, Maxwell. It's my job after all."

His eyes began passing over the file he was reading, while Maxwell crossed his arms behind his back and began pacing, "Yes, I know Father Anderson. But that's not the only issue. As you'll see in a minute, this is more than your typical heretical vampire attack."

A scowl slowly began forming on Anderson's face as he read through the file. Two vampires, ones that had escaped him five years ago. Former lieutenants to the now deceased Queen of the Vampires. And now they had returned to their home town.

Anderson flipped to the next page. His scowl deepened, "Is this confirmed?" he asked Maxwell.

The platinum haired man shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not. It's a theory from our Intel. But if it is Anderson, I don't think I need to tell you what would happen."

Without sparing the file another look, Anderson slipped it into his coat. He turned back to Maxwell, "Aye, ya don't. What I do need you to tell me though, is if Hellsing suspects it?"

At the very thought of the heretical vampire hunters, Anderson felt his anger boiling. Not only had they made a mockery of the Iscariot organizations methods, but now they used two, _two, _vampires in their army. It was insulting, it was sinful. It required righteous punishment.

"Father," Maxwell interrupted his internal tirade, "Hellsing doesn't suspect this. Not yet. However, they have already moved in. The vampire Alucard and his fledgling have begun searching the settlement. You'll be flown in via private jet. Heinkel and Yumi are already stationed there and awaiting your arrival Anderson."

The tall Father scowled and walked past Maxwell, "You should've told me sooner, Maxwell. We've wasted precious time here."

Maxwell blinked once, "Well, Father, we needed to ensure no transmissions were intercepted. Can't give the enemy any Intel they could use against us, now can we?"

Anderson paused at the door and looked back at Maxwell with an unreadable expression, "I feel insulted Maxwell. You think that them being aware of my presence would give them an edge?"

He'd killed thousands of vampires in his time. Anderson had hunted them down for years without trouble. And now Maxwell was questioning his effectiveness? Oh that was beyond insulting…

Luckily for Maxwell, he was smart enough to shake his head, "No, no. Of course not Anderson. But if they knew you were coming, they might have time to flee. And then the chase would start all over again."

That answer seemed to satisfy Anderson, "Very well." he trudged through the door, "It was a pleasure to see you again Maxwell." he called over his shoulder.

And like that, he was gone…

_Darby Residence…_

A ground bridge opened into Junes living room, depositing three individuals. June walked through first, stepping from bridge to carpet, followed by the towering red clad form of her son. Seras lead up the pack, clutching at her stomach. Once all three were through, the bridge swirled shut behind them.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Seras groaned.

"You'd be surprised." June said off handedly. She herself had taken some time to get used to the bridge, but after a while it was as easy as driving for her. Seras would get used to it with time.

After the drama that was Sir Integra's arrival, the two vampires had stuck around the base for about half an hour. Not much happened afterwards, what with MECH indisposed of and Agent Fowler being silenced by Integra's interruption and the drama that followed. So peace had taken over.

Seras had taken to the others of the base in a snap. Her quirky personality made her an easy fit into the group, and she took a large amount of attention off of Alucard. Something he secretly appreciated greatly.

While he'd missed his friends and his family, Alucard was not the social boy he was five years ago. A half a decade of killing and slaughtering had made his people skills less than ideal. Simply being in the presence of his old friends was enough from the vampire. But he knew that without Seras, they would've focused on him.

And more specifically what he had become. Something Alucard needed time to explain. They wouldn't understand yet. Not anytime soon. So for the moment, he would have to wait and remain silent while the others adapted to his changes.

Something June seemed to be doing with great gusto, despite his reappearance being so soon. She was leaning against the dining room table with a small smile on her face, "So… where are you staying?" she asked.

Alucard looked to June, "Las Vegas. I'll give you the address."

June nodded, "Good. I hope it's a good hotel."

"Penthouse!" Seras cheered while she was looking around the house.

That got an amused chuckle out of June, who looked back at Jack, "Penthouse huh? New wardrobe and new place to stay. You're moving up in the world honey."

Alucard looked away. He was glad to see her so amused, but if she knew the truth of how wrong she was…

"Um, Mrs. Darby?" Seras suddenly interrupted their conversation and thoughts.

Taking her smirking eyes off of her son for a moment, June looked over at the girl, "Its June dear, you can call me June. Mrs. Darby makes me feel old."

"Oh, sorry..." Seras apologized, "Um, do you mind if I ask you a question then, June?"

June shrugged, "Sure, ask away."

Seras gave a small smile and picked a picture off the wall, pointing to it"Who is this boy in the picture?" she was pointing at an old picture of Jack.

Alucard paled considerably at that, _'FUCK!'_

Looking over to his Fledgling, Alucard's fears were confirmed... She had to be looking at one of those pictures, pictures from years ago...  
_  
'WHY DIDN'T I TELL MOM TO REMOVE THOSE WHEN I HAD A CHANCE?!'_ He inwardly screamed. Hindsight be damned, but June just raised a brow before smiling.

"That was Jack, five years ago before he was turned."

"Oh," Seras turned back to the photo like nothing was wrong. And then it hit her.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked, nearly dropping the piece in the process.

The look on her face was almost comical. June giggled as her eyes appeared about ready to bust out of her skull.

"You heard me. That's my little boy, or rather was." June sent Alucard a small gaze before shrugging, "My little boy got so big, but I still have my photos."

Seras looked downright dumbfounded, she didn't know how to take such a idea. This little kid...someone who even she was taller than (and that's saying something)...was her master.

"He also was a bit on the short side then too." June pointed out, far too happy about that fact.

Alucard crossed his arms and huffed, "I wasn't that short. You happened to be exceptionally tall." he said defensively.

June gave her son a dry look while a smirk filled her face, "Honey, you said that about everyone who was your age and taller than you."

Not even rebutting that comment, Alucard let out another huff. Those were the dark days...the days of having to look up at his mother when he had to look her in the face. His only real help was that he was about the average height at school. Taller than Miko and Raf, but shorter than Vince. Average height.

Now though, he was rather obviously tall. Towering even. It seems the universe had bit of a sick sense of humor

Still, during their little back and forth between the mother and son, Seras was still a bit shocked...okay, overly shocked at this. And why wouldn't she be!?

_'Five years!?'_ she repeated in her mind, _'Five years...my master used to be like that?'_

The boy in the picture barely looked like him! Blue eyes, darker skin, shorter and with far less hair than her master. Hell, a few years ago she might have dated-

_'No no no! Bad!_ _This is your master! Your Master girl, get a hold of yourself!'_ Seras told herself, having the urge to smack her little blonde head.

Just because this was what he _used_ to look like doesn't mean she should think anything about him. He was still her master and should be treated as such. With a level of respect and fear. But knowing her looked like that? Well if he did, Seras would probably pinch his cheeks. He was just so adorable!

It's almost...no, it is impossible to imagine that such a cutie turned into her master in just five years! Must have been his transformation into a Vampire...but if that was the case...

_'What's going to happen to me!?'_ Seras nearly screamed her head off inwardly, letting her common sense take a vacation.

If someone who looked so happy and carefree could turn into her master because of vampirism, what would she turn into? Would she turn into a hag!? A gigantic Amazon monster!? A Harpie!? All the things Seras could think of were just too horrifying to think of! It was madness! And all because of that damn vampire-

"Police Girl, calm down. Your anger is showing."

Finally breaking loose from her inner rant, Seras looked over at her master and his mother, both her were looking at her with a bit of confusion..and amusement? Oh, and her fangs were in full display…right...

Her mouth shut with an audible 'clop' and Alucard smirked with amusement. June frowned at that, "Oh like you're one to talk mister. Remember your own issues with vampirism?"

Alucards smirk shifted into a frown, "I thought we agreed those were circumstantial."

June put her hands on her hips, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you should laugh at her because of a similar situation."

Alucard crossed his arms, "I wasn't laughing."

"With you, smirking and laughing is basically the same."

"It was amusement, sympathetic amusement." Alucard deadpanned.

"Sympathetic my foot." June grumbled.

"Its fine really..." Seras muttered, her face turning a bit red, "Its not that bad actually."

June gave Seras a serious look over for a moment before turning back to her son, "You do this a lot to her, don't you?"

"Only during her bouts of idiocy." Alucard replied casually.

Seras scratched the back of her head nervously, remembering what event he was talking about. She still had the scars too. It was one of her first missions! And she was scared shitless! How else was she meant to react!?

"Still, that's no reason for it young man." June told him, frowning at his response he'd given. Five years ago that was NOT the response she'd have gotten from him.

"There are times when she needs it." he insisted.

"Would you have preferred it if I had been the same with you?" she demanded.

Alucard was silent for a moment. He didn't glare at June, he was simply silent, "...That was far different. I never had a choice."

"And she did?" June gestured over to Seras, "That she had a choice, a full, real choice?"

The girl in question wanted to sink into the ground and disappear, just like her master could, _'If I knew this was going to happen...I would have stayed with Pip and his snoring...'_

"I would not have offered her the choice in any other circumstance." Alucard answered, "But I refused to let an innocent die because I wasn't fast enough." Alucard took a more somber expression upon saying that, the failure burning in his eyes.

Seras actually felt a sorrowful feeling grow in her stomach, She had never heard that from her master before...hell, he barely even mentioned why he saved her... She'd assumed he simply wanted a fledgling under his command, a bit of power he could flex while under Integra's thumb. This was not what she'd expected.

Alucard sighed, taking off his hat and throwing it on the couch, "I guess you could say that...neither of us really had a choice in the matter, can't you?"

"All a matter of circumstance." He scowled, "Always the circumstances."

Circumstances, circumstance, always the fucking circumstances! Alucard wanted to rip that concept into a thousand pieces! No matter where he went, what he did, or how things turned out...the circumstances at the time would always turn out shitty...

And then the consequences even more so! This time was even worse, because someone else paid the price for it. An innocent who was now cursed. Cursed like he was. At least she didn't have the extra...baggage that he did. Still she was cursed to have the same existence as he was, even if she didn't fully realize it yet.

Hell, it was one of the reasons why Alucard enjoyed her goofiness...it was a sign that she didn't fully understand her position yet. That time would come. It always did. It did during his time at Hellsing, and if they weren't careful, it would for her. But Alucard hoped to avoid that.

After all, he knew she wouldn't be forced to go through the same hell as he had. Before and after he came to Hellsing. And even if he didn't act like it, Alucard was determined to make sure such a thing never happened. It was one of the reasons why he still needed to talk to Integra about her...bedding arrangement.

Forcing into the catacombs was not only demeaning, but he worried abuot the psychological effects it might have on her. Live in darkness long enough and eventually you will embrace it. And while he wanted her to embrace her nature (An issue that he always kept talking about damn it!)...the darkness was a fickle thing.

When you live in it for too long, it works its way inside your heart. It blackens, it corrupts. It changes the way you view things. The dark may be a central part of being a Vampire, but not even creatures of the night deserve to turn hollow like that.

There was a balance that needed to be struck. And no vampire he knew of had found it yet. Well, there was one, but. He had died many years ago, a guilt Alucard still carried. So much death...it was sad that such tragic incidents are what formed the grand Vampire hunter into what he would become years later.

He had the power now, power he needed before...to save them. But he lacked it then and Seras was proof that even with such power, he couldn't protect everyone...

A familiar old voice echoed in his mind from four years ago, _'All power comes with a price...'_

There was a snap followed by, "You were spacing out again Jack!"

Alucard shook his head, "Wait...what?"

"Really?" June sighed before turning toward Seras, "Do you think I should carry around a whistle for everything he does this? Could help."

"No, no it wouldn't." Seras replied, "It'd just irritate him."

"At this point, it may be worth it." June looked on in thought.

"No, no it wouldn't." Alucard grumbled in his mother's direction, "And it's not that bad."

"Honey, this is like the fourth time I've seen you do this." June told him in dead seriousness, "One more and I'm going to smack you awake."

"Well that's a bit unnecessary." Alucard huffed.

"So is staring off into space as if you're experiencing a Vietnam flashback honey." Seras couldn't help it, she laughed pretty hard at that. Which was eventually halted with a glare from Alucard...well, mostly halted. Seras was still giggling just a tad even while under his gaze.

"And glaring at people sweety," June reminded him, "That too."

"This glare has made vampires shit themselves. I'm not getting rid of it." Alucard shot back.

June raised a brow at his comment.

Alucard paused for a moment,_ 'I feel as if that was a mistake...' _a shiver ran up his spine.

"And really, that glare?" June asked, "That's it? Your towering form and knives for teeth don't have anything to do with it?"

Alucard looked away, "Well now that's just rude." he mumbled.

"So is cursing around your mother!" June looked about ready to smack her son upside the head, something that would have seemed even funnier to Seras considering their differences in size.

"I thought I raised you better than this mister!" she scolded him, "Has spending time around that organization made you like this?!"

Seras would have answered that with a yes...but the Wild Geese arrived just shortly after she did, so they weren't the ones to blame. Question was, what was?

Alucard looked back at June and let out a sigh, "No it wasn't them. And I apologize. It's been a very different night for me."

"We've also been up for a full day by now, master." Seras added. Alucard didn't even respond to that.

June herself softened her gaze at his apology, "Well, I guess I can understand that. It's been a long day for everyone. Do you want to stay here, or…"

Alucard shook his head. His hat reappeared in his hands, "I need to investigate a few things. See if I can get any leads. I'll return tomorrow evening."

"Right." June sighed, "No sunlight."

That got a smirk out of Alucard as he put his hat back on, "Mother, you of all people should know sunlight can't hurt me."

He started walking down the hall and spared her one last look, "I just despise it."

June shook her head at his dramatics, while Alucard called Seras over his shoulder, "Come along now Police Girl. Don't dawdle."

Seras jumped and followed Alucard. She repositioned the rifle on her back, having switched to something smaller for the moment. The Harkonnen was located back in the limo with the still sleeping Pip.

Alucard stopped at the and sighed, "Mother, I'll likely have a lot of free time in the coming days. If you want to just…catch up, let me know."

June smiled softly, "I'd like that Jack, I'd really like that."

And with that said, the two vampires left June behind, emerging into the night. As fun as their time with the Autobots had been, it was time. Time to begin their hunt. It was a beautiful night out. It would be a shame to waste it.

**A/N: And so, Darkness Falls returns. Sorry I didn't get that out yesterday guys, but after getting blood tests and doing stool tests *Shudders* I just didn't have it in me to do a lot of writing. Ironically, I'm a very squeamish guy. Needles terrify me, and well… I was kind of off my rocker all day. But I'm back now, and it looks like things are finally getting interesting. Plots moving forward, and a familiar figure is entering the fray. What do you guys think? Good way to start back up again, or did I mess up royally? I promise the bots will get more screen time in the future, but its hard to incorporate them into a vampire related story. If you have good ideas on how to accomplish such a feat, let me know in the reviews or PM me. Anyway, see ya guys next time. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Arrival and Hunting

_Autobot HQ…_

Shortly after the Darby's and Seras had left the base, Ratchet had pushed limousine through the bridge into a parking lot somewhere in Vegas. He didn't want the human waking up whilst he was busy working. Miko had been bad enough, and if Alucard was to be believed, that human was even worse.

But while Ratchet was busy doing pest control, the humans of the base had essentially wandered off. Agent Fowler returned to his own base, while Miko and Raf went to their rooms now built into the base. They spent so much time there now that they basically lived with the bots. Raf's folks thought he was studying at a friend's house, so it was all good.

When the two local humans vanished though, an awkward silence fell over the base. A lot had happened that night. A rogue Optimus created by MECH had attacked them and been put down, MECH themselves being completely massacred. And to top it all off, Jack, the honorary Prime and their once closest ally, had returned.

And while many where happy at the return of their pale faced companion, one bot couldn't help but voice his worries, "Are….we just going to ignore what happened today?" Bulkhead asked the others.

All optics turned to the wrecker. It was no surprise that he'd speak up about this, he'd been distrustful of Jack ever since he was turned into a vampire. However, after a time it just got tiring listening to him go on about how they couldn't trust Jack.

Arcee crossed her arms and nearly glared at Bulkhead, "No, Bulk, we're not going to ignore what happened today. Please, go on."

If Bulkhead picked up on her sarcasm, he didn't show it, "Well, Jack's back. Great and all, but… the kids become a fragging psychopath. Agent Fowler even said he slaughtered MECH. I don't know about you guys, but that doesn't sound like that Jack I used to know."

The others remained silent, all but Arcee. She continued glaring at the wrecker, and opened her mouth to respond. But before she could start tearing apart Bulkhead on a verbal level, Optimus interrupted.

"Bulkhead, your concern is warranted." The Prime boomed.

Both wrecker and femme froze and stared at him, "Wait, what?" they said at once. During the entire vampire fiasco, Optimus had been very silent on the matter, staying in the background for the most part. He simply wasn't sure of how to handle such a situation at the time.

But now, five years later, he finally had an idea of how to best handle the situation, "I believe that we cannot judge Jack on his actions, as what he has become influences them. We must look at his motivations to see if our comrade still remains, or has been lost to his blood lust."

Bulkhead frowned, "Optimus, you can't be serious. Guy's turned into a smart aft, a complete psycho. He's pretty much a con now, kills for fun."

Arcee sneered at the wrecker. That was her partner he was talking about. And while Jack had certainly changed, he was no con. How _dare _he act like he understood what had happened to Jack at all-!

Optimus put a servo in front of Arcee, preventing her from doing anything rash. He gave Bulkhead a disapproving look before speaking, "We do not know the reason for Jacks actions. We have not interacted with him for five years. A short time for we Autobots, but as you've no doubt learned, humans change in remarkably short amounts of time. And so, before we can judge Jack on his actions, I suggest we learn more about why he has become what he is."

Bulkhead crossed his arms and huffed, "Fine, we'll see why the kids become what he is." with that, the wrecker turned to trudge off down one of the large stone halls, "But I'm keeping him away from Miko!" he called over his shoulder.

When he was gone, Optimus lowered his arm from in front of Arcee, "That no good little piece of scrap!" she hissed angrily.

"Arcee…" Optimus warned, "Be patient with Bulkhead, he does not know Jack as well as you. It will take time before he trusts Jackson again."

"For all our sakes, I just hope Bulkhead doesn't bring this up to Jack himself." Ratchet muttered from his terminal. Personally, he saw nothing truly wrong with Jack. If anything, the boy had simply taken Autobot philosophy to the extreme, something Ratchet himself had wanted to do in the past but ultimately couldn't. Only time would tell if this was a good thing or not.

Bee whirred in agreement with Ratchet's statement, **"Call it a hunch, but I think Jack would be pretty peeved if Bulkhead mentioned this around him."**

Arcee huffed, "He's not the only one."

Optimus shook his head sadly at the scene before him. Jacks return should have been a time for rejoice. Instead it was spreading fear and dissent among his Autobots. The Prime sincerely hoped that time would heal such things, and that the fears and worries of his Autobots would finally be put to rest…

_Jasper, Nevada…_

There were no clouds in the sky above Jasper that night. The moon and the stars were in fully display for everyone who wished to see them. A stunning sight, as it often was in the middle of nowhere.

The town itself was also quiet, barely a single person walked through the streets. It was something that the small town was quite used to due to its size and overall population. And with all the strange disappearances that the town had suffered as of late, even the most bone headed resident knew better than to go out at night.

But, that wasn't the complete truth. There were two residents prowling the night. And boy did they stick out like a sore thumb. Alucards crimson red coat stood out so much that he might as well have been wearing a sign that said 'Shoot me' tied around his neck.

Which was exactly the plan. If Sierra knew he was around, then the likelihood of her showing up was very unlikely. But, since Alucard had made it quite clear that he WASN'T going to join her (By killing _her _master), than the chance of her sending out some goons to kill him was far more likely.

And the fact to the matter was, Alucard was still in a fickle mood. On the one hand, he was happy to have finally ended that slimes Silas. But on the other, his master had followed him to America. So he was in a very fickle mood and needed something to kill.

He knew for a fact that nothing Sierra sent at him would last more than a few bullets under his wrath. He'd slaughter them, drain them, and learn a little bit more on their plan. All he needed to do was-

A single gunshot echoed through the night, too quiet for a human to hear. Snipers positioned on a nearby rooftop . Alucard's head twitched slightly as said sniper blew a sizeable chunk out of the side of his face. His glasses shattered and his hat went flying away. Seras 'eeped' in surprise, while Alucards skull knit itself back together.

_'Of course,'_ he mused, _'She would have them aim for my head, as I doubt she had forgotten the extent of my healing prowess from before...'_

Looking over toward the source of such a attack, Alucard grinned at the sight of someone hiding on top of a building, using the shadows to hide themselves. Unfortunately for them however, the darkness was his domain. And the shooter was as plain as day to him.

A fact the man discovered when Alucard whipped his pistol out and fired with impeccable accuracy. It's retort would have been suspiciously loud, but Alucard was a master of the shadows and of silence. And so, the round was utterly silent to the neighborhood when he fired. A moment later the shooter fell to the side, clutching at his now missing limb.

Letting out a small chuckle, Alucard turned to his partner in crime, "Police Girl, care to bring our guest over here? I have a few questions for him."

Seras, who was a little dumbstruck at what had happened, nodded and quickly ran off toward the downed shooter. All the while her thoughts were running at a million miles a minute.

_'I barely saw any of that!'_ she inwardly screamed, _'Master could be a cowboy with how fast he could draw his gun!'_

Seras giggled, _'Well, he is American, so I guess it fits.'_

It took only a moment for her to reach the building before she leaped upwards and landed next to the masked shooter. He lay on the ground, groaning in pain. A pool of blood had formed around him.

She saw his missing arm and winced, "Ooh, that's got a hurt."

The shooter noticed her and responded appropriately, "NO SHIT!"

Seras scoffed, "Well, no need to be rude about it."

Reaching down, Seras grabbed one of the man's legs and started to drag him toward the edge of the building.

"H-hey!" the man yelled, "What are you doing you crazy bitch!?"

The Draculina didn't reply however, and leaped off the building instead, dragging the man all the way down to the ground, "YOOOOOU BIIITTTCCCHH!"

"Oh shut your hole!" she ordered him as they fell. They landed with a soft thud.

"Fuck you! Fuck you fuck you fuck you!" the man screeched. How no one had heard him was a complete and utter miracle.

Alucards shadow fell over the man,"Now that is no way to talk to a woman."

The moment the man noticed the utter feeling of...death fall over him, his mouth immediately shut tighter than a steel door. This however only earned a amused grunt from Alucard. He loved it when his prey tried to act tough.

"Well, now that I have your attention..." the Vampire smiled before stomping on the man's stump of an arm, blood flying everywhere as a result, "You and me need to have a small conversation."

The man let out a muffled scream of utter pain before he found himself hoisted up by his damaged arm till he was eye level with Alucard. The grand vampires burning red eyes tore seemed to tear into the shooters very soul. They were never ending pools of hatred and rage, insatiable. A shiver ran up the disarmed shooters spine. What had Sierra sent him to kill?

"Now, I am inclined to let you live," he started, "But only if you tell me everything I want. And keep in mind I do not need you alive to learn what I want."

To prove his point, Alucard opened his mouth and revealed _all_ of his fangs to the man. They were sharp, they were numerous, and they were just itching to feed. So obviously, the man nearly shat himself at the sight of them.

"OKAY OKAY!" He screamed, "I'LL TALK!"

Alucard closed his mouth and grinned widely, "Smart man. Now tell me, where is your base of operations?"

"Our base..." the man gulped. He was going to get utterly slaughtered if he told the vampire that. His boss would likely sent a dozen other guys to kill him if he did that. But the alternative...wasn't any better.

"If you tell me, there won't be anyone to kill you." Alucard knew what had caused the vampires hesitation. Best to add some motivation for the shooter, "But if you don't, it's assured that you will die. Now then, are you going to talk?"

"East wing of the local mall." the armless vampire answered quickly, "It's been abandoned for a few years now, she thought it'd be a good place to set up a base!"

"The mall?" Seras questioned, "How does a mall get abandoned?"

Alucard shrugged, "When you have a town as small as this one, a mall isn't the most visited place in the world."

"Still," he questioned the man again, "Are you certain of this? I don't need to double check, do I?"

"Completely!" The man squeaked, "She sealed off the area, no one comes in anymore. Just head on in! That's all I know, I swear!"

Alucard remained stoic in his posture, "Well thank you for the information."

He then threw the man away, "Good luck with that arm. Police Girl, come along. We've got work to do."

"Yes master!" the girl saluted. The two Vampires then started to walk off, aiming to get to the mall in question before too much time past.

"H-hey! what about me!" the man screamed after them them.

Alucard turned around and gave him a sinister smirk, "Well, I'd say...Vegas is nice this time of year."

The vampire paled, "B-but you can't just..."

"Yes. Yes I can." Alucard replied and the two vampires quickly moved out of earshot of the dismembered vampire, leaving him to try and figure out what he'd do now.

And from there they walked towards the mall, Alucard leading the way. It was a short walk, and they soon found themselves in the abandoned section of Jasper.

After the vampire attacks, a good chunk of the commercial district had been abandoned. And so, because of that, many buildings were empty now. Alucard had thought Sierra would be smart enough to avoid such an obvious hiding place. Apparently he was wrong, if the sniper's word was anything to go by.

Which he sincerely doubted. After all, Sierra was smart. She'd know that telling her underlings everything was a huge waste of time. And letting Vince tell them would simply add to the risk, so odds were only she and her lieutenants would know all their hidden locations.

But for now, the 'mall' would have to do. And soon enough, they came into view of said mall, though really it was more of a large shopping center. It was single story with a handful of stores all inside one large building. The local kids just called it a mall to compensate. Or sometimes because they didn't know any better.

"Huh," Seras mumbled "So there is a mall..."

"Of course," Alucard replied, "What did you expect, a small shopping outlet or something?"

"Well...yeah, I actually did." Seras admitted.

"Police Girl, we live in a small town, but give us some credit." Alucard almost sounded offended that she would think so low of his home town.

"Sorry master..." she apologized.

She really didn't mean to be disrespectful. It was just, after Alucard's comments about his town in regards to the hospital and the abandoned sections of the town, she really didn't think they would bother with something like this...

Hell, Cheddar hadn't even bothered with a mall either so it's not like she belittled the town for it! Seras was just...surprised. That's all.

_'Bloody Americans.'_ she thought, _'Go figure they'd have a mall here.'_

"I heard that." Alucard said.

Seras went wide eyed, "Sorry!"

Alucard shook his head,"I bet..." he grumbled.

But, as the two finally reached the entrance of the massive complex, Alucard couldn't help but grin, "But, how about I show you...just how much fun we 'Americans' can have in a mall, okay police girl?"

The Draculina blinked a few times, "Master?"

The only response he gave was to kick the door in. All the way across the emptiness of the abandoned mall. The resounding echo that filled the mall's various shops, stores, and rooms made the place seem all the creepier, something Alucard couldn't help but laugh at. Hunting those fools in a place like this? It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

"Wow..." Seras muttered, "This place is...pretty big..."

Alucard stepped in and took a whiff, frowning as he did, "Yes...but that scent, it's...familiar."

He recognized it from several years earlier, a familiar scent that brought back memories of passion and pain. It was the stench of Sierra, a scent that caused his blood to boil just by knowing of it. Still, the vampire didn't have time to rage. Instead, he had much more important things to do.

"Police Girl, where did that vampire say the base was?" he asked Seras, "East or West?"

"East Master."

"Then that's where we head." Alucard reached into his coat and unveiled the Jackal and Cassul, "Ready yourself. We have no idea what form of defenses that they may have set up."

Seras nodded and pulled her smaller rifle from her back. She was glad she'd left the Harkonnen behind, it would've been far too unwieldy in a place like this. Her smaller rifle was perfect for this kind of environment.

"How bad do you think it would be master?" she asked. The two started into the mall, their footsteps quietly echoing against the linoleum floor.

"Sierra's a crafty one." Alucard murmured, "I have no idea."

That didn't make Seras feel any better, "So...we're going in blind?"

Putting his finger to his chin, Alucard thought for a moment, "Basically, but I want you to think of the worst case scenario. Can you do that Police girl?"

"Yeah..."

"Good." Alucard nodded, "Now picture something ten times worse than that and you'll be fine."

Seras paled before gulping, "Oh...is that all?"

"Well, if I know Sierra well at all."

There was a sound of steel sliding through flesh and Alucard suddenly found a spike embedded in the middle of his forehead. Alucard looked up at the object and laughed, "Right on cue!"

Continuing to grin, the vampire looked up and saw quite a few people standing above the duo on the rafters and signs in the mall. But now, window's on the ceiling of the mall illuminated all of the people opposing the two vampires with a good douse of moonlight.

"Well," Alucard grinned while he ripped the spike from his head, "I take it that you are all the welcoming committee?"

"Not another step forward, or we rip you to shreds!" one of them threatened.

Alucard tapped his chin with the barrel of the Jackal rather casually, "Oh my, vampires with guns? What to do?" he wondered in a bored tone.

Surrounded by several vampires with high caliber weaponry would normally be a 'you're screwed' kind of situation for most people. But for Alucard and Seras, they called this Tuesday.

The grand vampires eyes flicked to his fledgling, "Seras, if you'd please?"

Seras immediately straightened, "Right, of course sir!" she cocked back her rifle and took aim.

The other vampires above murmured nervously, while the same loud mouth from earlier spoke up, "Hey! We said don't move!"

Alucard grinned, "You said not another step forward. We're not taking another step forward."

Seras found her target and fired. A clear shot rang out and a moment later one of the vampires fell from the roof with a hole through his chest. Alucard grinned like a maniac and leveled his Jackal. He fired a round and the vampires head was reduced to a blood stump. Its body disintegrated into ash before it even hit the ground.

"Kill them!" the leader screeched, "Kill them now!"

"Police Girl, I'd take cover." Alucard advised. Seras just nodded and back pedaled away from her master towards an old mall guide. It was just in time too, as several dozen bullets tore into Alucard at that moment.

The vampires leaped from their positions and fell to the ground, firing at Alucard all the while. His flesh tore and bones cracked, but the vampire remained standing. When they landed, their guns clicked empty and they reloaded at a rate not possible by humans.

They opened fire on Alucard again, but this time he moved. Not forward, but backwards. He jumped backwards, kicking off the floor with casual ease. His feet touched down on a nearby shop sign, and in one movement he'd twisted around and launched off the sign backwards.

Alucard sailed over the vampires and leveled his pistols at them. Their powerful shots echoed through the mall. The Cassul required two shots to kill a vampire, one in the heart and one in the head. The Jackal though, was designed to kill on a grander shot. One shot in the heart and the entire torso went up in a geyser of gore and ash.

"Get to cover!" the leader screamed, right as Alucard landed behind him. He had time to yell in surprise before Alucard pressed his pistol against the vampires spine and pulled the trigger. Pain shot through the man's chest and he saw blood go flying everywhere while his troops yelled in alarm.

He felt the warm familiar feeling of blood trickling out of the side of his mouth, and realize something. It was his blood trickling out of his mouth. His blood. The bastard was about to kill him.

Alucard grabbed the man's skull with a single gloved hand. Immediately Alucard began applying pressure to the vampires skull and started pulling up. His skull creaked and the flesh around his neck began to tear. The vampire let out a single bloody scream before Alucard had torn the creatures head clean off, letting his body fall to the floor in a blood soaked heap.

A large grin spread over Alucards face. His face became a haunting spectre of red and silver, hidden in the darkness of the mall. He stepped forward into the moonlight and smirked at the vampires before raising their leaders head over his own.

Without a care in the world, Alucard began drizzling the blood onto his own wide open maw, his long tongue hanging out to catch any he might have missed. The other vampires watched in horror as this…cannibal drank the blood of their squad leader.

When no more fell onto Alucards waiting tongue, the vampire tossed the head away and turned his gaze on them. The blood of his kill still rested on his lips, and his fangs were still spread apart. Bits of blood and saliva dripped from his maw and Alucard started walking towards the vampires.

This shook them from their horrified paralysis and they started stumbling away, all screaming and cursing, "Out of the way!" one screamed.

"Shit! We're all going to die!" Another yelled.

"Game over man, game over!" a third agreed.

Alucard let out a rasping laugh, "The appetizer was good…" he raised his twin pistols at the fleeing vampires.

"But now I'm ready for the main course…"

_Vegas International Airport…_

Busy would be a accurate way to describe the International Airport that was settled just in the middle of a even more bustling city. Every minute that passed, at least a dozen people would casually enter and or exit the building, either after stepping off a flight or so to arrive to board one. Even in the early morn, the airport never seemed to lessen in its activities.

But upon this day, there would be a presence arriving that would seem...rather unusual for even a place such as that. A place where people were commonly caught trying to smuggling the most random things in existence on a plane. And yet this being's presence would blow them out of the water with ease. Honestly, it would be rather sad to compare them at all.

This presence belonged to one man. One incredibly tall and rather ominous looking man. He stood close to seven feet tall and was clad in a long grey overcoat. Spiked blond hair rose from his scalp and his skin was evenly tanned. Not by sunlight, but by constant exposure to moonlight.

A pair of elegant spectacles rested on the bridge of his nose and he wore a golden cross on a chain over his neck. A scar traced up from his chin to his cheek, splitting the gruff five o'clock shadow that took root there.

In the massive titan of a man's hands were only one thing, a fairly large book. And upon closer inspection, said book could be recognized as a bible. An ancient, heavily altered bible, but a bible none the less.

Stepping off what looked to be a standard flight, the man slowly made his way through the airport without a care. It seemed to be a standard affair for the man despite his absurd appearance. Which was a bit off putting due to the various stares the man attracted from man, woman, and child alike. They tried to make it less...noticeable, but it was fairly obvious that they were staring at this one man.

But despite that, he continued on. Right up until he reached the security booth. And the poor security officers, bless their souls, looked up at what appeared to be the priest from hell with dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"Evenin officers." the man greeted in his thick Irish accent, setting his materials into a plastic bin so as to slide them through the X-ray machine.

The men just continued to gawk before one of them nodded slowly in return and motioned the supposed priest forward.

Walking through the machine, the guards were a bit shocked to see that the detector...didn't go off. One of the guards in particular were utterly stumped upon seeing this, he could have sworn that something was going to happen.

But, there was nothing, much to his shock. So upon walking through the machine, the priest gave the men a quickly nod and gathered up his materials once again.

"Have a pleasant day." he told them happily, and walked off through the airport.

The guards looked at each other rather confused before one of them summed up how they felt in two words, "Thank. God."

But, unknown to these men, the strange priest smiled once those words reached his ears. But besides that, he made no motion to react to it. Instead, he continued on his path and eventually ended up just outside the airport.

Looking out at the city before him, the priest sighed. He had rare been to this side of the United States due to its own holy organizations, but it was quite a sight itself. Nothing like the Vatican of course, but it was still something.

Long as the busy citizens were ignored, it was a sight to behold. However, he was here for a different reason, on business.

Looking to his right, he saw exactly what he was looking for. A plain black car pulled up against the curb with two figures clad in black leaning against it. One was a woman with short blonde hair smoking a cigarette nonchalantly while the other appeared to be of Asian descent with thick black hair rolling down her back. At the moment though, she lacked her more holy attire.

It was one of the very few times the man had seen her without her normal attire. And honestly, he was torn whether he felt that it suited her better or not. But never the less, the man approached the duo. Upon seeing him approaching, both women stood up from the car.

"Heinkel, Yumie," the man greeted, "you've made good time."

The blonde woman, Heinkel nodded, "The roads might have been a bit...hazardish father, but they wouldn't stop us."

A small smile crossed his face, "I wouldn't doubt it." he replied before his face took a more serious tone, "Have the preparations begun?"

"Yes father," Heinkel replied, then looked around ,"Though perhaps it'd be better if we talked about this in the car."

Following her gaze, the large man agreed, "The might be for the best."

Heinkel and Yumie both nodded, and opened up the door for the man and allowed him to enter. With the door closing behind him, Heinkel got into the front seat with Yumie and started up the car.

With the vehicle ready, the woman quickly started to drive off while Yumie turned back to the holy father, "We've been scouting the general area around the vampires hideout for the past few months. So far they appear to have remained localized on the outskirts for the moment."

"Aye, but they'll be movin in soon, won't they Yumi?" Anderson asked, reclining in his seat.

"Most likely father." the woman confirmed, "From what we can tell, they have been hunkering themselves down, gathering their forces, and preparing for something Father," Yumie told him, pulling out a small folder that contained all of the information they had gathered so far.

"What pray tell, is that?"

Yumie shook her head with a sorry look on her face, "I'm sorry, but so far that is the one detail we have yet to discover."

Anderson frowned, "So we have no idea what they're planning?"

Yumie nodded, "Unfortunately. However, we do have a rather...disturbing theory, that I believe Maxwell may have shared with you already."

At the reminder of what he'd read, Anderson scowled and began reading through the file. He addressed the young Asian woman as he did, "And we're sure that this is a likely course?"

"Not entirely," Yumie admitted, "but given their current location and how they are moving through the land, it is the most likely of all our theories."

Anderson frowned, sitting back and crossing his arms, "That...is quite the disturbing news."

Yumie nodded. The consequence of such an event were not lost on her, "Indeed, it is why we must move fast father. Dealing with these abominations as soon as possible is our best option at the moment."

Anderson's frown deepened as he began to think, "And Hellsing. Are they still unaware?"

Yumi and Heinkel exchanged looks before the former shook her head, "Far as we know, yes. Though the vampire Alucard may suspect."

A scowl formed onto the man's face, a small growl escaping his throat, "Of course he would, that monster would likely smell his kind even from across the sea."

A monstrous creature like him...it was only a matter of time before he discovered what was going on.

"Right, but at the time, we have no word that the monsters of Hellsing know of the going ons at this time." Yumie said, trying to get the conversation back on track. Hellsing wasn't the target right now, despite what Father Anderson seemed to think, "So in other words..."

Anderson's scowl lessened, "They are blind to what they are doing."

"In a way, yes." Yumie nodded.

The man's scowl shifted into a smirk, "Then, it is our duty to cleanse these heathens before the cretins of Hellsing can defile this land with their presence."

Heinkel smiled while she drove, "Preparations have already been made Father. Maxwell was very hush, hush about it all though."

Anderson raised a brow, "How so?"

Maxwell being quiet about something? That didn't seem possible, or likely. That man could be as loud as a tornado when he wanted to be, especially when it came to something like one uping Hellsing. He was the only person in Iscariot who seemed more determined to bring them down than Anderson was.

"He has only sent the bare minimum when it comes to this situation father, it is why the other members in this nation have not been notified, nor has their governments either."

Anderson crossed his arms, "The bare minimum? Maxwell realizes this could be the greatest threat to arise since the time of the crusades, does he not?"

"We said bare minimum Father. We meant the bare minimum needed." at that moment they pulled up to a large warehouse on the outskirts of the city

Anderson raised a brow at this, but did not question it. Instead, he and the others exited the car and made their way into the warehouse. Such a building seemed to be a fairly empty thing on the outside. It looked abandoned and no one had been maintaining it for quite some time.

But Heinkel mentioned their boss had been keeping quiet about the entire situation, so once they made it inside...the Anderson saw what had truly been brought to fight such a threat. And he had to admit, he was impressed.

"Maxwell, you sneaky bastard." he muttered under his breath.

Yumi and Heinkel stepped in front of him, the former wearing a massive grin, "Father Anderson, the soldiers of Iscariot are under your command."

**A/N: I apologize for not updating yesterday guys. Things came up, I was tired, etc. But with that aside, next up is the random chapter. Any story you want, I'll update if enough people demand one thing. Just let me know via either PM or review. And if not, just leave a review guys, let me know what you thought of the chapter. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Results

_Las Vegas, Nevada…_

It was an early cool morning in Nevada. The sky was covered in a thick cloud of fog, casting a faint darkness over the city of Las Vegas, which was still as busy as ever. Cars flooded in and out of the city, all with their own specific purposes in mind. Most were entering to play the slots and hope that they actually hit the jackpot. Though of course, the odds of that happening where miniscule at best.

With the grey cloud cover and the many cars aimlessly entering or exiting the city though, one would hardly notice the remnants of the damage wrought by what many now claimed had been a natural disaster. A gas pipeline had burst, causing a series of explosions to ripple across the Las Vegas strip. Hundreds of people had died and dozens more went missing and where never found.

Five years later though, and the damage was hardly noticeable. At most, it was just a soot mark here or there that was never cleared up, or a few pieces of debris resting in the nearby alleyway. Hardly noticeable, and was far from the deepest scar left in Vegas. That came from its permanent inhabitants. They carried themselves in a more tired way than the tourists that frequented the city.

They seemed to simply move through the streets on autopilot, as if they were afraid that the natural disaster that tore through their city would do so once more. Of course, there was a real reason for this that no one knew. At a subconscious level, the people weren't afraid of another 'gas leak'. No, they were afraid that the vampires would come back and this time succeed in killing them all.

The human conscious might refuse to believe that such evil creatures, beings that exist solely to feed off of their fellow man, could exist, but the human subconscious knew far better. Generations of dealing with the undead pale faced monsters had ingrained several natural fears into the human mind. A fear of the dark, a fear of the unknown, and a hatred of deceit or trickery. All master tools of a successful vampire.

And so while many humans in Las Vegas refused to accept that such creatures existed, and happily hid in their ignorance, their instincts knew better. Their instincts knew that what had destroyed their town was a vampire, or multiple vampires. And so these fears haunted the local inhabitants, hounding them ever since Mariana and her army assaulted the city.

It was a fear that, to the trained individual, could be easily discerned. Which is why Integra Hellsing was more than aware that the peaceful charade that Vegas wore, was just that. Nothing more than putting on a show for the tourist.

The young woman had taken her helicopter from the Autobot base to the hotel that Walter and Alucard were staying at, deeming it more than sufficient for a place to rest. She and her servant might have hated to admit it, but they where bone tired. A trip from the UK to Vegas was long and tiresome. Both where still recovering from the jet lag.

It was during the process of checking into the hotel itself though that Integra became aware of the tense fear a few locals where holding onto. It was a blink and miss it type of fear, but it was there, hanging over them like the clouds before a storm. Ominous, dark, and incredibly dangerous.

Of course, how much of this was leftover from Mariana's attack and how much of it was because of Alucard's antics was a matter still up for debate. Walter claimed that Alucard had stayed very well behaved through their trip, but Integra was a bit skeptical. Years of dealing with Alucard's capacity to be a complete and utter _ass _had made her a bit cynical in her dealings with him.

But even with such suspicions, Integra had shoved them aside for while focusing on heading to the hotel room. Upon arriving there (With but a single suitcase she carried herself), she'd ordered Walter to sleep in one of the six bedrooms that the penthouse provided. And for once, he didn't insist that he attend to her needs first, a clear sign that he was far more tired than she was.

He was starting to feel the effects of his age now, much to Integra's own worry. Five years ago, he would have at least protested going to sleep before his mistress. But he had only given her a thankful expression and a bow before heading off to catch some much needed sleep. Less than fifteen minutes later, Integra had done the same.

The bed had sufficed for her, and she managed to get a full eight hours worth of sleep. When she awoke it had been early morning, with the sky's grey and the city still bustling with activity. And the scariest part? No sign of Alucard or his fledgling Seras. Odd's where they were off hunting and so Integra refrained from calling her servant until the sun was high in the air.

He would likely make his presence known by then. So to pass the time, Integra had left Walter to rest and had taken a brief but welcomed shower. She'd been too tired for one the night before and had gone straight to sleep. Feeling the hot water running over her and washing away the previous day's aches and pains definitely helped improved her mood though.

And it was during this shower that Integra's thoughts had wandered too the tense atmosphere that had seemingly engulfed Vegas. She stood there under the spray with her eyes shut, and let out a tired sigh.

"She always leaves a mark." The young woman muttered. Every city or town Mariana had passed through was almost always left with an atmosphere of fear and trepidation at the possibility of her return.

The only exception to this, ironically, seemed to be Alucard's hometown Jasper. The tiny middle of nowhere town was flourishing now ever since Mariana's assault on Vegas. It had become more and more well known over the years, and its population had nearly doubled in the past five years.

Integra's eyes opened into a scowl, "Of course." She shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. The penthouse bathroom was wide and spacious, with a bath and shower. The granite tiles shined under the gentle bathroom lights and the gold leafed faucets and such where glimmering in the light. All very luxurious and fancy.

And all something Integra hardly paid any attention too. She grabbed a white town and wrapped it around herself, finding her glasses on the counter and wiping off the condensation that had formed on them.

She slipped them over her nose and stared at herself in the mirror, "Jasper would be the perfect locale for their operations." She told herself. While they had assumed that Sierra and Vince where in Jasper just to take revenge on Alucard's mother, there was an actual strategic advantage to why they could hide there.

Jasper had no innate fear of vampires like Vegas. Vegas might have a larger population to hide in, but if there was so much as a hint of vampiric activities, they'd be on them in a second. Jasper's population had doubled to what it was before and had no fear of vampires because a good chunk of the new population had no idea of the events that had transpired there. With the police department, political office, and local news all mysteriously wiped out, no one had been able to report on what exactly had occurred in the town, and those that weren't directly affected by Mariana's plan had remained blissfully unaware. So as of that moment, Jasper was truly the perfect place for the duo to plan their revenge.

"Honestly, the fact we just realized that now is just insulting." Integra grumbled. Vampires where hard to predict, true. But sometimes the signs where practically being telegraphed to them… and they still didn't pick up on them.

She shook her head and brushed a long strand of platinum blonde hair out of her face, "I suppose there's no point in complaining now. We're here and that's all that matters." They had a job to do, and by god, they were going to see it through.

First things first though, she had to finish getting dressed. Integra quickly dried herself off and retrieved the clothes she'd left on the counter and slipped on her undergarments when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She shut her eyes and let out a breath through her nose before setting her remaining clothes down and straightening up.

"Now isn't that a view?" Alucard chuckled. He stepped right through the bathroom wall, casting an unnaturally long shadow across the bathroom.

Integra clenched her eyes before crossing her arms and turning around, "There is such a thing as privacy Alucard. I believe even you are familiar with the concept?"

The towering vampire just let loose one of his disturbing grins, "I am, master. But situations have a habit of destroying such a concept."

"What do you mean?" Integra asked, raising a brow at Alucard. This wasn't the first time he intruded on her after she took a shower. It wouldn't be the last.

Alucard briefly looked at the mirror, which showed no sign of his presence, before looking back at Integra, maintaining a surprising amount of eye contact with her, "After I ensured my dear mother made it home safely, I decided to do a little patrol of Jasper. See what had changed in my absence."

"What did you find?" Integra interrupted before Alucard could go off on a tangent.

He smirked, "A batch of vampires hiding out in the abandoned shopping district. Working for our targets and quite surprised when I showed up."

Integra scowled, "So our Intel was right."

"Well of course. Did you really think those two where capable of creative or tactical thought on their own?" Alucard asked with crossed arms.

She continued scowling, "Did you actually manage to find and silence them, Alucard?"

The vampires smirk faded, "…No, I didn't. The vampires we found where only fledglings running an outpost. There was nothing of value in the general area."

Integra frowned, "Then they're still creative enough to elude us. Come night fall, you're to resume hunting them once again Alucard, am I clear?"

His face immediately brightened at the prospect of finding his former classmates and slaughtering them, "Crystal master."

Alucard took a step back, "Though for the moment, I do have things to do."

"Things, what things?" Integra demanded, "You don't do 'things'."

"Yes I do." Alucard grinned, "I take enthusiastic walks through the woods."

"…"Integra pinched her nose, "And kill homicidal vampire priests?"

Alucard faded through the wall, "_Very _enthusiastic walks."

And like that, he was gone. That unsettling feeling at the back of Integra's neck vanished and she let out a sigh. She gathered up her articles of clothing and resumed dressing herself while grumbling.

"If it's not the vampires or politics that kill me, it'll be a heart attack from dealing with him." She grumbled.

_Darby Residence…_

June awoke early that morning, as she did every morning. She blinked her eyes and looked around as she struggled to remember what happened the previous night and why she was so tired. When she finally did, her jaw dropped and she slapped her head.

"Holy scrap, did that really happen?" she asked herself. Did he really just show up on her doorstep like that, new look and all?

June swung her legs out over the bed and sat there rubbing her head. It felt more like a dream really. It had all happened so fast and there had been so much drama. Finding out the reason her son was silent, Jack's slaughter of the remaining MECH forces, and her verbal abuse of his boss, Sir Integra. It all seemed like a crazy dream.

"Need to lay off the caffeine June." She muttered to herself, and got out of bed. She pulled a robe on and activated the heater. The house was freezing during the winter, and she normally left it on during the day so it would be warm during the night.

The house began to hum as the heater thrummed to life, and June made her way out to the living room, rubbing her arms. She needed new pajama's. Tanktop and shorts didn't really cut it for the desert winter. June went to the kitchen and started up a cup of coffee to warm herself up.

While the old coffee maker sputtered to life, June turned around to put together a small breakfast, "HOLY SHIT!" she screamed in shock and fell back against the counter with a hand against her heart.

Jack was sitting in the living room with his hands intertwined and his legs folded over each other. He wore a mischievous grin, "Morning mother." He greeted.

June stood there with her face pale and heart thundering for a full minute before her mind started working again and her legs stopped trembling. She finally stood up and took a few deep breaths, giving her son the evil eye all the while.

"Don't…do that…" she gasped, still holding her chest.

Jack gave an _almost _evil grin, "For the record, I was already in here when you awoke." He pointed out.

June rubbed her forehead, "I think that was obvious honey…" she muttered. She highly doubted he managed to sneak in and take a seat in the time it took her to start up the coffee maker. He was good, but there was no way he was that good.

When her heartbeat finally started hammering in her chest, June let out a relaxed breath and looked back at her son, who was still grinning, "Feeling better now?" he asked cheekily.

"Funny." June deadpanned, and turned back to her coffee, "I thought you and Seras had business to attend to?" she asked.

Jack gave a shrug, "We did. Business is over now though."

"That fast?"

A frown crossed Jack's face, "Not quite. She was quite tired from the flight and considerable amount of work we did. The sunlight would have made her practically useless."

June's brow creased into a thoughtful expression. She poured her coffee into a mug and added a spoon full of cream. She took a sip before turning around and walking over to the chair opposite where Jack was sitting. She noted how…very unnatural his position was. June knew that vampires where in an odd form of 'semi-death, semi-life', it was why they were so pale. They had no reason to breath and their blood didn't naturally flow through their body unless they willed it. Which was how they managed to create a 'mortal mask' to hide their true nature.

But Jack's pale face, massive stature, and sharp features weren't what she saw as unnatural. It was the hungry look in his eyes, and the stiffness of his posture. His eyes had always had a hungry look to them when he'd first been turned, but that had been forcefully restrained and controlled. Now it looked like the hunger he felt was bubbling beneath the surface of his eyes, a pool of death waiting to be unleashed.

And his posture… well June could tell that Jack wasn't breathing. Oh, occasionally he took in a breath out of reflex, but besides that… He didn't breath and he was stiff as, well for lack of a better word, a corpse. True that was expected of a vampire… but she didn't recall Jack always being so still. What had happened to him in his five years away from home?

June decided that was a question best saved for another day. Instead, she took another sip of her coffee before leaning back in her chair, "I thought the sun didn't actually hurt vampires? It just weakens them."

"For a normal vampire, yes." Jack admitted, "For Seras, it's more complicated. Her refusal to drink makes her more…susceptible to the sun. She burns easy and prolonged could have less than pleasant consequences."

He saw June about to ask and cut her off, "The less you know, the better. Let's just say it would not be pretty."

June blinked and then gave a slow nod. If he was telling her that she didn't want to know, June would happily take his word for it. She decided to change to subject to something a little less…gory.

"Fair enough… But did you two actually find them last night? The vampires you're looking for?" she knew that Jack was looking for a group of vampires, and that was why he was there. Question was, who where they?

Jack merely shut his eyes, "No. We found their servants hiding out in the abandoned mall district, but their masters where nowhere to be found. They won't try anything during the day though. A vampire weakened by daylight is weaker than a human."

June arched a brow, "Even you?"

It would make sense, given his condition, but Jack seemed to think otherwise. He instead grinned widely and let out a bark of laughter. Then he looked back at his mother with a more subdued smile on his face.

"No, mother. The sun has not affected me in some day. I merely despise the feeling of it on my skin." it might no longer weaken him, but it was still irritating as listening to about anything Pip or his men said.

June frowned, "Oh, I see." she added his immunity to sunlight under the list of 'things to ask about later' folder and took another sip of her coffee.

She spared a glance at the microwave and saw the time. Jack followed her gaze and frowned, "I believe you have work to go to." he noted.

"Yeah…" June sighed and nodded. She set her coffee down and gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry I have to cut and run. Maybe we can have a night or something to catch up?"

Jack thought on that for a moment. Sierra and Vince where roaming Jasper on the loose right now. But they wouldn't dare try something with him around. And if he stayed near June, she'd be likely protected because of his presence. Add in the fact that doing so would likely piss Integra off, and Jack saw no real downsides.

"Very well. I'll see if I can work you into my schedule." Jack chuckled.

June smiled, seeing a little bit of her sons humor return, "Well I'm honored the great 'Alucard' can spare some of his time for a mere mortal like me." she giggled and then walked off to get ready for work.

When she was gone, Alucard let out a sigh and looked towards the windows that where faintly alight with the morning sun. Putting this act on for her, trying to be who he once was… It wasn't easy for Alucard. Years of killing, death, and near insanity had torn away the fabric of who had once been 'Jack Darby'. But for his mother's sake, he was willing to at least _try _and put on a charade. She was one of the few people in the world he still held respect for, with Arcee, Optimus, and two others also being on that list.

But with his own fatigue _finally _catching up to him, and the rush of battle far behind him, Alucard found his eyelids grow heavy. Minutes later, his eyes slid shut and he fell asleep where he sat in June's living room. And then, he dreamed… of things far from pleasant.

* * *

_Pain. All he felt was searing burning pain plastered across his body. The feeling of fire tearing through his skin and leaving scars that would never heal. Hearing the sound of men ordering he be tied down. Feeling straps tightening around his wrists and ankles._

_"Hold it down!" an older gruff voice ordered._

_Several hands grabbed his body as he thrashed about trying to free himself. Trying to explain what had happened. He hadn't meant to do what he'd done. But he couldn't help himself… the voices where too strong!_

_Pained and panicked tears formed in his eyes, "Please, I didn't mean to! I couldn't help it!" someone tried to gag him. They received a nasty bite for their efforts._

_The gruff voice spoke again, "Grab the irons." _

_In the darkness and pain, he saw red glowing marks being brought towards him. Their edges sizzled in the musty dry air, and the glow flickered. Hands held him down tighter and the first orb was slammed into the center of his chest._

_He screamed. Pain. All he felt was searing burning pain in his chest. All logical parts of his mind ceased functioning. Through his tear filled eyes he saw a figure watching with reluctance and trepidation._

_"Master! Please, help! I didn't mean to!" he begged. He begged and pleaded for mercy, for an end to the pain he was feeling. Another glowing orb was burned against the posterior of his right hand. He screamed again, feeling his voice starting to fail already._

_Tears streamed down his face, and he continued to beg, "Please, help me master! Help me!"_

_She didn't help him. She stood there and watched, but he saw it in her eyes. She was powerless to stop what was happening before her. She wanted it to end…. but she couldn't make it end, no matter how hard he begged and cried._

_Even knowing this, he continued to beg and cry. Another brand was slammed onto his left hand and he screamed again. His voice gave out and was left at a raspy tone. It wasn't going to heal anytime soon._

_The burning pain was all that he felt, all that he could feel. His head rocked back limply, and his eyes stared up at the sky._

_"I didn't mean too…" he whimpered. He wanted to curl up and die._

_"It was just an accident…"_

_Just an accident…_

* * *

Alucard's eyes shot open when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. The sun was just starting to set. It had to be about six PM at the very least. The flight and reunions had tired him out more than he expected. Only the phone had woke him up… thankfully.

His coat vibrated again. Alucard pulled his hands out from the arms of the chair. His finger had dug four deep furrows into either arm. He'd have to explain that to his mother. At a later time of course. He pulled the phone out and answered it. The phone was only designed to receive calls and could only send one out to Integra. After the London Bridge Incident, Alucard's privileges concerning electronics had been strictly limited.

"Yes?" he rasped, before coughing and clearing his throat, "Yes?" he repeated.

_"Alucard, there's been an attack." _Integra replied, skipping the pleasantries and getting straight to the point.

The vampire shot up, his dream forgotten, "Where?"

_"Near the abandoned commercial district." _Integra responded,_ "There were reports of screaming and the police are on the scene already. The vampire is gone, but it left behind quite the mess."_

A small grin formed on Alucard's face, "And I take it you wish for me to investigate and see if it was the result of my 'old friends'?" he asked.

He could almost hear the smile on his master's face, _"More or less. Mr. Bernadotte should arrive at your location any minute now."_

As if on cue, he heard the sound of a horn outside and grinned, "I am aware of that now, Master."

_"Walter is in the midst of waking Ms. Victoria, she'll rendezvous with you at the-"_

"No." Alucard interrupted.

Integra was silent for a moment, _"No?"_

"She needs rest." Alucard explained, "She'll be of no use to me if she's exhausted."

"…I see." one could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Alucard ignored it, "Anything else I should know, Master?" he asked almost sarcastically.

_"Just be careful Alucard."_

He grinned, "Oh? Are you concerned for your beloved servant Master?"

_"No," _she said simply, _"We just don't need a repeat of what you did in Japan and Poland. Being restricted from entering US territory is something I don't think you nor I want to deal with."_

That just made Alucard chuckled, "Very well Master, I'll be on my best behavior."

_"That's what worries me." _she sighed.

Alucard hung up after that, and hear Pip honk the horn again. He raised a quizzical brow. The Frenchman was quite impatient today it seemed. Wonder why that was? A grin crossed Alucard's face. Shadow rose from the floor and engulfed the vampire until he was as dark as the night.

His glowing red eyes where a stark contrast to his dark form… which quickly sank into the ground and passed through the house walls. Like a snake, he slithered over towards the car Pip was waiting in (A far more subtle sedan. Better than a limo for undercover work) and slithered into the passenger seat where Alucard reformed. He saw Pip in the drivers seat, looking out the window at the house with an annoyed look on his face. Time to fix that.

"Waiting for someone, Frenchman?" Alucard asked with a grin.

Pip did not dissapoint the vampire. He nearly jumped through the roof and let out a string of colorful curses. When he finally calmed down, he sent a glare over at the large red clad vampire sitting next to him. ALucard's glasses and hat had returned, casting a large shadow over his face. His glasses flashed in the setting sunlight. It was unnerving in a large number of ways and freaked Pip the hell out.

"You know, zneaking up on zhe guy with a gun isn't a good idea." Pip gestured at the pistol on his hip.

Alucard raised a brow, "I don't believe that qualifies as a 'gun', Frenchman. And besides, I've suffered from worse. Now, don't we have a crime scene to investigate?"

Pip grumbled to himself and put the car into drive. They began the drive towards the old commercial district in silence. Alucard looked out the window while Pip stayed focused on the road ahead of him. It was odd to Alucard, seeing how much of his home was the same and yet different. The damage his battles had left behind was gone, as if the conflict between him and Mariana's forces had never happened.

It was very humbling to see that what was a huge event for him, hadn't overall affected everyone else. Sure, Jasper was changed, but it wasn't as…scarred, as he was. Not by any stretch of the word. Which gave Alucard more motivation to make sure that Sierra and Vince, whatever their goals, didn't succeed.

Eventually, they reached the area where the attack had been reported. Alucard noted several police cruisers out front and even an ambulance or two. The authorities were quick to respond, and no one seemed dead. Odds where then, that the vampire was either dead or had fled. The latter was far more likely.

Alucard chuckled, "Five years ago, such a site would have terrified me." he thought on that and grinned, "Of course, not anymore."

Pip spared Alucard a glance, but deigned not to comment on what he'd said. Instead he pulled up next to the crime scene where they saw several cops buzzing around.

One of them came to the window and Pip rolled it down, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to move along," the officer explained, "We have had a incident and require all citizens to stay back."

"Hold on," Pip said, reaching into his pocket, "I believe our bozz contacted you at zome point?"

Pip them handed the man a bit of identification, something he had figured they would need once they came to this country. The cop looked it over real quick before frowning, "You're the investigator?" he asked confused.

Inwardly, Pip sighed. A Frenchman in the US was going to stand out, nothing subtle about it. He was only lucky that Alucard was even _less _subtle. He jerked a thumb to the side at Alucard, "No, zhat vould be him."

The passenger door opened and Alucard stepped out. A faint breeze caused his coat to billow out, and the setting sun made it seem as though an unnatural glow was emanating from his red attire. Alucard turned to the policeman, "Tell me officer, where is this crime scene?"

The officer, who was obviously off put but Alucard's appearance quickly waved over the vampire, "Um...just follow me sir."

Doing so, Alucard followed the man. Pip shut the car off and scurried after the two. They passed past several other officers until they were brought into the building. It seemed to be an abandoned apartment complex, with most of the furniture gone and the building shrouded in darkness. The entire lobby was surrounded in yellow tape, with the scene itself smack dab in the middle of the lounge. Not that it mattered.

The officer shuddered, "I've seen some sick shit in my time but this..." he trailed off.

Alucard examined the crime scene before him. A single corpse rested dead center in the room, though one could hardly have called it a corpse anymore. Whoever the person had once been, there gender was unidentifiable. Their throat had been torn out, spilling bright red blood over the lobby. One hand was crushed into nothing but a bloody stump of flesh and bone, while the other looked like it had been chewed on. The head was gone, nowhere to be seen, and the entire torso was torn like a piñata, organs spilled out in a gruesome display.

"Thank you officer, you may leave us." Alucard said.

The officer looked at him confused before shrugging, "Alright." and walked off.

Alucard ducked under the tape and approached the body. Pip stayed behind the tape and resisted the urge to vomit. He was no stranger to gore, he was a soldier afterall, but this? This was just…beyond brutal. Disgusting on every level he could think of. His stomach felt very weak at the moment.

Kneeling down, Alucard lowered his hand down and briefly touched some of the blood before bringing it back up and examining the ruby substance that coated his glove. Pip...well, he was looking for something to evacuate his stomach into. The sight was bad, but then the scent finally reached him… it only made things worse.

"There's a bucket over there," Alucard pointed behind him, not taking his eyes off the blood on his fingers.

A expression of relief suddenly came over Pip as he ran over to the bucket...or it was one of relief until, "OH GOD, THERE IZ A HEAD IN HERE!"

Alucard grinned, "I was wondering where the head went." he said before taking a whiff of the blood. He smelled something that was a dead giveaway. Whoever had done this, the human had fought back briefly and spilled some of their attackers blood. It wasn't much, but he could smell them…

"Whoever did this wanted it to look like a fledgling had done it." he suddenly proclaimed.

Once Pip finished vomiting next to the bucket he looked at Alucard, a queasy look on his face, "Vhat... vhat makes you zay zhat?"

"This feeding, its brutal, horrifying almost." Alucard admitted.

Pip wiped at his mouth, "Your point?"

"It's too brutal. As if the vampires who fed here _wanted _us to believe they were just fledglings."

"Meaning..." Pip really didn't like where this was going...

"Meaning that the Vampires were just some kind of horrifying madmen, being this brutal for the hell of it...or,"

"Or..." Pip said, reaching into his coat just in case.

"Or they wanted to get us off the trail. Convince us that we mistook them for another vampire." Alucard finished. He took another sniff at the air and frowned, but said nothing of it.

"Vhy vould they vant to do zhat?" Pip asked, almost deciding to cross the tape, but then thought better of it.

Alucard stood, "Ordinarily if a vampire is on the run, they clean up after themselves. Fledglings don't. These two want us to think that it's another group of fledglings. If the victims were merely drained, that would give them away. But they made it to brutal, almost things you'd expect."

"Ah, I underztand," Pip nodded, "And vhen we are hunting ze 'other vampirez' these two vould high tail it out of here."

"Indeed," Alucard stood up and examined the rest of the scene, "But they did their job too well, this is far too messy for just some fledgling, you would need one hell of a reason to go this overboard, even if you were in a blood rage."

"Zo vhat now?" Pip asked.

Alucard looked back at Pip with a serious expression, "You return to the car. I can smell whoever did this. They're close but in hiding… I'm going to_ 'sniff' _them out."

Pip blinked, "Zeriously?"

"Yes. It'll take but a few minutes. Keep the police off of me until then." Alucard ordered. He reached into his coat and pulled out the long silver barrel of his Cassul. If it wasn't Sierra or Vince that did this, it was likely one of their lieutenants. And if it was, capturing him would be vital to finding the two.

Pip quickly realized that he wasn't going to change Alucard's mind and gave an impromptu salute, "Very vell. I think I can buy you ten minutez, topz."

Alucard nodded and marched forward silently. He vanished down the hall and Pip sighed. He really needed to talk to Integra about his pay. But either way, he had his orders. So he ran back out to see how much time he could buy for Alucard.

Meanwhile, the red clad vampire marched through the halls of the apartment. He could smell the vampire still… But they were above them. Fourth floor. Alucard continued on up the steps, his long stride letting him take them two or three at a time.

He reached the fourth floor and eased the door open, looking down the hall. He saw a line of windows along the hall, where faint sunlight was pouring in. That would explain why the vampire hadn't fled. He wouldn't be able to outrun the cops if he was weaker than a human. But he could easily still hide from them…

Alucard strode into the hall, his impressive height casting an equally impressive shadow. His heavy boots thudded ominously against the wooden floor. The Cassul clicked in his grip, and his finger rested gently on the trigger. Alucard reached the first door and swung it open. Nothing.

Same result with the second and third door. Nothing. On his way to the fourth, he heard a crunching sound. Alucard looked down to see a pile of ash beneath his boots and frowned. He knew that wasn't the vampire he was tracking. But that meant there was a pair of them, emphasis on was…

This only left an even bigger question though. What had killed this vampire? Had his partner gotten greedy and decided to go solo? Where they a master and student with the latter sick of taking the others shit? Either or where possibilities.

Alucard continued forward, checking the remaining rooms before heading towards a nearby corner. And it was there that his target appeared, running straight into Alucard. He immediately bounced off the larger vampire and fell flat on his ass. A pistol went skittering out of his grip behind Alucard.

The young vampire looked at him terrified while Alucard towered over him, "S-stay back! Stay the hell away from me! you hear me!?" he pulled a knife from his pocket and held it between shaking hands.

Alucard grinned, half of his work was already done...although the fledgling seemed a bit too terrified right off the bat. There was no way he was the one responsible for killing the vampire. Maybe there was a third he didn't know about?

Either way, Alucard found it hard to resist playing with his food. he began marching forward with an ominous _'thud, thud, thud'_, "Oh come on, we've only just met and already you're pointing a gun at me? For shame..."

"L-look, your buddy already killed my partner!" the fledgling screamed, "What more could you want!?"

Alucard froze mid step and froze, "Who?"

The Vampire froze for a second, and looked to the sides...like it was searching for something, "T-the other guy, the guy in the big coat and glasses, like y-you!" The vampire shuttered, "H-he slaughtered my friend while I ran..but I guess you're here to finish me...right?"

Alucard frowned as his mind began to process what he was hearing. He had a hunch, but the only way to be certain…

"This guy... did he wear a golden cross?" Alucard demanded.

The fledglings eyes darted from side to side again, and he nodded hurriedly, "Y-yeah, big gold one on a chain. Spouted a bunch of r-religious script at us too."

"Ah..." Alucard sighed it realization, there was only one man that fit that description, "Damn it..."

"What!?" the fledgling screamed, getting a bit hysterical now.

Alucard let out a sigh, "Sorry, but you're dead already. Even if I wanted to help you, which I don't, you'd never leave this place alive."

"What!? No! I don't want to-" there was a sickening squelching sound as a sharp bayonet cut through the vampires skull. Another shot through its chest. Without even a whimper, the creature sank to the floor in a pile of ash.

A deep voice with an Irish accent rang through the halls, "Praise to our lord."

Alucard quickly brought up his pistol and aimed it down the hall he saw where littered with silver bayonets. A single shadowed figure was at the end of the hall.

"Ashes to ashes dust to dust, we are nothing more than dust and to the dust we shall return."

The sounds of metal grinding against metal made the Vampire grin...so it was him, "Amen."

The sounds of footsteps continued to echoed through the hall and slowly the shadowy figure formed into that of the Iscariot Alexander Anderson. His face twisted into a not so Christianly smile. He held two bayonets in his hands, both scratching against the walls.

Alucard grinned at the priest before him, "I was wondering if I'd see the Iscariots here."

Anderson easily returned the notion with his own sadistic grin, "Aye, I was wondering that too. Couldn't be sure if you'd be here. Seeing your pale hide though? Confirms what we thought."

With a flick of his wrists, Anderson revealed two more of his trusty holy bayonets in each hand, ready and waiting for the spilling of blood. He held all six between his fingers, their silver edges luminous in the faint sunlight.

Alucard cocked the Cassul and pointed it at Anderson's forehead. No need to reveal the Jackal quite yet. It would make for a welcome surprise later on. The two massive men stood apart from each other with their weapons armed.

"I suppose it makes sense. Neither of us would be willing to let something this big go by unchallenged." Alucard observed.

Anderson chuckled, "Why of course, after what happened to this town five years ago, its only our holy duty to protect it from such vile filth. Considering that your organization cleaned up the mess last time, we figured it was our turn, don't you think?"

Alucard gave a lazy smirked, "I don't think so father."

Anderson frowned and let out a 'hmph', "Eh, I forgot how greedy you Hellsing twats were. We're both doing God's work in a way, Although mine won't be done until I've carved your head up an presented on a platter."

"Then you'll have to get in line." Alucard said, pulling the hammer back on his Cassul, "I've got a whole list of people who want the same thing."

"Indeed you do," Anderson chuckled, taking a few steps to the side, "But it seems they haven't the stomach for dealing with one such as yourself."

"Well, Anderson," Alucard said, mirroring his foe's footwork, "Looking at our previous battles, you seem to be in the same category as them don't you?"

The priest frowned, "A mistake I plan to fix ya heathen." he growled.

Alucard's eyes went wide and he let loose a crazed grin. His many fanged teeth where as lustrous as any one of Anderson's blades, "Well what are you waiting for then? he demanded.

Saying nothing else, Anderson decided to forgo the pleasantries, and charged at Alucard with his bayonets in hand…

**A/N: And so, I return to Darkness Falls. Lot went on this chapter folks, and this has to be a pretty big damn cliffhanger. What did you think huh? Did you like the chapter, or was it not a good return to the story? Let me know in the reviews, and remember to PM me with ideas! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Surprises

_Jasper, Nevada…_

"Oh, did I struck a nerve!?" Alucard laughed, and fired away at the charging priest.

Alucard mentally cursed as the bullets bounced harmlessly off the priest. A few managed to pierce his thick hide, only for the round to clatter harmlessly to the floor. His injuries healed over and Anderson jumped upwards.

He let out a furious yell, and flung a fist full of bayonets at the vampire, who leaped out of the way. They bayonets hit the wall behind him with a sold 'thunk', sinking in to their hilts.

Not stopping his momentum, Anderson continued his charge, generating two new bayonets. Seeing how Alucard rolled out of the way of his last attack, the Paladin decided to use a more direct approach this time around.

"Ragh!" With a shout and the feeling a bullet peeling away at the skin of his cheek, the priest ran head first into the vampire and impaled him in the torso with his blades. He didn't stop there however and just continued to charge, throwing both of their bodies through a nearby wall.

The wall gave way under their combined weight, and the two combatants crashed to the ground and rolled apart. Alucard and Anderson immediately shot to their feet and glared at each other. Anderson cracked his neck and felt a few holes in his chest and arms start to slowly seal shut.

Alucard gripped the two bayonets in his torso, ignoring the burning sensation, and ripped them both out. He winced slightly as his body tried and failed to heal the damage Anderson had wrought on him. Holy weaponry was the only thing he knew of that could slow his regenerative abilities down.

For a moment he considered using the Jackal on Father Anderson, and then decided against it. If he killed the priest now, he'd have no fun later on. So instead. Alucard pointed his pistol at the priest, who held his bayonets in the shape of a cross. A bullet fell from his face and clattered onto the floorboard.

"Hurts don't they?" Anderson chuckled through the slasher grin he wore, "I've always wondered how to deal with your regeneration since taking your limbs never did all that much, so perhaps carving your entrails will be more effec-"

Alucard fired a round straight through the priests head, making Anderson snap backwards while he took a step back to steady himself. Alucard lowered the smoking gun and smirked, "Sometimes, you talk too much Anderson."

With his head snapping back from the bullet, Anderson growled and charged again. Alucard, of course, continued to fire on the priest but this method of dealing with him was far from effective.

And as if that wasn't clear already, Alucard's concerns were a bit more founded when Anderson managed to get close enough to chop some of his fingers off, to which Alucard responded with a big old kick to Anderson's chin. The two staggered back, Alucard keeping his now fingerless hand shoved under his arm while Anderson wiped his blood off his chin. The two glared at each other.

Alucard noted the cut on Anderson's lip healing over. The vampire pulled his injured hand out from under his arm and watched the new fingers reform, gloves and all. He let out a tired, "This is going to take forever." he muttered, and resumed firing.

Outside, Junes head snapped towards the building as more gunshots echoed through the building. Though her shift had been nearing the end, June had been sent out with the paramedics due to a staff shortage. The victim was far gone by the time they got there though, so she didn't have much left to do but wait as the police packed up and began clearing out.

No one else noticed the gunshots except for June (Something she noted as more convenient then strange). But it didn't take a genius for June to realize who's shots those were. The attack was clearly done by a vampire, and so June had no trouble guessing why gunshots were going off. She wondered when Jack arrived and how she missed him, but that thought was quickly shoved to the side.

Another shot echoed through the building. A pit settled at the bottom of June's stomach. If her son was up there as she suspected, then what could be giving him so much trouble? A powerful Vampire? Or something else.

Despite her better judgment, a trait that seemed to run in the family, June made it her mission to investigate what was going on. Making sure no one was watching, she made her way past the quarantine zone and snuck into the house. The police would just get in the way. After all, Jack had wiped out MECH…what chance would a few cops have against something giving Jack a hard time?

The gunshots grew louder once she entered the building, and she heard the distinct sound of something hard and sharp impacting wood. June tightened her hands and started towards the staircase. She stepped around the pool of blood the corpse had left behind, not paying attention to the scattered body in the center of the room. She was a nurse, she saw things like that all the time.

June reached the stairs and started up them one at a time, hearing more gunshots echoing through the building. There was a sound of wood shattering and metal screeching across metal. A few yells too, just for good measure. Whoever…or whatever Jack had found, they were putting up one hell of a fight.

She ignored the first two floors, noting that while they where old and abandoned, there didn't seem to be anything that signified that Jack was fighting in them. She paused at the third floor for a minute, but only saw a few holes in the wooden structure and some scattered blood. The gunshots had grown louder though. He was directly above her.

June quickly hurried up to the fourth floor and gasped in shock. There was so much destruction there that June nearly decided to go back. After all, clearly she was out of her game here. When she turned to leave though, a flash of silver caught her eye. June paused and looked back and felt her blood run cold. A silver bayonet had impaled her sons hat to the wall, and there was a _lot _of blood dripping from it.

"Oh god…" she whispered, and walked over to the fixture. She grabbed at the bayonet and heaved. It refused to budge. June frowned and tried again, but quickly stopped when she heard gunshots ring out. Dangerously close now. She could either try and leave now, or see what was happening.

June looked down the hall and then towards the staircase. She bit her lip nervously. What was she to do?

Meanwhile, Alucard ducked and rolled under another barrage of bayonets, before standing back up and firing at Anderson, to no avail. He needed to end this before the police grew suspicious of all the gunfire. He'd have to use the Jackal. He emptied his clip at a trio of bayonets, the blades shattering.

Anderson and Alucard stopped again for a brief moment. The vampire slowly reached inside his coat and wrapped his hand around the Jackal's familiar grip, reassured by its 13 kilogram weight. Anderson saw the gesture and quickly responded by flinging two groups of three bayonets each at Alucard.

Cursing, Alucard dodged the first three and pulled the Jackal out, leveling it at Anderson. The other three bayonets where streaking towards him, but one well placed shot would end this fight then and there. Alucard tightened his grip on the trigger, when something appeared out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widened as he saw the last person he expected to be in the doorway.

"Mother?!" Alucard screamed in shock.

But, this momentary distraction was all Anderson needed. Due to the shock of seeing his mother here of places, Alucard was practically frozen in place. Which meant that three bayonets hit home and threw off his aim. He fired the Jackal as a gut instinct. The round went flying upwards and blew a sizeable hole in the ceiling. Anderson remained standing at the far end of the room, completely unharmed.

Taking this chance, Anderson grinned like a madman and paid Alucard back for that kick from earlier, by decking the poor Vampire in the face and delivering one hell of a knee to his foe's torso.

Alucard doubled over, completely taken aback by this turn of events, blood dripping from his mouth. He only had time to stagger to his feet before Anderson sent another three bayonets into his torso, each one hitting with the force of a rocket. Alucard was sent back and impaled to the wall where he remained. The Jackal and Cassul fell out of his hands onto the ground and blood flowed from his injuries, while his entire body was a steaming rest.

"…Ow…" he rasped.

A haunting launch echoed through the ruined room, Anderson chuckling at the sight of his dreadful enemy disabled in such a pathetic manner.

"Well then, lost a bit of yer focus didn't ya!?" Anderson grinned, grinding two new bayonets together. Taking sweet joy in what he was about to do, Anderson calmly walked towards the vampire with the intent of finally finishing him off.

Alucard was an affront to everything that Anderson, and by extension the Church and God himself, stood for. Bringing an end to his heretical existence would rid the world of one more issue. Unfortunately, that was put on hold when someone _else _got in his way. And not the vampires trigger happy harlot, Seras Victoria.

The priest came to a confused halt as a middle aged woman put herself between him and Alucard. The first thing that went through his mind, was how the hell had she gotten into the building? The second, why the hell was she between him and Alucard?

"Ma'am, if in ya don't mind to kindly move out of the way so I can finish off this unholy heathen." he said, mixing a combination of kindness and intimidation into his voice.

The women narrowed her eyes, "Stay away from my son." she growled in a warning tone.

_'Wait, what?'_ Anderson had to have heard that wrong, there was no way that this perfectly normal women just said that she sired that abomination...right?

Anderson blinked and scratched at his ear with the back of his hand, "Ma'am, I'm sorry but could ya please repeat that? I seem to have some issues with me hearing at the moment."

The women still didn't budge. She just glared angrily at the priest, an impressive feat given that he was head and shoulders taller than her and _armed_, "You've got more issues then just with your ears! I said that I will not let you hurt my son!"

Anderson blinked once, "Look, ma'am, I don't know if ya might have taken a possible blow to yer head, but that 'thing'-"

"That 'thing' is my son and was doing his job." the women repeated, "And I'm not letting someone like you hurt him!"

Anderson, instead of arguing with this clearly confused women anymore, looked over at the Vampire. He had to have done something to her, there was no way in the burning pits of damnation that this was for real.

Speaking of which, Alucard had three distinct emotions on his face. Pleasure from seeing Anderson so confused, rather excruciating pain from the bayonets that where slowly roasting his insides, and of course, concern that his mother was in the same room as the Catholic madman that was Father Anderson.

But when he saw Anderson glare at him, Alucard did his best to shrug innocently, "Don't look at me, I didn't even know she was here. Let alone that she would follow me up here."

June glared back at her son, "And you young man, could have told me you had shown up instead of just sneaking in and firing off shots."

"I was doing my job. Anderson and I sorta have this whole rivalry thing going on." Was his reply. The way he talked about it sounded as if this was another day at the office for him… which it technically was.

June went a little red in the face, "Rivalry!?You were trying to kill each other!"

"That's kind of the -ouch- point..." Jack muttered to the side, finally removing one of Anderson's bayonets. He looked down at the Jackal and began thinking of a possible way to get it in his hand and ending Father Anderson before he did anything rash…

Speaking of which, Anderson was just staring at this conversation with a bit of his jaw hanging out. He was torn, either watching this conversation come to a end and actually getting an answer...or just killing the Vampire there and now...it was so confusing.

"And besides," Jack said, flexing his hand as the muscle and bone knit itself back together, "He technically started it. Attacked me during a job in Ireland."

"And you never mentioned this why!?" June demanded.

"Would you have believed me if I told you the Catholic church had a secret group of assassins dedicated to hunting and killing supernatural enemies and that one of them had made it his sworn enemy to cut my head off... again." Jack asked in complete deadpan. His blood began running over the Jackal and Cassul, and the two guns slowly sank into the floor.

June just stared at her son, who wore an amused expression on his face, "You still should have told me."

"See?" Jack said, "I told you, you'd never of believed in such a ridiculous idea."

"I'm STANDING RIGHT HERE!" An irate Anderson yelled, his bayonets still in his hands.

"Oh I know, and I'm not done with you yet either mister." June scolded glaring at the priest, "But at the moment, I'm having a conversation with my son, so please don't interrupt."

"Sorry ma'am." Anderson said, before blinking in shock.

"Wait, why should I apologize to you!? I don't even know you! Who in the protestant hell are you?!" Anderson screamed, pointing a finger at June, who wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

June sighed, "My name is June Darby, and that," she jerked her thumb at Jack, who froze with a bayonet in hand, "Is my son Jack Darby."

Anderson looked at her plainly before pointing over at Jack, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Darby, but I think you have _that_ thing confused with someone else. That, is the dog of Hellsing, the unholy abomination known as Alucard. Not this, 'Jack' person."

Jack actually popped in at this point, " Actually, Alucard is just a nickname." But it seemed like they ignored him for the most part.

Shrugging, Jack continued pulling the bayonets out of his body, watching what was a hilarious series of events unfold around him with a wary eye.

"I would recognize my own son thank you very much... Wait, did you just call my son and unholy abomination!?" June screeched, "Do you know even the slightest bit about him!?"

Anderson just folded his arms. Working with Maxwell had made the priest basically immune to such screaming.

"What's there to know? He's a Vampire, a monster who stands in opposition to God! An unholy monster that drinks the blood of the living, what else is there to know?" Anderson counted off, like a list at the grocery store.

He hasn't drank from a living person since he was first turned, I should know, I gave him part of my blood so he wouldn't hurt anyone." June said, her voice calming. Jack would have brought up the time of his blood rage, or the accidents in Hellsing, but figured those didn't count. He wasn't in full control.

"And he never _chose_ to be a vampire either." June added for good measure, "He was turned against his will."

Anderson stopped at that. Knowing that Alucard had never wanted to be a vampire was something new, but it wasn't that big of a issue...right? It's not that he wasn't still was a evil monster...but could he really blame someone for such a status if it wasn't their choice?

But never drinking blood!? Living Blood!? At his age, that was beyond a load of Protestant shit.

"There is no way in bloody hell that this creature," Anderson once again pointed at Jack, "has never drank the blood of a living person, not after all the years he's been alive!"

"I'm twenty-one." Jack coughed.

June and Anderson looked at him, "I was turned when I was 16. And like she said, I have drank the blood of a living person. It just wasn't by choice."

_'What?_' Anderson thought in shock. That… didn't seem possible. That would only make him an infant to one such as him.

This creature of the night, this unholy blood sucker was only around 21 years old?! That was younger then Heinkel, Yumie, and Maxwell were! And he had looked over them ever since he meet them as children. So how could his boy...truly be the monster, who he had fought on several occasions to the near death, be only 21 years old!?

"A bit harder killing a vampire when you realize that they're younger then a college grad, isn't it Anderson?" Jack asked snidely.

June shot him a glare, but said nothing. Anderson slammed his foot down, cracking to floorboards beneath him, his teeth grinding at the Vampire's comment and a vein pulsing rather angrily in his forehead.

"Don't insult me boy!" Anderson bellowed, wanting nothing more than to wrap his hands around the Vampire's neck right then and there.

Jack snickered and looked at Anderson amused, "_Boy_? Not..._abomination_, Father Anderson?"

The priests eyes widened as he realized what he said, before narrowing, "You know damn well what I meant." he growled.

"Of course father, I'm just surprised at your words." Jack let out a small chuckle and grinned, "It's almost like you… lost your nerve?"

"Jack!" June was not liking how he was provoking the priest.

But it was already too much for the priest. Brandishing even more bayonets, the Paladin let out a furious roar and tossed them with all of his fury. Jack's eyes widened at the motion and tried to remove the last bayonet that was pinning him to the wall while his mother didn't move from her spot.

Lucky for the two, Anderson wasn't aiming for them and instead, unleashed his fury on the wall to the left of the duo. It was reduced to splinters while the wall collapsed in on itself.

Anderson looked back at them, panting and snorting like an enraged bull, "Consider yourself lucky vampire. I won't kill ya, not today. A mother shouldn't have to witness that. But next time we meet, you will not survive, I promise you that."

Jack narrowed his eyes as he ripped the last bayonet out of his chest and his body rapidly went to work trying to seal the wound shut, "And I look forward to it."

Releasing one last sneer, the priest pulled out a large iron bound Bible from his coat. Flipping through page after page, the Paladin quickly slammed his hand down on one page in particular. A storm of bright glowing pages soon surrounded the priest. Giving his rival and his mother one last glare, Alexander Anderson vanished from the building in a blinding light, leaving a bleeding Jack and June just standing there.

June looked to Jack, who winced as he dropped the last bayonet, his whole body smoking. She let out a sigh and caught him before he fell on his face. He was surprisingly lighter than she suspected.

"Come on," she sighed, "Let's get you back to base."

Jack let out a pained chuckled, "Yeah, that would be nice."

As they left Jack materialized his hat and placed it back on his head. He kicked a bayonet out of their way as they slowly left the battleground. June looked at the dozens of bayonets that littered the field. Some were clean and shone brightly, while others where… drenched in blood. She shuddered at the thought of where they came from.

"How are you going to explain all the sharp pointy things to the police?" June asked, referring to Anderson's weapons he had left behind.

Jack shrugged, "Not my problem."

She raised a brow, "Either the Iscariots will explain it, or Hellsing. I just kill the vampires, I don't clean up the mess." he explained.

June frowned, "I see." she pulled out her cell, "Ratchet? It's June. Can you send a bridge to my coordinates?"

A moment later, a swirling green Ground Bridge formed in front of them. Jack looked down at his mother, "Won't the guy's downstairs wonder where you went?"

June merely shrugged, "I only accompanied them to the scene, I've done all that can." She looked at her son, "Besides, those look a bit more important now anyway." June said, referring to the still smoking bayonet wounds that littered his body.

Jack looked at them, "They'll heal eventually. Blessed blades hurt, but it would take a lot more than that to kill me."

June gave him a hard look, "But I suppose that having you look at them wouldn't hurt." he quickly added as the two entered the bridge.

June couldn't help but giggled a little, "Smart boy."

Jack just let out a sigh as they walked through the bridge. Anderson was in Jasper, his home town. Which meant that he was hunting Vince and Sierra as well. Fair enough, but why? The Iscariots normally interfered in countries that were specifically Catholic. The States had no official religion.

So that left Jack wondering, what did Anderson know that he didn't?

**A/N: A short chapter, I know, but honestly I felt like it would've been too cluttered if I added anything else. We'll get more fights between Anderson and Alucard later on, I promise. In the meanwhile though, I'm torn on which story to focus on. The two choices right now, are to continue Darkness Falls, or to work on Devil in the Details (My Ghost Rider/TFP fic). You guys let me know which you'd rather see more of. Otherwise, review with critique and remember to PM me with questions and suggestions. Bye!**


End file.
